Hatsukoi First Love
by Yuuki Reiyan
Summary: Di usia ku yang ke-15, aku melihat punggungmu yang terakhir kali. Kau mengubah segalanya dalam hidupku. Awal musim semi di usia ku yang ke-17, aku bertemu lagi denganmu. Seiring dengan perjalananku menuju dunia hiburan, meski berapa kali pun aku terlahir kembali, aku akan tetap jatuh cinta kepadamu . . . #CHAP12UP #SPECIALCHAP2 #Yaoi #SasuNaru #Update
1. Chapter 1

**Hatsukoi** **/** **First Love**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: OOC,** **yaoi,** **soft lemon,** **typo (maybe),** **bahasa non formal**

 **Don't like,** **Don't read**

 **"Let's Story Begin!"**

Chapter 1

"Sasuke-sama!" seru beberapa gadis yang berlari mendekati pria berambut raven dan bermata onyx. "Hn" jawab pria itu dengan seringai tipisnya. "Kyyaaaa!" hanya dengan dua huruf itu para gadis berteriak dengan tidak jelas. Dengan diiringi para gadis itu, sang pria ke dalam kelas. Selalu, selalu dilihatnya pria berambut pirang yang duduk paling depan begitu dia memasuki kelas tersebut. "Pinjamkan aku buku tugasmu aku belum selesai" kata pria raven sambil mengambil buku yang berada di atas meja milik si pirang. "Kau ini sangat populer, bisakah kau berhenti menyalin tugas ku terus?" kata si pirang dengan cuek. "Hn" jawab si raven sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk nya yang berada di dekat jendela. Dirasakannya lagi, sepasang mata melihatnya, tapi begitu cepat perasaan itu muncul dan begitu cepat pula menghilangnya.

Namikaze Naruto, pria berambut pirang berusia 15 tahun yang kini duduk di kelas 3 SMP bersama tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecil nya, pria berambut raven yang sangat tampan, Uchiha Sasuke. Kini Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya, pelajaran olahraga baru saja berakhir. "Si pantat ayam itu tidak hadir lagi, dasar menyebalkan,aku jadi nya yang di suruh Kakashi-sensei untuk mengajak dia menyusul ketinggalannya" gerutu Naruto sambil memasuki kelas nya. Di lihat nya seorang pria yang tertidur dengan posisi terduduk. Naruto mendekati pria itu, terlihat Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Oi Sa-Sasuke bangunlah..." kata Naruto dengan suara yang kecil. Tapi pria itu a.k.a Sasuke tidak kunjung membuka matanya. Naruto mendekati wajah tidurnya Sasuke, wajah yang begitu tampan dan damai. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memerah sendiri ntah apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia pun berpaling dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa dia sadari sepasang mata yang tertutup kini terbuka.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria berambut coklat di ikat dan luka horizontal di hidungnya, pria itu pun masuk ke dalam kelas. "Ohayou, nah kita ketemu lagi ya? Masih ingat padaku kan?" kata pria itu. "Ha'i, Iruka-Sensei..."kata murid-murid semuanya. "Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini, etto Naruto-kun apa pelajaran kita yang terakhir?" tanya Iruka pada Naruto. "Etto yang terakhir sampai pada sistem pencernaan sekarang etto... re.. repro.. reproduksi..." kata Naruto pelan pada akhir kalimat. "Baiklah, akan sensei jelaskan reproduksi itu adalah *skip* begitu..." kata Iruka. "Sensei! Jelaskan dong soal reproduksi yang yaoi!" kata gadis berambut pink bersama gadis berambut pirang pudar. "Hmm.. baiklah *skip* begitu" kata Iruka kali ini dengan muka memerah. "Hn, aku ingin melakukannya..." gumam Sasuke. "Eh? Apa Sasuke kau ingin melakukan hal itu? Gila baru saja kita pelajari kau tau, dasar kau ini" kata pria pucat cukup keras sehingga seisi kelas heboh. Sepasang mata melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan ntah apa. Para gadis berteriak heboh dan para pria memandangnya menyebalkan. "Hn, ini semua karena mu Sai" kata Sasuke. "Gomenasai" jawab Sai, pria pucat itu. "Sudah sudah,tenanglah kalian semua, mari kita lanjut belajar" kata Iruka menenangkan kelas. "Ha'i!"...

.

Istirahat, dua orang gadis berambut pink dan pirang pudar masih sama membahas hal tadi. 'Haruno Sakura.. Yamanaka Ino.. Kalian membuat ku muak, kimochi warui..' kata Naruto dalam hati dan bangun dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

.

Di perjalanan menuju taman belakang, Naruto mendengar desahan di salah satu kelas kosong yang tidak terpakai. Di intip nya kelas tersebut lewat kaca secara perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat itu. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang mencium gadis berambut merah dengan sangat panas. Terlihat tangan Sasuke mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam baju si gadis. "Sasu… Ah~" desah gadis itu di telinga Sasuke. "Hn" jawab Sasuke. Teng! Suara bel kelas telah berbunyi. Sasuke dan gadis itu berhenti dan membenarkan diri. "Kau ke rumah ku saja nanti pulang sekolah Sasuke-kun, aku siap melanjutkan yang tadi denganmu" kata gadis itu membetulkan kacamata dan rambutnya, tertulis nama Karin di papan nama nya. "Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan biasa. Karin berjalan keluar dengan santai. Sasuke dengan perlahan keluar kelas, tapi di dengarnya sebuah suara seperti suara tangisan. Sasuke pun berjalan ke taman belakang. Tak ada apa pun ketika dia melihat taman belakang dan suara tangis itu pun terdengar lagi tapi lebih dekat. Ketika di lihatnya tepat di bawah kaki kanan nya dia melihat seorang pria yang terduduk sambil memeluk lutut nya dan membenam kepalanya diantara tangannya.

"Na-" kata Sasuke terputus. "Kenapa? Sasuke… hiks.." tangis pria itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Sasuke tampak bingung. "Sasuke, kenapa kau harus bersamanya.. aku tak ingin kau bersamanya… atau siapa pun Sasuke…" gumam Naruto lagi yang masih dapat di dengar Sasuke. Sasuke mengeratkan kedua bibirnya, beribu pertanyaan ingin dia tanyakan sekarang ini tapi… "Sasuke… Watashi.. kimi no ga.. suki….." gumam Naruto dengan sangat pelan sambil terisak. Sasuke merasa terkejut, sahabatnya dari kecil ternyata menyimpan rasa kepadanya. Naruto memang sangat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki apalagi dia memiliki tubuh yang kecil seperti anak perempuan. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tak ingin sahabatnya seperti ini tapi Naruto menyimpan rasa yang sangat besar kepadanya. Bahkan mereka ini sama-sama laki-laki. Kalut dalam pikirannya, Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari Naruto tidak menangis lagi. Naruto kini tertidur dengan mata sembab nya, posisi badannya yang duduk memeluk lutut itu tidak bertahan lama dan terjatuh kearah kaki Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghela napas. Dia putus kan nanti saja menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang yang perlu dia lakukan adalah membawa temannya yang tertidur ini ke suatu tempat untuk tidur. Sasuke pun menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan membawa nya pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan melupakan bahwa pelajaran telah dimulai dari tadi.

.

.

.

Ruang kesehatan, setelah membaringkan Naruto di salah satu tempat tidur, Sasuke melihat sekeliling, tidak ada siapa pun bahkan Shizune-sensei yang sering berada di sini. Sasuke pun duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto, diperhatikannya wajah tidur Naruto. Wangi Citrus memenuhi penciuman Sasuke ketika angin dari jendela yang tidak tertutup itu membawa angin masuk sehingga wangi parfum Naruto sampai pada Sasuke. Sasuke merasa pusing, wangi ini sangat memabukan ntah sejak kapan, wangi ini menjadi sebuah favorite nya.

.

Teringat olehnya dulu ketika itu, dia menyangka Naruto itu seorang gadis, Sasuke menyukainya dalam pandangan pertama tapi ternyata dia seorang lelaki bahkan wanginya sangat memabukan bagi Sasuke, sungguh hal tidak wajar bukan. "Aku akan menikahimu suatu hari nanti!" kata Sasuke kecil dengan wajah serius. "Benarkah? Berjanjilah padaku, aku selalu akan menunggumu" jawab Naruto kecil yang sangat manis dan mirip anak perempuan itu sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Sasuke kecil pun melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Naruto. Setelah itu, Sasuke kecil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto kecil dan mempersingkat jarak antara kedua bibir mereka dengan sebuah kecupan yang sangat manis.

.

Ingatan masa kecil Sasuke kembali, kenangan ketika dia masih berumur 5 tahun, pertama kali dia bertemu Naruto. Janji itu dia berikan sebelum dia mengetahui Naruto seorang laki-laki. Sekarang Sasuke menjadi mengingat rasa yang dulu pernah dia cicipi, dia ingin sesuatu, dia menginginkan rasa bibir dulu yang pernah dia cicipi itu. Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto sekarang ini. Lembut dan hangat itu lah yang Sasuke rasakan. Motto, motto, Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Dirasainya seluruh mulut Naruto setiap inchi tak terlewatkan bagi Sasuke. "Hmm.. ummm….." desah Naruto dalam tidur. Lagi, lagi dan lagi tak bosannya Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto itu, ntah kenapa rasa bibir Naruto itu seperti candu bagi Sasuke. Kehabisan oksigen, Sasuke melepaskan bibir Naruto. Ketika akan mencium bibir itu lagi, Naruto menghindar. "Hentikan.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kah kau belum cukup mempermainkan orang? Menyingkir!" kata Naruto tanpa melihat Sasuke dan dia pun mendorong Sasuke dan dia mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Naruto tunggu!" kata Sasuke dan menghentikan Naruto yang beranjak pergi. "Apa? Hentikan ini semua Uchiha, aku benci denganmu, apa kau tau aku telah lama menunggumu, sesak rasanya, aku tidak kuat lagi, aku sudah melupakan kenangan kita, jangan pernah bicara denganmu lagi, aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi Uchiha!" kata Naruto dengan volume keras. "Hn, dasar dobe, kau bilang kau benci padaku? Baiklah katakan sekali lagi dengan menatap mataku Naruto!" kata Sasuke dengan menaikan volume suaranya. Terpaksa Naruto melihat Sasuke, matanya tampak merah akibat menahan tangis. "Aku.. aku.. memben-" kata Naruto terputus. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto!" kata Sasuke duluan sambil menatap mata Naruto dengan serius. Tak sedikit pun Naruto melihat kebohongan di sana, Sasuke serius dengannya, tanpa dia sadari pertahanannya pun runtuh, air matanya mengalir dari mata sapphire indah nya.

"Aku benci padamu teme!" seru Naruto. "Hn, kau ini benar-benar dobe, kalau kau memang benci padaku, bagaimana bisa kau menangisi diriku?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis sekali. "Ini semua gara-gara mu teme, aku benci padamu, kenapa kau permainkan aku? Jahat…" kata Naruto sambil terisak. Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, susah sekali ya meyakinkan sahabatnya yang keras kepala ini. Tapi, Sasuke pun menarik Naruto dengan cepat,mengeleminasi jarak kedua bibir.

Naruto yang kaget malah mendorong Sasuke mundur, menolak ciuman Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak berhenti, dia mencium bibir itu sekali lagi dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut. Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah, menutup matanya. Dia mencoba berontak, mendorong Sasuke lagi tapi Sasuke menahan tangannya. Mau tidak mau, dia kini bergulat lidah dengan Sasuke, terlihat Naruto kewalahan dalam hal bermain lidah, tetes-tetes saliva turun dari sudut bibir Naruto.

"Sasu.. hmm ah~ desah Naruto pada akhirnya dalam ciuman panas mereka. Ketika mendengar desahan Naruto, sesuatu dalam dirinya terbakar. Lagi, dia ingin mendengarkan desahan itu lagi. Didorongnya Naruto ke tempat tidur. "Naruto.. Suki dayo" gumam Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Naruto hanya bersemu merah. Sasuke menjilati telinganya sampai ke lehernya. "Ahhh Sasu~~" desah Naruto lebih keras, dia tidak menginginkan ini tapi tubuhnya lemas seketika. Lutut Sasuke menekan-nekan sesuatu milik Naruto di bawah sana.

Tapi, Naruto menangis lagi. "Dobe, kau kenapa?" kata Sasuke yang menyadari dan menatap mata Naruto. "Aku tidak yakin ini nyata, onegai jangan bangunkan aku kalau ini mimpi" kata Naruto sambil terisak. "Naruto! Ini nyata, aku disini untukmu, aku menyukaimu dobe!" seru Sasuke emosi. "Teme… hiks daisuki.." gumam Naruto pada akhirnya sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Cukup lama dalam posisi Naruto yang terbaring memeluk Sasuke dari bawah dan Sasuke yang menindih Naruto memeluk Naruto dari atas. "Teme, aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di pahaku" kata Naruto dengan polosnya. "Itu junior ku dobe, dia bangun karena mu" jawab Sasuke. "Hah? Teme menyingkir!" kata Naruto panik merasakan sesuatu itu, dia pun mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan mencoba bangun. Tapi Sasuke tak sedikit pun melepaskan Naruto. "Dobe, ayo kita lakukan" jawab Sasuke singkat. "Eh?! Tidak, tidak teme! Aku masih virgin, aku belum pernah begituan apalagi nanti milikmu memasuki punyaku.. Hentikan teme!" kata Naruto panik dengan wajah memerah apa lagi Sasuke kini mulai menciumi perutnya. "Hn, aku juga dobe, ini yang pertama kali untukku, aku ingin melakukannya denganmu" kata Sasuke. "Tidak teme hentikan!" seru Naruto yang langsung ditarik Sasuke dan Sasuke pun menindihnya. Naruto panik dan akhirnya menutup matanya terbilang pasrah. Sasuke mencium keningnya dan terjatuh ke samping Naruto sambil tetap memeluk Naruto. "Aku ngantuk dobe, izinkan aku tidur sebentar" kata Sasuke sambil menutup matanya. "Teme!".

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Read Like Comment please~ Review onegaishimasu..** **Kalian pasti sudah tahu aku kan? Gomen hiatus setelah delapan bulan -_-** **#bow** **, ini aku upload ulang tepatnya remake, yang lama banyak typo dan salah, memalukan -_- #bow, yosh kali ini aku akan selesaikan ceritanya, mohon dukungannya lagi ya buat tahun ini, yoroshiku onegaishimasu :D**

 **Aku upload ulang kesekian kalinya, typo nya over padahal kemarin rasanya sudah pas lah mungkin virus kali ya -_- Yosh hontou ni gomenasai XD**

 **Last Word,**

 **Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hatsukoi** **/** **First Love**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru slight NejiGaa and KakaIru**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: OOC ,** **yaoi, soft lemon (asem), typo (maybe), bahasa non formal**

 **Kritik halus dan saran welcome**

 **Don** **'** **t like, Don** **'** **t read**

" **Let** **'** **s Story Begin!** **"**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, para murid mulai pulang begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang pulang bersama. "Nee teme, kenapa kau bisa bersama gadis berkacamata sialan itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Hn, kenapa? Kau cemburu?" kata Sasuke menggoda Naruto. "Teme jangan begitu, katakan dengan jujur" kata Naruto cemberut. "Hn, tadi dia menyatakan cinta kepadaku tapi dia malah membuatku nafsu dan begitulah seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Sasuke. "Hmmm teme sialan, aku benci padamu hn" kata Naruto cuek dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke. "Dobe, kau kenapa?" kata Sasuke heran sambil mempercepat langkahnya menyesuaikan langkah Naruto. "Teme hentai, kenapa kau malah meladeninya aku benci padamu" kata Naruto kesal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saja dan mencium bibir Naruto begitu saja di lorong jalan yang sangat sepi.

.

Seorang pria berambut merah tengah duduk di bangku taman yang terlihat sepi, masih menggunakan pakaian seragamnya dia terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang. "Gaara-chan~" kata seorang pria berambut coklat panjang sambil memeluk pundak pria berambut merah. "Neji, sudah berapa kali jangan panggil aku dengan kata 'chan' dibelakangnya" kata pria itu cuek sambil menyingkirkan pelukan di pundaknya. "Gaara, kau sangat tidak perhatian kepadaku" kata pria itu sambil duduk disamping pria berambut merah. "Kita mau kemana, aku cukup lelah hari ini" kata pria berambut merah. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah ku saja, Hinata sedang tidak ada di rumah" kata pria berambut panjang. "Ne-Neji wa hen.. tai.." kata pria berambut merah dengan bersemu merah ntah karena apa. "Ayolah Gaara, aku merindukanmu~" kata pria berambut panjang itu sambil meniup telinga pria berambut merah "Aku ingin merasakan panas berada di dalam lubangmu lagi, Gaara~" bisik pria berambut pada telinga pria yang berambut merah. Wajah dan telinga pria berambut merah itu sudah memerah mengikuti warna rambutnya.

Kedua orang ini adalah Sabaku No Gaara, pria yang memiliki rambut merah dan Hyuga Neji, pria berambut coklat panjang. "Etto, itu bukannya Gaara dan Neji ya?" kata Naruto yang masih bersama Sasuke melewati taman yang sepi. Sasuke pun melihat kedua pria yang Naruto tunjuk yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka. "Hn" jawab Sasuke cuek. "Gaa-" kata Naruto yang terputus karena sesuatu. Sasuke yang heran pun melihat apa yang di lihat Naruto. Terlihat lah pemandangan di siang bolong yang cukup panas dalam waktu singkat ini. Terlihat Neji yang menindih Gaara di bangku taman yang sepi itu. Neji mendominasi bibir Gaara, dia memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Gaara. Tak lepas dari itu, tangan Neji masuk ke dalam baju Gaara dan memainkan sesuatu disana. Parahnya lagi, Neji menggesekan sesuatu miliknya yang berada di bawah sana dengan milik Gaara. Naruto menelan ludah melihat apa yang di depannya sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai yang membuat Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya untuk ke-virgin-annya.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya, terlihat tiga orang pria yang duduk di meja paling depan. Pria berambut panjang a.k.a Neji memasuki ruang kelas dan mendapati teman-temannya. "Ohayou Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara-chan~" kata Neji sambil mendekat tapi dirasakannya aura membunuh dari Gaara. "Gomenasai Neji" kata Naruto pelan. "Hah? Maksudnya?" kata Neji heran. "H-Y-U-G-A!" seru Gaara emosi dengan background monster berwarna kuning berekor satu. "Apa ini? Gaa-Gaara kau kenapa?" kata Neji takut sambil berjalan mundur. "Karena kau melakukan itu kemarin di taman, Naruto dan si pantat ayam ini melihat apa yang kita lakukan dan parahnya apa kau tau yang dilakukan pantat ayam ini, dia merekam kejadian kemarin, kau harus MATI Neji Hyuga!" seru Gaara dan mulai bangun dan mendekati Neji yang terus mundur. "Hn" jawab Sasuke cuek. "Oi Sasuke, kita ini teman kan bukannya kau harus menolongku, Na-Naruto tolong aku" kata Neji. "Gomenasai" jawab Naruto merasa bersalah telah memberitahukan tepatnya keceplosan mengatakan kepada Gaara dan ini juga ulah si teme yang memperlihatkan video apa yang Gaara dan Neji lakukan kemarin di taman.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian baru jadian?" kata Gaara yang kini telah berbeda dari yang tadi. Terlihat Neji yang babak belur di sudut ruang. Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat, tidak banyak yang berada di kelas. Hanya si pemalas Shikamaru, Sai yang sibuk dengan lukisannya dan pendiam Shino yang berada di pojokan selain mereka berempat disana. "Hmm iyaa…" jawab Naruto dengan pelan juga wajah yang bersemu merah. "Aku hanya bisa bilang selamat pada kalian berdua" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum. "Kalau aku pasti sudah melakukan hal itu langsung dengan Gaara-chan begitu kami jadian" kata Neji yang langsung di death glare Gaara. "Hn, benar juga ya, aku akan melakukan hal itu dengan Naruto-ku" kata Sasuke sambil mangut-mangut. "Teme!" seru Naruto malu. "Tapi.. Naruto, aku cuma mau mengatakan hubungan kita ini tidak lah lazim dimata masyarakat. Pasti banyak masalah nantinya, bagaimana pendapat masyarakat dan terutama orang tua kita…" kata Gaara yang membuat mereka berempat terdiam. "Tapi kan.. Kaa-san dan Bibi Mikoto itu fujoshi, Kyuu-Nii aja dipaksa menikahi Itachi-Nii…" kata Naruto setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang. "Oh iya ya, aku lupa kalau orang tua kita fujoshi" kata Sasuke terlihat menyadari hal tersebut. "Hn, jadi lupakan saja kata-kata aku barusan, aku juga baru ingat jika aku dan Neji ini dijodohkan juga" kata Gaara sambil terlihat malu karena salah bicara.

.

.

.

"Chotto matte Sasuke… Ahh~ Yamette… hmm" sebuah desahan yang berasal dari ruang kesehatan. Para murid telah meninggalkan sekolah sekarang hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja di sekolah yang memiliki urusan sehingga pulang sore. Di ruang kesehatan, terlihat dua orang pria berada dalam satu ranjang yang sama. Pria berambut pirang, kini berwajah merah sangat merah dengan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, ditambah lagi atasannya yang sudah terbuka. Sementara itu, pria raven diatasnya sedang memainkan sesuatu yang menonjol di dada pria pirang dengan mulutnya, sedangkan tangannya meremas-remas sesuatu milik si pirang di bawah sana. "Suke~ Ahh hentikan aku…" kata Naruto terhenti lagi karena Sasuke menciumnya sehingga menciptakan keheningan." Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kali ini Naruto, kali ini kau kan menjadi milikku" kata Sasuke sambil berseringai mesum.

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berjalan di lorong koridor. Sasuke merasa kesal dan Naruto merasa sangat malu. Kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kau akan menjadi milikku Naruto" kata Sasuke dan tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka menampilkan dua orang guru yang menatap terkejut Sasuke dan Naruto. Guru itu adalah Iruka-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei. "A-Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Iruka dengan wajah yang memerah. Kakashi hanya menyeringai. Naruto yang malu langsung mendorong Sasuke dan segera membenarkan dirinya yang acak-acakan. "Gomenasai.." kata Sasuke dan Naruto pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Dobe,aku ingin kita melanjutkannya, aku menunggumu nanti malam dikamarku" kata Sasuke masih kesal karena acara mencicipi dobe terganggu. "Te-Teme apa-apaan sih, hentai!" kata Naruto yang malu. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Naruto pun berhenti sehingga Sasuke heran melihatnya. "Ada apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke. "Etto, kita bukannya membawa tas ya? Kita meninggalkannya begitu saja diruang kesehatan..." kata Naruto bingung. "Hn biarkan saja" jawab Sasuke cuek. "Tapi teme kan besok ada tugas, aku harus mengerjakannya, ayolah teme ikut aku kembali mengambil tas ku disana teme~" rengek Naruto manja pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela napas "Hn, ayo kita kembali kesana" kata sasuke mengalah dan menuruti kemauan kekasihnya. "Yatta!" sorak Naruto gembira yang seperti anak kecil yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

"Ahh~ Kakashi-san, hmm~~" desah seseorang yang terdengar familiar bagi kedua pria yang mendengarnya. Sasuke dan Naruto kini berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto mengintip ke dalam melalui jendela. Terlihat seorang pria berambut abu-abu sedang duduk di atas meja dengan celana panjang yang turun hingga lutut dan ada seorang pria lagi yang menduduki sesuatu yang berada diantara paha si abu-abu. Pria itu menaik turun kan badannya dengan pria berambut abu-abu memegang bokong pria diatasnya, terlihat menikmati sesuatu yang sangat susah untuk di jelaskan. Pria itu sudah tak memakai bawahan hanya atasannya yang terlihat acak-acakan. Kedua pria yang sedang memandu kasih itu tak lain adalah Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei. "Hmm kau sangat ketat sekali Iruka, milikmu menjepitku dengan sangat ketat" desah Kakashi cukup sampai ke telinga Sasuke dan Naruto yang melihat adegan mereka. Sesuatu milik Naruto telah bangun sedangkan Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan handphone nya merekam kejadian itu. "Kakashi ini semua salahmu, aku ahhh yang cepat Kakashi motto ahh~" desah Iruka. "Salahkan para bocah yang membuat aku keras dan bernapsu untuk merasakan lubangmu lagi Iruka-chan ahh~ Aku hampir keluar" desah Kakashi mesum. "Ahhh Kakashi ahh, aku juga… ahh ikuu!" desah Iruka keras dan bergerak semakin liar membuat Kakashi di bawahnya tidak dapat menahan sesuatu yang nikmat itu. BRAK! Suara pintu di buka. "Itsuresimasu" kata Sasuke langsung masuk dan mengambil tas nya dan Naruto, menganggu kegiatan Kakashi dan Iruka.

.

.

.

Terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang berjalan pulang. Kebetulan rumah Sasuke dan Naruto bersebelahan. "Naruto, nanti malam ke kamarku ya, balkon tidak akan aku kunci, aku menunggumu, aku ingin memiliki dirimu secepatnya" kata Sasuke sambil berbisik di telinga Naruto sehingga Naruto bersemu merah. "Sasuke wa hentai!" kata Naruto malu. Secepatnya Naruto masuk ke rumah nya meninggalkan Sasuke di depan rumah. Selain rumah mereka bersebelahan, balkon kamar Sasuke dan Naruto juga berhadapan, hanya berjarak sekitar 2 meter sangat mudah untuk melompat kesana. Naruto segera mengelengkan kepalanya karena memikirkan nanti malam. Sekarang ini status mereka bukan hanya tekan tapi pacar, bukannya Naruto tidak mau melakukan itu dengan Sasuke tentu saja dia mau apalagi melakukan itu adalah bentuk cinta kita dengan pasangan kita. Tapi Naruto hanya malu, dia malu menunjukan tubuh telanjangnya. Ya sudahlah biarkan saja itu terjadi pokoknya sekarang ini Naruto aktivitas seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Tengah malam, Sasuke terlihat gusar di kasurnya. Dia telah lama menunggu Naruto tapi dia belum datang juga. "Ck, dasar dobe, aku akan mengeceknya" kata Sasuke dan langsung berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. Terlihat pintu balkon kamar Naruto terbuka dengan lampu telah dimatikan. Sasuke pun langsung memanjat dan melompat ke seberang. Kamar Naruto berwarna orange terlihat samar-samar karena gelap. Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Dilihatnya Naruto tertidur dengan pose yang sangat manis bagi Sasuke. Sasuke langsung ikut berbaring dan memeluk Naruto. "Hn dasar dobe, kenapa kau bisa manis sekali, aku tidak tahan melihatmu" kata Sasuke gemas dan mencium bibir Naruto. Tak cukup sekali, Sasuke mencium bibir itu lagi. Bibir itu sudah seperti candu bagi Sasuke. Naruto mulai gelisah, dia pun akhirnya membuka matanya. "Hmm Sasuke... Kenapa kau bisa disini? kata Naruto bangun sambil mengosok matanya. Naruto memakai kemeja yang kebesaran berwarna orang dengan dalaman sebagai baju tidurnya. Terlihat sangat manis dan sexy di depan Sasuke. "Aku menginginkanmu dobe" kata Sasuke yang tidak sabar dan langsung menindih Naruto di atas tempat tidur.

.

"Nghh... Sasuke...Ahh" desah Naruto. Pintu balkon yang terbuka, angin malam pun masuk ke dalam kamar berwarna orange yang gelap. Di sebuah kasur queen size, terlihat dua orang pria sedang memandu kasih. "Naruto dengan kemeja yang terbuka setengah berbaring dengan saliva yang mengalir dari bibirnya, leher dan dada nya terlihat banyak tanda merah disana sini. Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri, pemandangan kini sangat mendebarkan, Naruto sangat sexy dan membuatnya berdegup cukup cepat. Naruto sendiri bersemu sangat merah, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan datang ke kamarnya. Seingatnya, dia baru saja mandi dan memakai pakaian seadanya, membiarkan angin malam masuk dan ntah kapan dia tertidur. Sasuke membuka baju yang dia kenakan, memamerkan dada bidangnya yang membuat Naruto membuang muka ntah karena apa. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto lagi, dicium bibir Naruto tak terelakan lagi perang lidah. "Sasuke.. daisuki..." kata Naruto pelan. "Daisuki dayo Naruto..." jawab Sasuke. Dapat terdengar detak jantung masing-masing yang berdebar-debar kencang.

.

Tok tok tok! "Naru-chan apa kah kau sudah tidur?" kata seorang wanita berambut merah sambil membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan ...

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Last Word,**

 **Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hatsukoi** **/** **First Love**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru slight NejiGaa** **& ****ItaKyuu**

 **Warning: OOC, yaoi, lemon (asem gagal), typo (a lot), non-formal language**

 **Really Wa** **r** **ning: Ada lemon di sini, tapi gagal (maybe), mohon jangan di marahi, ternyata nulis lemon itu susah, hontou ni gomenasai readers #bow**

 **Kritik halus dan saran welcome**

 **Don't forget review it**

 **:)**

 **Reply Reviews**

 **Aiko Vallery: ini udah di lanjut, sankyuu review nya :D**

 **michhazz: hahaha mari kita lestarikan SasuNaru hip hip hore! :D**

 **Habibah794: ini lanjutannya, mereka jadi iya-iya loh wkwkwk :D**

 **Kuma Akaryuu: Dan** **…** **baca saja lanjutannya di sini :D**

 **YuRhachan: Jadi kok, tuh di lanjutannya ini :D**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **"Let's story begin!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Tok tok tok! "Naru-chan apa kah kau sudah tidur?" kata seorang wanita berambut merah sambil membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan ...

Di ruang keluarga yang sangat luas milik Namikaze, terlihat ada tiga pasang orang di sana. Seorang pria berwajah keriput dengan rambut panjang dan wanita berambut hitam, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Seorang pria berambut pirang berdiri dan wanita berambut merah panjang, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Mereka berdiri di depan dua orang pria berambut raven dan pirang yang duduk di kursi sambil berpegangan tangan. "Sasuke! Naruto! Jelaskan apa maksud kalian itu!" kata Fugaku dan Minato secara bersamaan. "Kalian ini mengganggu waktu istirahat kami tahu" kata mereka berdua lagi. "Fugaku! Minato! Kalian jangan kasar kepada mereka berdua, mereka masih kecil!" balas Mikoto dan Kushina. "Masih kecil apaan, apa kau sudah lupa apa yang telah mereka lakukan?" kata Minato. " Hn, bukannya itu karena kalian berdua yang memberikan faktor itu" balas Mikoto. "Benar sekali jika bukan karena aku dan Mikoto, kalian tidak akan seperti sekarang ini" jawab Kushina. "Iya iya, kami tau kami salah dulu, sekarang kan sudah berbeda kami mencintai kalian, jadi bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Naruto ini sekarang?" kata Fugaku.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku mohon restui aku dan Naruto, aku kali ini serius, maaf kan kami tadi" kata Sasuke membuka suara. "Bukankah kalian juga merestui Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-san? Aku harap kami juga berlaku untuk itu" kata Naruto. Terlihat Minato dan Fugaku menghela napas. "Kalau kami berdua dengan senang hati menerima hal itu" kata Mikoto dan Kushina langsung. 'Penyakit Fujoshi mereka juga belum hilang..' pikir Minato dan Fugaku. "Jadi berarti..." kata Naruto mulai terlihat senang. "Kalian merestui kami?" sambung Sasuke. Mikoto dan Kushina tersenyum tulus sedangkan Minato dan Fugaku terpaksa senyum, hal ini sangat membahagiakan bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka bahkan berpelukan di depan orang tua mereka. "Tapi kalian di larang melakukan hal 'itu' di rumah, kalian ini masih dibawah umur!" seru Fugaku dan Minato bersamaan sehingga membuat seluruhnya tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, terlihat murid-murid sudah duduk di kelas tapi tak seorang guru pun yang datang. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara kini berkumpul di meja paling depan milik Naruto dan Gaara."Neji, belikan aku minuman aku haus, aku yakin Kakashi-sensei tak akan datang cepat" kata Gaara. "Baik Gaara-chan~" kata Neji sambil nge-wink aneh. "Dobe apa kau juga menginginkan sesuatu?" kata Sasuke. "Hmm, tak ada teme tapi, aku mau Orange Milk saja deh teme" jawab Naruto. "Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil menyusul Neji keluar kelas membeli minuman untuk uke manis mereka. "Etto.. Gaara, ada yang ingin kutanyakan" kata Naruto bingung. "Hm, apa?" jawab Gaara heran. "Etto.. Kenapa jalanmu tadi begitu Gaara? Terlihat sakit pinggang dan juga ketika kau duduk, kau seperti menahan sakit" kata Naruto polos. "Etto.. anoo.. ini karena.. Neji..." jawab Gaara malu sambil bersemu merah. "Eh?!" seru Naruto kaget. "Naruto..!" kata Gaara malu. "Hehehe.. anoo, apa sakit ketika dimasuki?" tanya Naruto pelan pada Gaara. "Hah?! Naruto! Apa-apaan sih tanya hal yang memalukan seperti itu" jawab Gaara malu. "Hehehe... gomen" jawab Naruto.

"Gaara-chan, ini minumanmu~" kata Neji sambil menyodorkan minuman kepada Gaara. "Arigatou" jawab Gaara sambil menerima minuman dari Neji. "Ini dobe" kata Sasuke menyodorkan Orange Milk sedangkan Sasuke sudah minum Tomato Juice. "Sankyuu nee" kata Naruto. Saat kelas sedang kacau begini, seorang pria berambut abu-abu masuk. "Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa santai sekali kalian?" kata Kakashi begitu memasuki kelas, mood nya langsung berubah mengingat Sasuke dan Naruto berada di kelas ini, karena dua muridnya itu, dia jadi gagal meraih kenikmatan bersama kekasihnya Iruka kemarin. "Baiklah, maaf kalau saya datang terlambat karena suatu urusan pribadi yang disebabkan oleh dua orang yang muncul seenaknya kemarin" kata Kakashi menekankan kata terakhirnya. Sasuke cuek saja seperti biasa dan Naruta hanya menunduk malu. "Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran teori olahraga kita" kata Kakashi sambil membuka buku pelajarannya. "Oh iya, dalam tiga hari kedepan kita akan ke Yakushima, kalian sebentar lagi akan ujian, jadi ini adalah perpisahan, perjalanan study tour kalian yang terakhir " kata Kakashi yang membuat para murid yang senang menjadi down. Mereka lupa akan jika sebentar lagi ujian untuk kelulusan. Begitu juga Naruto dan Sasuke, setelah lulus mereka akan melanjutkan menuju SMA. Tapi biarlah hal ini berjalan sesuai dengan waktu dan takdir yang telah di tentukan.

.

.

.

"Etto... teme, nanti kau mau ke rumahku?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Sasuke kaget. "Maksudku temani aku di rumah, Tou-san dan Kaa-san hari ini tidak pulang larut malam seperti biasanya, karena mereka harus mengunjungi rumah Chiyo-obaa-san di Kyushu, mereka menginap di sana selama tiga hari ke depan" jelas Naruto. "Naruto, kau melakukan hal yang salah" kata Gaara. "Gaara-chan, ayo kita ke rumahku, Hinata pulang malam hari ini, kita bisa melakukan this and that sekarang" kata Neji senang dan pulang menyeret Gaara. "Etto.. teme.. bagaimana menurutmu? Kau temani aku dirumah ya?" ulang Naruto. "Hn, aku akan menginap di sana, aku tak bisa membiarkan kau sendirian di rumah" kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto bersemu merah. "Arigatou teme" kata Naruto sambil blushing. "Aku juga akan melakukan this and that denganmu ketika kita berduaan saja di rumah" bisik Sasuke ke telinga Naruto. Naruto semakin memerah wajahnya, Sasuke hanya cuek dan berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Naruto yang ber-blushing ria.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. "Hn, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sasuke kini mereka duduk bersantai di kamar Naruto yang cukup luas dengan cat warna orange. "Etto.. aku juga tidak tahu teme, bagaimana kalau kita menonton film saja teme"? kata Naruto sambil berpikir. "Daripada itu mending kita melakukan this and that" kata Sasuke yang langsung mendorong Naruto ke ranjang, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan rakus. "Daisuki Naruto.." bisik Sasuke ke telinga Naruto. "Hmmm Sasu... ahhh" desah Naruto karena Sasuke menjilati telinganya dan terus ke lehernya, membuat tanda merah disana. Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran membuka baju Naruto. Menampakan badan Naruto yang langsing dan sexy, ditambah lagi kissmark Sasuke semalam yang belum menghilang. Sasuke semakin bernapsu untuk membuat tanda merah sebanyak-banyaknya di tubuh Naruto, menandakan bahwa Namikaze Naruto ini sekarang milik Uchiha Sasuke. Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Sebuah suara yang terdengar pun menganggu kegiatan SasuNaru.

"Naru-chan!" seru seorang pria berambut merah api yang langsung memeluk Naruto begitu Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya. "Eh?! Kyuu-nii?" kata Naruto kaget. "Aniki.." gumam Sasuke melihat pria berambut hitam dengan wajah keriput. "Ototou.." gumam pria itu juga. "Kyuu-nii, cepat sekali kalian pulang.." kata Naruto. Kyuubi melepas pelukannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Salahkan si keriput tua itu, padahal aku masih menikmati liburan di Hokkaido" jawab pria berambut merah. "Kyuu, kita bukan libur, kita bulan madu ingat? Kita sebulan yang lalu menikah, apa kau sudah lupa?" kata pria berkeriput sambil berjalan masuk membawa dua buah koper. Sasuke hanya menghela napas karena kegiatan mereka terganggu dan Naruto cukup senang atas kepulangan Nii-chan nya hari ini.

Namikaze Kyuubi, pria berambut merah api berusia 21 tahun sekarang ini masih sebagai mahasiswa semester empat. Uchiha Itachi, pria berambut panjang berwajah keriput berusia 22 tahun mahasiswa semester akhir. Mereka kini telah menikah dan baru saja pulang dari bulan madu mereka. "Gara-gara si keriput ini yang seenaknya melakukan this and that kapan pun yang dia mau, aku jadi tidak bisa menikmati liburan ini, aku benci padamu keriput!" seru Kyuubi masih kesal kepada Itachi. "Hn, bukannya kau juga menyukainya ketika kita melakukan this and that, aku yakin yang paling bernapsu dan paling sering berteriak kan itu kau Kyuu.." balas Itachi yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari Kyuubi yang bersemu merah. "Baka!" seru Kyubi dan berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua, tepat di sebelah kamar Naruto. "Kyuu tunggu aku" kata Itachi sambil menyusul Kyuubi ke kamar. "Teme, jadi bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Naruto polos. "Hn, aku mau pulang dulu, aku akan membawakan mu sesuatu nanti, tentu saja aku akan menginap disini" kata Sasuke dan mencium bibir Naruto mesra. "Hmm, jaa nee teme, suki dayo" gumam Naruto. "Daisuki mo" balas Sasuke yang membuat Naruto bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang memakai bath robe habis mandi, ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Di rambutnya masih terdapat sisa tetes air yang masih belum kering. Sasuke cukup terkejut begitu dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa biru gelap. "Dobe..." kata Sasuke melihat seorang pria berambut pirang yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. "Etto.. Sasuke... gomenasai.. etto.." kata Naruto menggantung sambil tertunduk dengan wajah bersemu merah. "Ada apa dobe? Kenapa kau bisa kemari?" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Etto.. Kyuu-Nii dan Itachi-san.. etto.." kata Naruto bingung menyusun kalimat tapi Sasuke yang sepertinya mengerti langsung berkata. "Mereka melakukan this and that betul? Dan sangat berisik sehingga kau pun kemari?" tebak Sasuke yang langsung di angguki Naruto. "Hn.. dan pasti kau terangsang dan kemari ingin melakukannya juga kan?" tebak Sasuke lagi. "Chigau, etto.." kata Naruto semakin bingung, jelas sekali tebakan Sasuke yang terakhir itu salah. "Naruto.. Suki dayo" kata Sasuke pelan dan membawa Naruto ke dalam ciumannya. Naruto terbuai akan perlakuan Sasuke sehingga lupa akan segalanya.

.

"Ahh~ Sasuke.. suki.. ahhnn hmmm" desah Naruto dengan suara serak. Sasuke kini menandai leher jenjang Naruto lagi, kemudian dia turun perlahan memainkan dada Naruto. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, tangannya membelai perut langsing Naruto. "Sasuke hmm.. ahhnnn.." desahan Naruto terus terdengar, tubuh Naruto menjadi sangat sensitive, apa pun yang disentuh Sasuke hal itu membuat Naruto merasakan getaran aneh di tubuhnya. "Naruto.." kata Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Naruto lagi. Sasuke bangun dan melepaskan bath robe nya, sehingga menampakan Sasuke yang kini hanya memakai dalaman, kulit Sasuke begitu putih berbeda dengan Naruto yang berkulit tan. Dada Sasuke yang bidang dan perutnya yang mulai membentuk kotak berbeda dengan Naruto yang langsing dan sexy.

.

"Kau telah basah Naruto.." bisik Sasuke begitu dia memegang dalaman Naruto, terasa sesuatu yang lengket di sana dan sesuatu yang mengeras di baliknya. "Sasuke wa.. hentai" jawab Naruto bersemu merah sekali. "Sini, kau juga harus merasakan punyaku" kata Sasuke dan menempatkan tangan Naruto ke atas dalaman miliknya. Begitu Naruto merasakan benda itu, benda itu terasa berdenyut, besar dan keras daripada miliknya sehingga membuat Naruto semakin memerah. "Lihat, dia memerlukanmu Naruto, apakah kau mau melihatnya dan mencicipinya?" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto. Naruto terdiam cukup lama dan akhirnya mengangguk. Sasuke pun membenarkan duduknya dengan mengangkangkan kakinya, memamerkan sesuatu miliknya.

.

"Ahh Naruto.. ohww hmmm" desah Sasuke sambil membelai kepala Naruto yang naik turun sedang 'memakan lolipop' dan 'menjilati ice cream'. "Naruto, hentikan! Rebahan lah, aku tak yakin bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi" kata Sasuke kewalahan melawan Naruto yang mempermainkan miliknya dengan cukup hebat bagi seorang pemula. Sasuke pun melepaskan dalaman milik Naruto, dia meremas sesuatu yang bangun dan berlendir itu. "Ahhnnn Sasuke!" desah Naruto keras. Sasuke kemudian menjilati permen barunya itu, di masukannya ke dalam mulutnya dalam satu kali coba. "Sasu.. Ahhnn Ah ohmmnn" desah Naruto sambil menahan kenikmatan tersebut dengan mengenggam sprei dengan erat. Sasuke juga menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana yang berwarna pink itu. "Ahhh~ Sasu…... ahhh!" desah Naruto semakin jadi.

.

"Sasuke.. ahh hh ahh nyan~" desah Naruto semakin jadi karena tiga jari Sasuke masuk ke dalam diri Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih sibuk bermain dengan permennya. "Sasuke masukan.. Aku menginginkan dirimu…. di dalam ku... ahh" desah Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan akan kenikmatan ini. Sasuke melepaskan dirinya, dia pun mengambil posisi di depan diri Naruto. "Aku akan masuk Naruto.. Tahanlah…." kata Sasuke dan mulai mengarahkan miliknya ke dalam diri Naruto. "Ugghh.. Sasuke... ittaii." desah Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke sekuat tenaga. "Hhh Naruto.. kau sangat ketat…." desah Sasuke yang menikmati setiap inchi dirinya memasuki diri Naruto. "Sasuke..!" seru Naruto begitu Sasuke memasukinya seutuhnya. "Naruto.. aku telah di dalam.. apa kau bisa merasakannya? Kita telah bersatu ahhhh" desah Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto dan menjilati juga menggigit telinga Naruto. "Sasuke ughh ahh, Sasuke.. hhhh bergeraklah.." desah Naruto sambil menahan antara sakit dan nikmat. "As your wish my dear….." kata Sasuke sensual dan mulai membawa Naruto bergerak, mengeluar masukan miliknya dalam tubuh Naruto, memandu kasih, menunjukan rasa cintanya terhadap pasangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **Last Words,**

 **Aku harap ff ini makin menghibur kalian dan semakin banyak readers juga yang follow dan favorite kan,** **amin :)**

 **Oh iya,** **Review again please~ Review kalian sangat membuatku semangat mengetiknya~** **:D** **;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hatsukoi** **/** **First Love**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu, NejiGaa** **&** **KakaIru (little)**

 **Warning: OOC, Yaoi, no lemon just lime, Typo (a lot), bad language**

 **RnR please, Don't like Don't read**

 **Reply Reviews:**

 **InmaGination: Hahaha iya tema buat chap 3 emang** **'** **this and that** **'** **:D Thanks for review :D**

 **Lhiae932: Hahaha suka lemon yang panjang ya, yosh akan aku usahakan ya :D Thanks for review :D**

 **michhazz: Oh iya ya, sankyuu udah membantu meralatnya :D Kebiasaan yang buruk ni sering menggunakan paduan kata yang salah, Thanks for review** **:D**

 **Habibah794: Hahaha namanya juga bocah, dilarang tetap saja ngelanggar karena ada motto yang mengatakan** **'** **Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar** **'** **:P Thanks for review :D**

 **Kuma Akaryuu: Ohohoho jangan lewatkan Second, Third, dst ya :D Thanks for review :D**

 **YuRhachan: Iya, mereka masih kecil, baru berumur 15 tahun kelas 3 smp udah berbuat yang nggak-nggak ckckck, Thanks for review** **:D**

 **Retnoelf: Yupz, ketahuan tuh masalah numpuk dah ntar, Thanks for review :D**

 **Thanks to for Follow and** **F** **avorite my story**

 **And last...**

 **"Let's story begin!"**

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan tertatih, karena sakit di pinggangnya dan bokongnya, akhirnya dia mengerti alasan Gaara yang berjalan aneh kemarin. "Naruto daijobu desu ka?" tanya Gaara yang khawatir melihat Naruto. "Wah Sasuke ternyata kau bisa membuat Naruto seperti itu, dan lihat di lehernya banyak sekali tanda merah" kata Neji sambil memukul pundak Sasuke. "Neji, bisakah kau diam, atau kau kubunuh" kata Gaara sambil memberikan death glare nya pada Neji yang membuat Neji terdiam seribu bahasa. "Etto.. Daijobu desu" kata Naruto sambil duduk di kursi nya. "Naruto kalau kau kenapa-napa kasih tau aku ya, gomenasai kau jadi begini karna aku" kata Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Naruto mesra. "Ehem!" deheman Gaara yang menyadarkan Sasuke dan Naruto dari dunia mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang pria duduk bersama di sofa keluarga dan menghela napas. "Kau ada masalah apa Naru-chan? Kau kelihatan sakit" kata Kyuubi. "Hmm, tidak ada Kyuu-Nii aku hanya lelah" jawab Naruto. "Dobe, apa kau sudah makan? Aku membawakanmu bento" kata Sasuke yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. "Eh?! Maaf merepotkanmu teme, tapi kenapa kau tidak membelikanku ramen?" keluh Naruto sambil pout dan menerima bento dari Sasuke. "Hee.. aku masih tak menyangka ternyata kalian pacaran" kata Kyuubi sambil berpangku tangan. "Hehehe.. iya Kyuu-Nii" jawab Naruto malu dan membuka bento nya. Kyuubi yang melihat bento tiba-tiba menjadi eneg dan berlari keluar, tepatnya ke toilet yang ada di seberang ruangan. "Lho Kyuu kau kenapa?" kata Itachi yang baru datang heran. "Hueek!" suara muntah Kyuubi yang terdengar sampai ruang keluarga. "Kyuu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi yang berada di belakang Kyuubi sambil mengelus punggung Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-san kenapa ya?" gumam Sasuke. "Ntah" jawab Naruto sambil menaruh bento nya di atas meja. "Kyuu jangan-jangan kau hamil!" seru Itachi. "Hah?! Apa maksudmu keriput, bagaimana aku bisa hamil, ini hanya masuk angin biasa dan aku hanya eneg liat makanan" kata Kyuubi membela diri. "Tapi Kyuu, ketika kita bulan madu, apa kau lupa kita hampir setiap saat melakukan this and that, dan lagi aku mengeluarkannya di dalammu terus" jawab Itachi. "Keriput jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh! Ini juga karena kau yang membiarkan aku telanjang terus dan membiarkan angin malam masuk!" seru Kyuubi tidak mau kalah. "Tidak Kyuu, kau pasti hamil, ayo kita ke dokter kandungan sekarang" kata Itachi menarik Kyuubi. "Hah?! Aku baik-baik saja, kalau mau ke dokter biasa saja, kenapa harus ke dokter kandungan?!" seru Kyuubi sambil menepis tangan Itachi. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah kedua aniki mereka. "Dobe, kau tidak hamil juga kan?" kata Sasuke. "Tidak teme, aku yakin aku baik-baik saja meski kita bermain sampai beberapa ronde semalam" jawab Naruto sambil bersemu merah. "Benarkah syukurlah, kalau tidak Tou-san dan Kaa-san bisa membunuhku kerena telah melakukan this and that bersamamu" kata Sasuke. "I-Iya, etto... tapi apa kau yakin Kyuu-Nii.. hamil?".

.

.

.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku tidak hamil bodoh, kau ini memalukan sekali keriput!" kata Kyuubi yang masuk ke rumah sambil membanting pintu dengan marah serta malu. "Kyuu, maafkan aku, aku hanya berharap kau hamil saja Kyuu" kata Itachi menyusul Kyuubi. "Baka, kau kan tau aku ini pria, aku bagaimana mungkin bisa hamil?!" seru Kyuubi. "Kyuu, aku tau itu, maafkan aku Kyuu, aku mencintaimu Kyuu, aku menerimamu apa adanya" kata Itachi sambil memeluk Kyuubi. "Baka, aku tau itu tentu saja I.. tachi..." kata Kyuubi sambil memeluk balik Itachi. Ntah kenapa, Kyuubi selalu saja menyukai orang ini. "Kyuu.." bisik Itachi dan mencium bibir Kyuubi lembut. "Kyuu.. bagaimana kalau kita membuat anak lagi? Aku akan membuatmu hamil pasti" kata Itachi tiba-tiba dan langsung menggendong Kyuubi ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. "Aku membencimu keriput!" seru Kyuubi sebelum suaranya menjadi desahan yang keras.

"Sasu... hmm~" desah Naruto menikmati permainan Sasuke. "Naruto.. kau begitu ketat.." desah Sasuke sambil mengeluar masukan miliknya dengan cepat. "Sasuke.. daisuki.." desah Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya. Sasuke kaget akan perlakuan Naruto. Sasuke akhirnya hanya menikmati hal itu dan dia memutar balik keadaan, di biarkannya Naruto yang di atas menikmati dirinya. Naruto dengan cepat menaik turunkan tubuhnya, membuat milik Sasuke keluar masuk dengan cepat juga. "Naruto.. kenapa kau bernapsu sekali hari ini" kata Sasuke sambil menghisap dada Naruto dan membuat tanda merah di tubuh Naruto. "Aku.. juga tidak tau.. aku sangat menginginkan dirimu Sasuke... hanya untuk ku seorang…. ugh ahhhnnnnn~" desah Naruto dan menyemburkan cairan cintanya tepat ke dada Sasuke. "Sangat manis, cairanmu Naruto" kata Sasuke yang menjilati jarinya yang dia lumuri dengan cairan Naruto. "Hmm.. Sasuke.." desah Naruto lemas. "Tapi kau tau Naruto, kita belum selesai, masih cukup panjang permainan kita Naruto..." bisik Sasuke yang membuat Naruto bersemu merah. Seperti kata Sasuke, malam ini malam yang panjang untuk mereka.

.

.

.

"Naru-chan, kaa-san dan tou-san pulang!" seru Kushina dengan suara merdunya. "Hmp, paling dia masih tidur, ini hari minggu kan Kushina" kata Minato. "Kau ini, dasar tidak perhatian pada anak sendiri" sebal Kushina. "Anoo, Kushi-chan Minato-san.. maaf mengganggu, apa Sasuke ada di sini? Dia beberapa hari ini tidak pernah tidur di rumah" kata Mikoto yang muncul bersama Fugaku. "Eh?! Kami baru saja pulang dari perjalanan, kami tidak tau apa kah Sasuke-kun ada di sini atau tidak" jawab Kushina. "Hn, itu kan sepatu Sasuke dan Itachi?" gumam Fugaku yang menyadari sesuatu. " Ini sepatu milik Kyuubi juga" kata Minato. "Apa mungkin Itachi dan Kyuubi telah pulang dari bulan madu mereka?" kata Mikoto. "Ayo kita mengecek ke lantai dua" usul Kushina. "Baiklah ayo" kata Minato. "Lho, tou-san dan kaa-san? Juga bibi Kushina dan paman Minato" kata Itachi yang baru saja keluar kamar. "Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Mikoto. "Iya kaa-san, maaf tidak memberitahu karena aku harus membujuk Kyuubi" jelas Itachi. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Fugaku. "Tidak tou-san bukan masalah besar" jawab Itachi. "Oh iya, apa kau melihat Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kushina. "Oh ototou, dia tidur sekamar dengan Naruto, mereka semalam sangat berisik sekali" jawab Itachi. "HAH?! SASUKE! NARUTO!" teriakan menggema dari Fugaku dan Minato yang seperti iblis.

.

.

.

.

.

Yakushima, di sebuah penginapan yang besar. Terlihat empat orang siswa yang membawa koper masing-masing di bawah kaki mereka. "Hmm aku sekamar dengan Sasuke, aku ingin bersama Gaara-chan" kata Neji. "Kenapa kita tidak bertukar kamar saja?" kata Sasuke mengusulkan. "Eh?! Aku tidak mau, aku pasti tidak akan bisa menikmati study tour ini, setiap malam aku yakin pasti Neji bakal men-rape aku" kata Gaara sambil bersemu. "Kalau aku.. tidak masalah" kata Naruto sambil tertunduk malu. "Wah, ini dia uke idaman semua orang, Gaara kau harus belajar dengan Naruto agar menjadi uke sejati" kata Neji. "Aho! Aku benci padamu Hyuga!" seru Gaara merasa sebal dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya sambil membawa kopernya sendirian meninggalkan Neji, Naruto dan Sasuke. "Gaara tunggu, maafkan aku" kata Neji merasa bersalah dan berlari mengejar Gaara.

"Gaara!" seru Neji begitu mereka sampai di depan kamar. "Apa lagi?" kata Gaara sambil memandang Neji dengan mata nya yang memerah menahan tangis. "Maafkan aku, harusnya aku tidak membandingkanmu dengan Naruto, maaf Gaara, yang aku cintai hanya kau, aku bahkan tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan Naruto itu yang terbaik Gaara, hanya kau yang terbaik bagiku" jelas Neji sambil memeluk Gaara. Gaara memukul dada Neji, "Aku benci padamu.. kirai.. suki..." kata Gaara tidak jelas. "Baka, kau mencintaiku atau membenciku Gaara?" kata Neji sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Gaara yang manis sekali. "Daisuki!" seru Gaara sambil bersemu merah sambil memeluk Neji semakin erat. "Yosh, tidak akan aku biarkan kau tidur malam ini" kata Neji dan menggendong Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar penginapan.

"Dobe, sepertinya kita sekamar" kata Sasuke sambil membawa kopernya dan Naruto ke kamar sebelah kamar NejiGaa. "I-Iya teme.." kata Naruto nervous. "Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku menginginkan dirimu?" kata Sasuke. "Eh?! Boleh saja.." jawab Naruto pelan. "Kalau sekarang bagaimana? Suara Gaara dan Neji sangat mengganggu" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk pundak Naruto. "Hmm teme.. baiklah.." kata Naruto sambil bersemu merah sebelum Sasuke mencium bibirnya dan menidurkan nya di atas futon yang telah tersedia.

"Dua pasangan itu sangat gila dan nekat ya" komen Iruka yang melihat dari jauh apa yang dilakukan keempat muridnya di depan pintu kamar masing-masing. "Hmm.. apakah kau juga mau Iruka?" kata Kakashi sambil memeluk perut Iruka. Iruka yang berdiri dan Kakashi yang duduk, memudahkan Kakashi menarik Iruka duduk dipangkuannya. "Kakashi.. nanti ada yang lihat bagaimana" kata Iruka panik sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Kakashi dari perutnya. "Tidak ada siapa pun di sini kan, atau kau ingin melakukannya di kamar kita?" kata Kakashi sambil mencium leher Iruka. " Hmm.. Kakashi.. Ahh~ Di-di kamar saja.." desah Iruka karena Kakashi menjilati lehernya. Kakashi tersenyum dan membawa Iruka ke kamar mereka memandu kasih.

.

.

.

Hari kedua, acara study tour. Sasuke berpose dengan Naruto di depan sebuah danau yang sangat indah, sedangkan Gaara dan Neji memotret Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka menikmati semua perjalanan mereka, tak lupa semuanya mereka berempat abadikan dalam foto yang sangat berharga. "Orange Milk?" tawar Sasuke pada Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah kaleng minuman. NejiGaa saat ini sedang berfoto dan bermesraan ria. "Etto, arigatou teme" jawab Naruto sambil menerima minuman itu. "Kau nanti malam mau berendam dobe? Kalau tidak salah ada onsen di penginapan kita" kata Sasuke sambil duduk di samping Naruto. "Onsen? Hmm aku mau teme!" jawab Naruto semangat. "Tapi kita memakai onsennya ketika semua tertidur ya, aku ingin mencoba melakukannya di luar bersamamu" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Gaara kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat tidak sehat" kata Neji sambil membawa Gaara duduk di kursi bersama SasuNaru. "Aku hanya kelelahan saja, ini semua kan gara-gara kau Neji!" seru Gaara. "Ada yang tidak enak badan atau lelah kah? Kalian bisa kembali ke bis untuk istirahat" kata Kakashi memberikan pengumuman. "Ayo Gaara kita kembali" kata Neji sambil membawa Gaara, Gaara hanya menurut dan mengikuti Neji. "Dobe, apa kau juga ingin kembali? Aku yakin kau pasti lelah, ditambah lagi kita semalam..." kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Hmm teme, aku baik-baik saja kok" jawab Naruto semangat. "Hn, baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Sasuke.

"Etto, Kakashi-sensei dimana Iruka-sensei? Sejak pagi aku tidak melihatnya" kata Naruto pada Kakashi yang kini bersama mereka. "Hmm? Iruka? Dia sangat kelelahan, aku mungkin sudah berlebihan semalam" jawab Kakashi. "Hah? Maksud sensei?" kata Naruto bingung. "Mereka melakukan this and that dobe, sepertinya Kakashi-sensei melakukannya sampai kelewatan" jawab Sasuke yang tepat mengena bagi Kakashi. "Kalau saja, dia ada di sini pasti lebih menyenangkan" jawab Kakashi sambil menghela napas. "Hahaha semangat lah sensei kan ada kami disini!" kata Naruto menyemangati Kakashi yang membuat Kakashi merasa aneh.

"Teme, ayo kita juga berfoto dengan teman sekelas kita, lihat Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura-chan, Ino dan Sai menunggu kita teme" kata Naruto sambil menyeret Sasuke untuk bergabung dalam foto bersama. Selain Naruto dan Sasuke, terlihat pria berambut coklat dengan tato taring di pipinya, pria berambut hitam dengan kacamata hitam dan jaket yang panjang menutupi wajahnya, pria berambut nanas yang kini menguap, pria berambut hitam berkulit pucat dan tersenyum ramah, gadis berambut pink panjang, dan gadis berambut purang pudar dengan gaya rambut di ikat dan pony yang cukup panjang. Ini lah teman sekelas Naruto dan Sasuke selain Gaara dan Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Sai, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka semua telah terikat oleh sesuatu yang bernama takdir. Semuanya terlihat bahagia sekarang ini tapi siapa yang kan tau beberapa tahun lagi, ntah apa yang kan terjadi pada mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Note: Setelah** **ini ada chapter special, kisah tiga hari mereka full di Yakushima, penasaran kan? Apakah SasuNaru bakalan lemon di onsen? Lihat saja nanti :D**

 **RnR please, yours review always give me support! :)**


	5. Chapter 4,5

**Hatsukoi** **/** **First Love**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru slight NejiGaa and KakaIru**

 **Warning: OOC, yaoi, lemon, typo, bad language**

 **~RnR please~**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **"Let's the story begin!"**

 **.**

 **Author Opinion**

 **Please Read Hatsukoi/First Love**

 **Chapter 1 - 4 first before read this one**

 **Thank You Very Much**

 **.**

 **Hatsukoi Spesial**

 **"Love Love Study Tour!"**

 **.**

 **Special Chapter**

 **.**

First Day,

"Teme!" seru pria berambut pirang yang berlari mengejar seorang pria berambut raven. Mereka membawa koper masing-masing. "Kau jahat sekali tidak mau menunggu ku teme!" seru pria berambut pirang lagi. "Kau berisik sekali dobe, ini masih pagi, jangan membuat kekacauan" jawab pria berambut raven. "Tapi teme.. kita kan sudah pacaran.." gumam si pirang sambil pout. "Hm, kau sangat ingin sekali mengumbar kemesraan dobe" kata Sasuke dan menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan mencuri ciuman di bibir Naruto. Naruto hanya blushing setelah di cium di tengah jalan yang kebetulan sedang sepi. "Dobe jangan melamun terus, kalau tidak cepat kita akan telat sampai di sekolah" kata Sasuke yang menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Teme matte!" seru Naruto sambil mengejar Sasuke.

Begitu mereka sampai di sekolah, semua telah berkumpul. Setelah dimarahi oleh Kakashi-sensei karena telat, mereka langsung saja naik ke dalam bis dan duduk di belakang bersama NejiGaa sedangkan KakaIru duduk di depan mengawasi para murid dari spion kaca bis. "Kita akan sampai di sana dalam 1 jam, jadi buatlah diri kalian senyaman mungkin" kata Iruka yang langsung dijawab dengan penurut oleh para murid. "Teme, aku mau tidur pinjami aku bahu mu teme" kata Naruto manja dengan malu. "Hn?" gumam Sasuke heran dan langsung saja menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. "Ciee romantis sekali kalian ini" kata Neji menggoda SasuNaru. "Gaara, apa kau juga mau seperti Naruto? Sini baringkan saja kepalamu di bahu ku" kata Neji dan menarik kepala Gaara dan menaruhnya di bahunya. "Neji jangan aneh-aneh! Aku ga mau!" seru Gaara malu dan mencoba melepaskan diri tapi Neji tetap memaksakan Gaara. "Tidak, kau harus seperti ini terus, kita tidak akan kalah romantis dari SasuNaru juga!" kata Neji yang membuat Gaara hanya menghela napas. "Iruka, apa kau juga mau meminjam bahu ku untuk bersandar?" kata Kakashi. "Tidak terima kasih Kakashi, aku belum lelah, dan juga kita harus memberikan contoh yang baik untuk murid-murid kita" jawab Iruka menolak tawaran Kakashi yang membuat Kakashi merasa sedih. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku yang meminjam bahumu" kata Kakashi tak kehilangan akal untuk bermesraaan dengan ukenya. Iruka mau tidak mau pun menerima Kakashi meminjam bahunya. 'Sungguh kekasih yang childish" pikir Iruka dan mulai membuat dirinya fokus pada pemandangan disampingnya.

 **.**

Yakushima, murid-murid pun turun dan mulai melihat pemandangan. Di lihat oleh mereka hanya terminal. Lho? Kenapa mereka berhenti di terminal? Bukannya mereka itu ke penginapan dulu? "Baiklah semuanya, kita sudah sampai di Yakushima, kita tidak berada di kota nya, kita berada di kawasan daerah pedesaannya" jelas Iruka yang melihat para murid bingung. "Eh?!" seru murid-murid kaget, kecewa. "Tapi di sini penginapannya sangat besar dan pemandangannya sangat bagus, kalau tidak salah ada danau, air terjun dan ada kuil!" kata Iruka yang membuat semangat para murid bangkit kembali. "Yosh, mari kita ke penginapan dulu!" ajak Iruka dangan semangat. "Tapi penginapannya itu jauh loh dari terminal ini" komen Kakashi merusak suasana. "Eh?!" seru muri-murid kembali down. "Kakashi! Kau menyebalkan!" seru Iruka marah karena Kakashi mengacaukan suasana yang sudah kembali semangat sedangkan Kakashi hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ehhh?!" seru murid-murid lagi yang melihat sebuah gerbang dengan anak tangga yang panjang dan pepohonan di sekelilingnya. "Aku sudah tidak kuat sensei!" seru pria bertato segitiga yang sudah sangat kelelahan. Bukan hanya pria itu saja rata-rata semuanya kelelahan. Kenapa? Karena dari terminal menuju depan gerbang ini berjarak kira-kira 1 km dan ditambah dengan membawa koper masing-masing yang cukup berat. Sekarang menaiki tangga yang panjang. Ntah apa yang sensei nya ini pikirkan untuk study tour kemari. "Kalian jangan banyak mengeluh, cepat ambil koper kalian dan kita akan mengangkutnya ke atas! Penginapan kita ada diatas!" kata Kakashi dengan smirk yang jahat. Dia sangat senang bisa menyiksa para muridnya sekarang ini. Mau tidak mau para murid pun harus menuruti perintah itu kalau tidak mereka tidak akan sampai di penginapan tepat waktu sedangkan sekarang sudah mulai memasuki sore hari.

 **.**

Di sebuah penginapan yang besar. Semuanya terlihat tepar, mereka langsung mulai minta data penyusunan kamar, begitu mereka mendapatkannya mereka langsung menyerbu masuk ke kamar masing-masing istirahat. Kini hanya terlihat empat orang siswa yang mambawa koper masing-masing di bawah kaki mereka. "Hmm aku sekamar dengan Sasuke, aku ingin bersama Gaara-chan" kata Neji. "Kenapa kita tidak bertukar kamar saja?" kata Sasuke mengusulkan. "Eh?! Aku tidak mau, aku pasti tidak akan bisa menikmati study tour ini, setiap malam aku yakin pasti Neji bakal men-rape aku" kata Gaara sambil bersemu. "Kalau aku.. tidak masalah" kata Naruto sambil tertunduk malu. "Wah, ini dia uke idaman semua orang, Gaara kau harus belajar dengan Naruto agar menjadi uke sejati" kata Neji. "Aho! Aku benci padamu Hyuga!" seru Gaara merasa sebal dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil membawa kopernya sendirian meninggalkan Neji, Naruto dan Sasuke. "Gaara tunggu, maafkan aku" kata Neji merasa bersalah dan berlari mengejar Gaara.

"Gaara!" seru Neji begitu mereka sampai di depan kamar. "Apa lagi?" kata Gaara sambil memandang Neji dengan mata nya yang memerah menahan tangis. "Maafkan aku, harusnya aku tidak membandingkanmu dengan Naruto, maaf Gaara, yang aku cintai hanya kau, aku bahkan tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan Naruto itu yang terbaik Gaara, hanya kau yang terbaik bagiku" jelas Neji sambil memeluk Gaara. Gaara memukul dada Neji, "Aku benci padamu.. kirai.. suki..." kata Gaara tidak jelas. "Baka, kau mencintaiku atau membenciku Gaara?" kata Neji sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Gaara ynag manis sekali. "Daisuki!" seru Gaara sambil bersemu merah sambil memeluk Neji semakin erat. "Yosh, tidak akan aku biarkan kau tidur malam ini" kata Neji dan menggendong Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar penginapan.

"Dobe, sepertinya kita sekamar" kata Sasuke sambil membawa kopernya dan Naruto ke kamar sebelah kamar NejiGaa. "I-Iya teme.." kata Naruto nervous. "Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku menginginkan dirimu?" kata Sasuke. "Eh?! Boleh saja.." jawab Naruto pelan. "Kalau sekarang bagaimana? Suara Gaara dan Neji sangat mengganggu" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk pundak Naruto. "Hmm teme.. baiklah.." kata Naruto sambil bersemu merah sebelum Sasuke mencium bibirnya dan menidurkan nya di atas futon yang telah tersedia.

"Dua pasangan itu sangat gila dan nekat ya" komen Iruka yang melihat dari jauh apa yang dilakukan keempat muridnya di depan pintu kamar masing-masing. "Hmm.. apakah kau juga mau Iruka?" kata Kakashi sambil memeluk perut Iruka. Iruka yang berdiri dan Kakashi yang duduk, memudahkan Kakashi menarik Iruka duduk dipangkuannya. "Kakashi.. nanti ada yang lihat bagaimana" kata Iruka panik sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Kakashi dari perutnya. "Tidak ada siapa pun di sini kan, atau kau ingin melakukannya di kamar kita?" kata Kakashi sambil mencium leher Iruka. " Hmm.. Kakashi.. Ahh~ Di-di kamar saja.." desah Iruka karena Kakashi menjilati lehernya. Kakashi tersenyum dan membawa Iruka ke kamar mereka memandu kasih.

.

Hari pertama yang melelahkan ini telah berakhir, mereka semua kini beristirahat dalam kamar masing-masing kecuali untuk tiga pasangan yang baru selesai melakukan this and that. Mereka sungguh memiliki stamina yang kuat, setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan mereka masih mampu melakukannya, sungguh... sesuatu yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan.

.

.

.

Second Day,

"Teme, cepat kita akan telat nanti kalau tidak cepat" komen Naruto sambil memakai seragamnya. "Hn, baiklah dobe tapi aku menginginkan morning kiss ku dulu" kata Sasuke yang baru bangun dengan selimut menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan telanjang dada. "Teme jangan aneh-aneh, kita akan terlambat untuk acara kita!" seru Naruto yang sudah selesai memakai pakaiannya. Sasuke pun bangun dan menarik Naruto, membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang mesra di pagi hari. "Manis" komen Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Naruto lagi. Naruto hanya blushing ria. "Teme! Cepat! Nanti Kakashi-sensei akan memarahi kita" kata Naruto sambil blushing dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Hn" jawab Sasuke dan mulai memakai seragamnya.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul. Mereka semua menaiki bis yang terparkir di halaman penginapan, syukurlah mereka tidak perlu menuruni tangga yang panjang itu. Dengan pemandangan alam musim gugur yang indah, para murid menikmati hal itu. Tak terasa sampailah mereka pada acara study tour mereka. Kunjungan hari ini adalah di danau yang sangat indah. Sungguh danau yang indah, para murid sangat senang dengan ini. Mereka mulai sibuk untuk mengabadikan tempat ini dalam sebuah foto bersama mereka. Ada juga yang kini sibuk mencari tau tentang sejarah dan juga ada tengah melakukan penjalahan.

Sasuke berpose dengan Naruto di depan sebuah danau yang sangat indah, sedangkan Gaara dan Neji memotret Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka menikmati semua perjalanan mereka, tak lupa semuanya mereka berempat abadikan juga kenangan mereka hari ini dalam foto yang sangat berharga. "Orange Milk?" tawar Sasuke pada Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah kaleng minuman. NejiGaa saat ini sedang berfoto dan bermesraan ria. "Etto, arigatou teme" jawab Naruto sambil menerima minuman itu. "Kau nanti malam mau berendam dobe? Kalau tidak salah ada onsen di penginapan kita" kata Sasuke sambil duduk di samping Naruto. "Onsen? Hmm aku mau teme!" jawab Naruto semangat. "Tapi kita memakai onsennya ketika semua tertidur ya, aku ingin mencoba melakukannya di luar bersamamu" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto yang membuat Naruto blushing ria mendengar pengakuan mesum Sasuke.

"Gaara kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat tidak sehat" kata Neji sambil membawa Gaara duduk di kursi bersama SasuNaru. "Aku hanya kelelahan saja, ini semua kan gara-gara kau Neji!" seru Gaara sambil duduk di kursi. "Ada yang tidak enak badan atau lelah kah? Kalian bisa kembali ke bis untuk istirahat" kata Kakashi memberikan pengumuan melihat ada beberapa muridnya yang terlihat sakit seperti Gaara. "Ayo Gaara kita kembali" kata Neji sambil membawa Gaara kembali ke bis untuk istirahat, Gaara hanya menurut dan mengikuti Neji. "Dobe, apa kau juga ingin kembali? Aku yakin kau pasti lelah, ditambah lagi kita semalam..." kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Hmm teme, aku baik-baik saja kok" jawab Naruto semangat. "Hn, baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Sasuke sambil merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Etto, Kakashi-sensei di mana Iruka-sensei? Sejak pagi aku tidak melihatnya" kata Naruto pada Kakashi yang kini bersama mereka. "Hmm? Iruka? Dia sangat kelelahan, aku mungkin sudah berlebihan semalam" jawab Kakashi dengan lesu. "Hah? Maksud sensei?" kata Naruto bingung. "Mereka melakukan this and that dobe, sepertinya Kakashi-sensei melakukannya sampai kelewatan" jawab Sasuke yang tepat mengena bagi Kakashi. "Kalau saja, dia ada disini pasti lebih menyenangkan" jawab Kakashi sambil menghela napas. "Hahaha semangat lah sensei kan ada kami disini!" kata Naruto menyemangati Kakashi yang membuat Kakashi merasa aneh sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar balik bola matanya malas.

.

Sepanjang hari ini mereka habis kan bersama, makan siang bersama dan berjelajah di sekitar danau. Tak terasa hari mulai semakin sore, ini waktunya kembali ke penginapan. Sudah cukup perjalanan hari ini bagi semuanya, mereka juga merasa sudah cukup disini tapi sebelum kembali, terlihat ada beberapa murid yang berdiri menyusun barisan untuk berfoto dengan background danau indah itu, pohon-pohon musim gugur dan matahari sore.

"Teme, ayo kita juga berfoto dengan teman sekelas kita, lihat Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura-chan, Ino dan Sai menunggu kita teme" kata Naruto sambil menyeret Sasuke yang berniat kembali ke bis untuk bergabung dalam foto bersama. Selain Naruto dan Sasuke, terlihat pria berambut coklat dengan tato taring di pipinya, pria berambut hitam dengan kacamata hitam dan jaket yang panjang menutupi wajahnya, pria berambut nanas yang kini menguap, pria berambut hitam berkulit pucat dan tersenyum ramah, gadis berambut pink panjang, dan gadis berambut purang pudar dengan gaya rambut di ikat dan pony yang cukup panjang. Ini lah teman sekelas Naruto dan Sasuke selain Gaara dan Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Sai, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino. NejiGaa yang tidak mau ketinggalan pun ikut dalam barisan untuk berfoto bersama. Wajah mereka tampak bahagia. Di bagian atas ada SasuNaru yang dimana Naruto berpose sedangkan Sasuke pose dengan ogah-ogahan. Ada juga NejiGaa yang berpelukan dalam foto itu, Sai di ujung sendiri yang tersenyum polos. Di bagian bawah ada Shikamaru yang menguap, Sakura dan Ino yang merangkul pundak masing-masing dengan senyum terpaksa serta Kiba yang tersenyum lebar dan Shino yang diam seperti biasanya. Hal ini mengakhiri perjalanan mereka hari ini.

.

"Iruka, kau baik-baik saja?" kata Kakashi begitu dia memasuki kamarnya dengan Iruka. "Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan perjalanan tadi?" kata Iruka yang duduk di kursi dengan memakai jubah mandi. "Syukurlah aku merindukanmu Iruka" kata Kakashi dan memeluk Iruka. "Hei, kau ini Kakashi siapa yang menyuruhmu setelah melakukannya masih saja meminta terus?" kata Iruka sambil bersemu merah dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kakashi. "Habisnya kau sangat menggodaku Iruka seperti sekarang ini, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu terus" kata Kakashi dengan wajah mesum. Iruka hanya menelan ludah, dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dasar Kakashi yang sangat mesum.

SasuNaru dan NejiGaa sudah lelah hari ini, bahkan SasuNaru lupa akan janji mereka untuk melakukan this and that di onsen. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan hari ini, begitu sampai di penginapan tepatnya kamar masing-masing, para uke langsung menuju futon dan tidur sedangkan para seme hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah uke mereka dan mau tidak mau pun menyusul uke mereka untuk bertemu di alam mimpi sana.

.

.

.

Third or Last Day,

Pagi yang indah ini, terlihat semuanya memakai pakaian olahraga hari ini. Mereka semua melakukan peregangan. "Minna, hari ini kita akan ke air terjun okay? Semuanya ikuti sensei ya, dan hati-hati di sepanjang perjalanan kita ke sana, jangan sampai ada yang terpisah!" kata Iruka dengan semangat. "Yosh, kita akan melihat air terjun, aku tidak sabar melihatnya!" kata Naruto excited. "Gaara kalau kau nanti tidak kuat punggungku siap menjadi tempat untuk menggendongmu" kata Neji. "Aku tidak lemah Neji!" kata Gaara dengan death glare nya. "Dobe kau berhati-hati lah kau itu yang paling buta arah" kata Sasuke. "Teme urusai!" kata Naruto malu dan merasa di remehkan "Kalian cepatlah, kita akan berangkat" kata Kakashi menyadarkan kedua pasangan yang sibuk sendiri ini.

"Gaara! Neji! Teme! Kau dimana?" teriak Naruto yang kini sendirian di tengah-tengah pepohonan berwarna orange. "Kuso.. aku terpisah dari yang lain.. bagaimana ini? Teme.. natskette.." gumam Naruto mulai putus asa. Begitu rombongan berjalan SasuNaru dan NejiGaa berada di belakang. Karena keasyikan berbicara mereka mereka tanpa sadar mereka tertinggal. "Ck, kita ketinggalan!" seru Naruto dan berlari menyusul yang lain. "Naruto jangan terlalu cepat berlari" kata Gaara mengingatkan. "Gaara-chan kau juga hati-hati" kata Neji yang memegang tangan Gaara menghentikan Gaara yang berlari mengejar Naruto. Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat ke depan, dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Dia berlari mengejar Naruto. Tapi dia berhenti begitu melihat rombongan yang berbelok ke kiri dan menunggu mereka. Dengan cepat dia mencari Naruto tapi… Naruto tidak ada di sana! 'Kemana dia?' batin Sasuke dengan ngos-ngosan dan dia berbalik ke kanan menatap jalanan lurus di depannya. "Jangan-jangan dobe…" kata Sasuke menyadari hal buruk itu terjadi.

.

"Teme... kalian dimana hiks ... kowaii.." isak Naruto dengan duduk di bawah pohon dengan memeluk lututnya dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam kedua tangannya yang di atas lutut. Sudah hampir sejam Naruto hilang dari rombongan, mungkin sekarang rombongannya sudah sampai di air terjun dan bermain air. Hanya tinggal dirinya sendirian disini. "Huaaa!" tangis Naruto makin kencang. Tapi begitu Naruto teringat akan Sasuke, Naruto bangun dan menghapus air matanya. Dia harus lanjut berjalan, dia harus cepat kembali ke rombongan, dia tidak ingin Sasuke khawatir. Naruto berjalan menyusuri semak-semak. Tapi begitu dia sampai di ujung semak, dia merasa tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan kakinya, dia jatuh dari tebing!

"Kyaa!" teriak Naruto, dia kini berharap pada keajaiban. Moga dia mendarat dengan aman dan tidak terjadi apa pun. Tiba-tiba dari ujung tebing itu seseorang berlari dengan cepat dan melompat menangkap Naruto yang jatuh bebas. Orang itu pun mendarat dengan mantap seperti di film ninja. "Sa..Sasuke?!" seru Naruto kaget. "Untung saja kau baik-baik saja dobe, kau membuatku khawatir kau tau itu?" kata Sasuke sambil ngos-ngosan. "Sasuke!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat sambil menangis. Dia tadi sudah berpikir akan mati tapi untung saja Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkannya. "Huaaa!" tangis Naruto lagi dengan kencang. Tak lama, NejiGaa dan KakaIru datang membantu Sasuke.

.

Byurr! "Yahooo!" seru Naruto yang kini hanya mengenakan boxer berwarna orange dengan gambar rubah. "Dobe, kau ini berisik sekali" kata Sasuke yang sudah berada di air dengan boxer berwarna biru dengan motif petir. "Kau ini membuat kami khawatir Naruto, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hilang?" komen Gaara yang duduk di tepi sungai dengan boxer merahnya dan Neji di samping Gaara yang memakai boxer putih dengan garis-garis berwarna lavender. "Hehehe gomen" kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Di bawah air terjun itu mereka kini bermain air. Setelah insiden Naruto hilang, kini melanjutkan study tour. Mereka berenang, ada yang foto-foto dan ada yang menjelajah. Sungguh hari terakhir di Yakushima yang sangat menyengkan bagi semuanya.

.

.

.

Malam hari nya, semuanya berkumpul di lobby penginapan. Hanya beberapa orang saja di sana tidak semua. Terlihat Sakura, Kiba, Sai, Ino, KakaIru, NejiGaa dan SasuNaru. "Etto jadi kita akan ke kuil dan kembali ke sini lagi dalam waktu 25 menit?" kata Ino membuka percakapan. "Ini pasti permainan uji nyali!" kata Kiba. "Kuil yang ada di depan penginapan ini bukan? Di sana sangat gelap" kata Sai. "Sebenarnya ini tidak ada dalam jadwal sih tapi tidak apa-apa lah" kata Iruka. "Aku ingin pasangan dengan Gaara-chan!" kata Neji excited. "Ha'i! Sebelum kita mulai mari kita menentukan pasangan dan urutan!" kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan kotak berisi nomor dengan kertas berpasang. "Aku berharap bersama Iruka-sensei" gumam Kakashi. "Baiklah mari kita ambil!" kata Naruto dengan semangat. Setelah semua mencabut kertas itu maka inilah urutannya:

1\. Sai & Iruka

2\. Ino & Neji

3\. Sasuke & Naruto

4\. Kakashi & Sakura

5\. Gaara & Kiba

"Ini tidak adil" komen Neji. "Aku ingin bersama Iruka-sensei" gumam Kakashi. "Sabarlah kalian ini adalah undian jadi ikuti saja" kata Sakura. "Baiklah kami pergi dulu" kata Sai dengan tenang bersama Iruka keluar dan menuju kuil itu. "Aku denganmu teme" komen Naruto. "Hn" balas Sasuke. "Padahal aku berharap bersama Neji" gumam Gaara. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Gaara?" kata Kiba. "Eh? Tidak, sudahlah mari kita menunggu Sai dan Iruka-sensei kembali" kata Gaara mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Tepat 25 menit, Sai dan Iruka kembali dengan tenang. "Tidak menakutkan" komen Sai. "I-Iya.." jawab Iruka dengan gugup. "Kau kenapa Iruka-sensei?" tanya Kakashi. "Etto Iruka-sensei hanya kaget ketika ada kucing yang lewat" jawab Sai. "Hmm kau sungguh lucu Iruka-sensei" komen Kakashi. "Baiklah pasangan kedua lagi" komen Sakura yang melihat Ino dan Neji yang kini berangkat ke kuil. "Etto Neji-san pacaran dengan Gaara-kun benar?" kata Ino membuka percakapan dengan Neji. "Iya, sudah 2 tahun" jawab Neji. Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol dan sampai di kuil. Begitu akan kembali Ino tersandung batu dan dengan cepat Neji menolongnya. Hal yang dilakukan Neji membuat Ino blushing. "Arigatou.." kata Ino dengan malu. "Tidak masalah, ayo kita kembali tapi kali ini hati-hati" kata Neji sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan Ino di belakang yang sibuk dengan dunianya sambil menatap Neji dari belakang.

"Pasangan kedua telah kembali!" kata Kiba. "Naruto kali ini giliranmu dengan Sasuke" kata Sakura. "Baiklah ayo kita pergi teme!" kata Naruto berjalan duluan sedangkan Sasuke menyusulnya dari belakang. Setelah menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang di penginapan. Sasuke menarik Naruto ke bawah pohon. "Teme! Apa yan-" kata Naruto terputus karena Sasuke telah menutup mulutnya dengan ciumannya. Ciuman yang sangat berhasrat. Sasuke meminta izin kepada Naruto dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto menikmati rongga mulut Naruto, sungguh ciuman yang sangat panas. "Ahh Sasu.. ke.." desah Naruto begitu Sasuke turun ke lehernya dan membuat tanda merah di leher Naruto. "Kita punya waktu 25 menit dobe, aku akan melakukan ini dengan cepat" kata Sasuke sambil menjilati telinga Naruto dan membuka celana Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat satu kaki Naruto menampakan tight hole milik Naruto. Sasuke turun dan menjilati nya sambil memasukan jari-jarinya ke dalam hole Naruto. "Teme... Sasuke... Ahhh~~" desah Naruto dengan keras begitu Sasuke menemukan sesuatu di dalam sana. Sasuke kemudian membalikan badan Naruto sehingga Naruto bertumpu pada pohon di depannya. Sasuke membuka celananya dan membasahi miliknya dengan salivanya sendiri dan memasukan miliknya ke dalam Naruto begitu dia merasa sudah cukup basah. "Ahh Sasuke!" desah Naruto cukup keras. "Naruto, kau sangat ketat seperti biasanya" desah Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Pinggulnya terus bergerak in-out dengan cepat menubruk titik kenikmatan Naruto di dalam. Sasuke mencium Naruto meredamkan suara desahan Naruto yang bisa-bisa saja terdengar oleh siapa pun. Setelah 20 menit berlalu, Naruto melepaskan ciuman panas Sasuke. Dia merasakan dirinya akan keluar, melakukan di tengah hutan seperti ini sungguh extreme dan penuh hasrat bagi Naruto membuatnya merasa cepat keluar tapi bukan Naruto saja Sasuke juga mulai tampak ngos-ngosan. Mereka berdua hampir mencapai batas mereka. Sasuke mencium Naruto sekali lagi, dia memainkan lidah Naruto mengajaknya bertempur. Naruto membalasnya, dan dalam ciuman itu Sasuke dan Naruto mencapai puncak mereka dengan desahan yang tertahan oleh ciuman panas mereka.

"Kalian lama juga sampai 35 menit" kata Kiba. "Dobe hampir tersesat dan dia jatuh" jawab Sasuke sambil memapah Naruto. 'Pembohong, Naruto bukan jatuh tapi kau melakukan this and that kepadanya lihat tanda merah di lehernya!' batin KakaIru dan NejiGaa melihat hal itu. "Oh begitu" jawab Kiba dengan polos. "Baiklah sekarang giliranku dan Kakashi-sensei!" kata Sakura dan menarik Kakashi untuk melanjutkan permainan sedangkan Kakashi hanya menghela napas.

Permainan berjalan dengan lancar seperti di awal dengan penutupan Gaara dan Kiba yang kembali dengan selamat. Akhirnya mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing, sebagian kembali ke kamar dan tidur karena kelelahan. SasuNaru kembali ke kamar mereka dan tidur. Sepertinya mereka sudah lupa akan janji untuk 'bermain' di onsen. KakaIru juga sudah tidur, hanya pasangan yang satu ini masih terjaga.

"Ahh Neji hmmm~~" sebuah suara yang terdengar di onsen. "Gaara kau membuatku semakin hard" bisik Neji sambil meniup telinga Gaara. Kini Gaara sedang telengkup diatas lanati batu onsen dengan bagian belakangnya yang naik ke atas. Neji meng-in out kan jarinya dalam hole Gaara. "Neji... ahh jangan bermain denganku... aku.. tidak dapat menahannya" desah Gaara karena Neji dari tadi mengenai titiknya. "Kau nakal Gaara, ayo kemari aku kan mengisimu sampai penuh" kata Neji dan turun ke dalam air setelah melepaskan jarinya. Gaara dengan terpaksa bangun dengan sisa tenaganya dan masuk ke dalam onsen. Neji langsung membalikan badan Gaara sambil memberikan ciuman panas pada Gaara. Air menutupi bagian bawah mereka, hole Gaara yang terbuka dapat merasakan air mengalir masuk bersama dengan Neji yang ikut masuk membuat Gaara mendesah nikmat. "Neji!" desah Gaara begitu Neji mulai bergerak membuat tnagan Gaara yang bergemetar hebat karena kenikmatan ini bertumpu pada bibir onsen. "Gaara, kau menjepitku dengan keras begitu panasnya di dalam sana, aku tau kau sangat menginginkan aku Gaara" bisik Neji ber-dirty talk dengan Gaara membuat Gaara semakin tidak kuat merasakan kenikmatan ini. Gaara sudah pada batasnya, hole nya menjepit lebih keras, dia keluar dengan badan yang di liukan. Badannya bergetar, dengan cepat Neji menahan badan Gaara. Neji pun melepaskan dirinya, dia mengangkat Gaara dengan bridal style. "Hhhnnn, Neji.." gumam Gaara yang kelelahan dengan ngos-ngosan. "Kita akan melanjutkannya di kamar Gaara, aku bahkan belum keluar" kata Neji sambil tersenyum mesum. Malam ini sungguh panjang untuk Gaara.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap heran pada Gaara. "Gaara, kenapa kau bisa terkena flu?" kata Naruto khawatir melihat Gaara yang saat ini memerah wajahnya, dia menaruh kepalanya ke bahu Neji. "Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini Neji?" tanya Iruka sambil menyelimuti Gaara. Mereka kini dalam bis pulang ke kota asal mereka di Tokyo. Tapi Gaara malah terkena flu saat ini membuat yang lain khawatir. "Etto.. kami semalam pergi ke onsen dan Gaara berendam terlalu lama.. sehingga dia terkena flu... mungkin..." kata Neji sambil melihat pemandangan di luar. Dalam hati Gaara, dia ingin sekali memarahi si bodoh Neji ini karena Neji, Gaara saat ini jadi sakit.

"Dobe.." bisik Sasuke pada Naruto. "Apaan sih teme?" kata Naruto risih di saat dia sedang khawatir pada sahabatnya Sasuke malah menggodanya. "Gaara bukan sakit karena lama berendam di onsen" bisik Sasuke lagi. "Hah?! Maksudmu teme?" kata Naruto bingung. "Neji dan Gaara melakukan yang ingin kita lakukan di onsen.." bisik Sasuke lagi. "Eh?!" seru Naruto yang membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. "Ada apa Naruto?" kata Iruka heran. "Tidak.. sensei, aku bauk-baik saja hanya lupa sesuatu saja" kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Kakashi yang duduk di depan hanya tersenyum, dia sudah tau apa yang terjadi dan dia memutuskan diam saja. "Gaara minum obatmu ini, cepat sembuh ya" kata Iruka dan berbalik kembali ke kursinya. "Gaara maafkan aku" kata Neji sambil membelai rambut Gaara. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini, mereka sungguh romantis dan lucu. "Dobe.." bisik Sasuke lagi di telinga Naruto. "Apa teme?" kata Naruto kali ini dengan suara kecil. "Kau masih punya janji denganku, kita belum melakukan this and that di onsen, suatu hari nanti aku akan menangih janji ku" bisik Sasuke kali ini sambil menghembuskan napas ke telinga Naruto. Naruto hanya ber-blushing ria dia lupa akan janjinya itu, selama study tour ini dia lupa untuk melakukannya dengan Sasuke di onsen lagi. Kemudian Naruto membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. "Aku janji.. teme.." gumam Naruto sambil bersemu merah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Wkwkwk pasti pada nungguin lemon SasuNaru di onsen ya? Sekarang belum saatnya, masih cukup panjang perjalanan kita, yosh mulai chapter berikutnya masalah utama ama inti cerita sudah dimulai, no no main-main lagi, jaa, see you next week on** **T** **uesday :D**

 **Last words,**

 **Review please~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hatsukoi** **/** **First Love**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru slight NejiGaa**

 **Warning: OOC, Yaoi, No lemon no lime, Typo, Bad language**

 **Reply Reviews**

 **michhazz: Tentu saja dia bakal dimarahi, dia telah melanggar peraturan loh, hah?** **F** **in?** **N** **ot now, cerita masih panjang yang fin hanya cerita special, ya sudah aku ganti lagi saja kata fin nya jadi TBC, Thanks for review**

 **Lhiae932: Oke, diusahain ya nambah words, hohoho lemon yang asem2 ya** **sip** **dah, T** **h** **anks for review**

 **InmaGination: Note nya bikin merinding? Kok** **bias** **hahaha, ortunya? Tentu tahu dong, masa ga tahu? Ini udah next, Thanks for review**

 **Habibah794: Tentu dong, kan tiga pasangan ini punya seme super mesum, m-preg ya?** **Adak ok** **, belum saatnya aja, tungguin aja ya, hohoho mereka mah honeymoon tuh bukan study tour, Thanks for review**

 **arashilovesn: Udah ni di lanjut sampe chap lima, masih berlanjut terus loh, Thanks for review**

 **YuRhachan: Apa yang akan dihadapi? Apa ya? Tuh udah muncul masalah pertama di chap ini, Thanks for review**

 **versetta: Hahaha iitulah semenya pada mesum kok uke-uke mau ya? Naru juga kuat banget hadapi mesumnya Sasu, mungkin masa pertumbuhan kali wkwkwk, Thanks for review**

 **Thanks for following and favorite**

 **And Last...**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **If you like, Read and Review**

 **"Let's The Story Begin!"**

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu Sasuke dan Naruto pulang dari study tour mereka. Tak terasa, sekarang sudah bulan Desember. Tepatnya 1 Desember, hari ini Sasuke tidak datang bersama Naruto, Naruto tidak menjawab apa pun ketika dia menjemputnya, hanya Kushina yang muncul dengan raut wajah sedih, ntah apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Naruto. "Ck sialan, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali hari ini" kesal Sasuke merasakan ada yang hilang dari dirinya. Kali ini Iruka-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah yang nampak kalut. "Semuanya harap tenang, sensei punya berita untuk kalian" kata Iruka begitu di depan kelas membuat semua mata tertuju padanya tak lebih Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan sebuah firasat yang buruk. "Ano.. Namikaze Naruto-kun… akan pindah sekolah… tepatnya awal musim semi nanti..." kata Iruka yang membuat semua orang terkejut. Sasuke mematahkan pulpennya. Gaara dan Neji hanya memandang Sasuke nanar. "Karena pekerjaan orang tua nya, Naruto-kun harus mengikuti orang tua nya untuk pindah ke Osaka" jelas Iruka. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. "Sasuke-kun ada apa?" kata Iruka, sebenarnya Iruka tau apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sekarang ini, dia tidak tega mengatakan hal ini pada muridnya sendiri. Sasuke terdiam dan langsung berjalan keluar tanpa peduli kan apa pun. Saat ini tujuannya adalah ke rumah kediaman Namikaze.

.

.

.

"Naruto buka pintunya!" seru Sasuke sambil mengedor pintu rumah kediaman Namikaze. Namikaze Minato sendiri yang membuka pintu untuk Sasuke. "Masuklah, kami tahu maksud kedatanganmu" kata Minato. Di ruang keluarga yang besar, Sasuke duduk di depan Minato dan Kushina sedangkan Kyuubi dan Itachi hanya berdiri di sampingnya. "Sasuke-kun, kami mohon kamu bisa menerima hal ini" kata Kushina. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan menerima hal ini, aku kemari ingin meminta Naruto dari kalian" balas Sasuke. "Kami harus pindah ke Osaka, kembali ke kampung halaman kami, hidup di kota ini sudah cukup bagi kami" jelas Kushina. "Tapi kenapa harus Naruto juga? Dia bisa tinggal di tempatku, aku bisa menjaganya" kata Sasuke. "Diam kau bocah, kau bisa apa? Kau hanya bergantung dengan orang tua mu, tanpa mereka kau bukan apa pun!" kata Minato sarkaktis. "Tou-san!" bela Kyuubi melihat ayahnya melakukan hal ini pada Sasuke tapi Itachi langsung menutup mulut Kyuubi. Sasuke hanya terdiam, dia memang bukan siapa-siapa tapi dia mencintai Naruto. 'Kuso, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa' batin Sasuke.

.

"Sasuke.." sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di belakang Sasuke. Naruto muncul dari pintu, matanya sembab dan merah. "Naruto.." khawatir Kushina melihat putra bungsunya. "Naruto kembali ke kamarmu!" kata Minato. "Tidak tou-san, aku mohon biarkan aku menemui Sasuke sebelum aku pindah, aku akan mengikuti semua keinginan tou-san untuk pindah dan segalanya, tapi biarkan aku habiskan setiap hariku, setiap jam ku, setiap menit, bahkan setiap detik ku bersamanya" kata Naruto dengan tegas. "Hn terserah kalian saja, pokoknya awal musim semi ini kita pindah!" kata Minato dan bangkit pergi disusul Kushina juga ItaKyuu meninggalkan SasuNaru sendirian.

.

"Naruto.. aku mohon jangan pergi dari hidupku" gumam Sasuke pelan dengan wajah yang tertunduk. "Sasuke gomenasai, aku tidak bisa, ini adalah keinginan tou-san untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya bersama keluarganya" jelas Naruto sambil duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kenapa? Kenapa harus kau Naruto? Kenapa tidak dengan Kyuubi-san?" kata Sasuke egois. Sasuke kini terlihat rapuh, lebih rapuh dari Naruto sendiri. Naruto mengambil kepala Sasuke dan menaruhnya di pangkuan Naruto. Naruto merasakan pangkuannya basah, basah akan air mata Sasuke. "Kyuu-Nii pada tahun baru nanti akan kembali berkuliah bersama dengan Itachi-san di Amerika, hanya aku yang tersisa Sasuke" kata Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke. "Tapi Naruto.. aku membutuhkanmu, aku mencintaimu" kata Sasuke masih egois. "Sasuke.. kau kan bisa kapan pun kau mau pergi ke tempatku nantinya di sana" kata Naruto dewasa. "Kita akan jarang bertemu, aku tidak yakin akan hal itu, kau sudah selalu ada kapan pun di saat hidupku ini Naruto" kata Sake masih tidak mau mengalah. Naruto sangat-sangat perlu bersabar menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti ini, mereka masih kecil, ya Naruto tahu itu makanya sekarang ini lah yang terbaik untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, hari telah berganti sore. Naruto masih tertidur di sampingnya. Dia merasa malu dan bodoh akan dirinya. Dia kalah dengan kekasihnya. Sasuke memang tidak pandai di pelajaran, selalu Naruto lebih unggul darinya tapi dia berhasil unggul di kepopuleran dan olahraga daripada Naruto. Kini Sasuke benar-benar kalah telak dari Naruto, Naruto unggul kali ini terbukti dia jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Mungkin karena inilah dia mencintai Naruto, mereka saling memenuhi satu sama lain, dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang menjadi satu atas nama cinta. Langit sore waktu itu membuat hati Sasuke terasa sakit akan berpisah dengan orang yang dia cintai tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah takdir, dia harus kuat untuk semuanya demi Naruto yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

Keeseokan harinya, Sasuke pergi sekolah bersama Naruto. Seperti biasa mereka menghabiskan kegiatan mereka di pagi hari. "Naruto.. Sasuke.. " gumam Gaara melihat kedua temannya yang datang dengan wajah khawatir. "Ada apa Gaara, apa ada sesuatu?" kata Naruto seperti biasanya tidak ada kesan apa pun. "Kalian baik-baik saja? Bukannya Naruto akan.." kata Neji tidak beniat melanjutkan perkataannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Pindah? Aku baik-baik saja, iya kan teme?" kata Naruto sambil menyikut Sasuke. "Dobe itu sakit tau" kata Sasuke cuek seperti biasanya. Gaara dan Neji menatap heran keduanya. "Gaara.. Neji.. Aku akan pindah awal musim semi nanti, marilah kita membuat kenangan yang tidak akan mungkin bisa kita lupakan" kata Naruto dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya. Gaara tersentuh, dia hampir menangis karena Naruto. Neji hanya tersenyum. "Hn, bagaimana kalau kita hari minggu nanti ke Ryuenzi?" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan empat tiket ke teman-teman dan juga kekasihnya. "Aku rasa bukan hal yang buruk, sudah lama juga aku tidak ke sana" kata Gaara sambil menerima tiket itu. "Hmm aku pasti pergi ke mana pun ada Gaara-chan" kata Neji yang menerima tiket itu. Naruto tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih kalian, terima kasih Sasuke" kata Naruto sambil menerima tiket itu, terlihat setetes air mata kebahagiaan jatuh. 'Aku harap waktu bisa berhenti, selamanya seperti ini' sebuah harapan dari Namikaze Naruto yang dia pendam dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Taman bermain, terlihat NejiGaa menunggu di depan gerbang taman bermain. "Gomen, kami lama" kata Naruto yang akhirnya muncul bersama Sasuke. "Daijobu, kami juga baru saja sampai di sini" jawab Gaara. "Ayo masuk" ajak Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersipu malu dan ikut masuk. "Gaara-chan, apa kau juga mau pegangan tangan?" kata Neji. Gaara hanya tertunduk dan mengangguk mengiyakan kata Neji tadi. Di mulai hari bersantai mereka di taman bermain.

.

"Wah! Teme lihat ada biang lala, komedi putar dan yang lainnya teme!" seru Naruto heboh. "Ramai sekali di sini ya" komen Neji sambil memandang pengunjung yang sangat banyak. "Hn" jawab Sasuke cuek, sedangkan Gaara hanya terpukau dengan apa yang di depannya. Naruto dan Gaara menatap komedi putar dengan tatapan yanga sulit diartikan. "Teme, Neji, ayo kita naik itu" kata Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan sambil menunjuk komedi putar yang berputar itu sambil memelas dengan puppy eyes andalan mereka. "Ukh.." Sasuke dan Neji sama-sama luluh dan akhirnya menuruti keinginan para uke. Terlihat Gaara dan Neji yang duduk dengan kuda berwarna kuning dan ungu bersama dengan Gaara yang duduk paling depan dan Neji memeluk Gaara dari belakang. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk dalam apel yang menampung dua orang.

.

"Berikutnya Coffee Cup!" seru Gaara dan Naruto yang baru saja turun dari komedi putar. Kini mereka menunjuk cangkir kopi yang besar yang cukup menampung mereka berempat. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Sasuke dan Neji mengikuti keinginan uke mereka. Naruto dan Gaara terlihat bahagia tapi tidak untuk Sasuke dan Neji.

Dor! Suara tembakan yang tepat mengenai boneka panda. "Ini untukmu Gaara" kata Neji yang mendapatkan hadiah dan memberikannya kepada Gaara. "Arigatou.." gumam Gaara dengan mata berbinar dan malu. "Kau manis sekali Gaara.." kata Neji gemas melihat Gaara. Sasuke terlihat tidak mau kalah, dia membidik sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat cocok untuk Naruto. Tak lama, sesuatu itu jatuh di depan Naruto, Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan boneka rubah berekor sembilan yang sangat imut. "Arigatou Sasuke.. Kawaii sekali.." kata Naruto sambil memeluk boneka itu. "Tunggu, anak muda, ini ada pasangan dari rubah itu, sebuah gantungan kunci" kata pemilik kedai sambil memberikan Sasuke gantungan kunci seperti rubah milik Naruto. "Hontou ni arigatou" kata Sasuke dan Naruto yang akhirnya memiliki benda couple.

.

Akhirnya, SasuNaru dan NejiGaa menghabiskan seharian mereka di taman bermain ini. Mengunjungi rumah hantu, mencoba roller coster, mencoba semua wahana yang ada di taman bermain itu. "Sasuke, ayo kita ke foto box, aku ingin mengabadikan foto kita" kata Naruto menarik Sasuke ke dalam foto box. Hanya mereka berdua awalnya NejiGaa menunggu diluar. "Teme tersenyum ya, awas kau tidak tersenyum" kata Naruto mengancam Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan mengambil foto dirinya dan Naruto kissing. Begitu kamera berbunyi, Sasuke dengan cepat mencium bibir Naruto.

.

"Arigatou nee, untuk kalian semua" kata Naruto yang kini duduk bersama Gaara memakan es krim. Matahari sore sudah tiba, sebentar lagi taman bermain akan ditutup. "Terima kasih atas kenangan indah yang kalian berikan kepadaku hari ini, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian" kata Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Naruto. "Memang itu tugas sahabatkan" kata Neji. "Naruto.." gumam Gaara sambil berhenti memakan es krim nya. "Pemberitahuan kepada semua pengunjung bahwa taman bermain akan ditutup, berharap semua pengunjung telah senang bermain pada hari ini, ditunggu kedatangan anda berikutnya" kata operator taman bermain. Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah sebuah wahana, dia terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang yang berpakaian sebagai petugas. "Minna, kita masih bisa menaiki biang lala ini, dia akan berputar satu kali lagi untuk kita!" teriak Sasuke memanggil Naruto dan NejiGaa.

.

.

.

Langit sore telah berganti menjadi langit malam, Sasuke duduk berhadapan dalam biang lala. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menatap keluar jendela, menikmati pemandangan kota di malam hari dari ketinggian, kota yang dia tinggali 15 tahun selama hidupnya. Kini dia akan berpisah dengan kota ini, juga orang-orang di kota ini. Naruto terlanjur cinta pada kota ini terutama orang yang tinggal di kota ini, Sasuke... Tanpa Naruto sadari air matanya jatuh. "Naruto.." kata Sasuke yang kaget melihat Naruto menangis. "Sasuke.. maaf aku tidak bisa menahannya.. Aku tidak sanggup untuk pergi meninggalkan kota ini" kata Naruto sambil menangis. Sasuke meraih Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto.." gumam Sasuke, kali ini dia yang harus kuat, biarkan Naruto menumpahkan segalanya, dia sangat mencintai pria ini. "Hiks Sasuke.. Sasuke..!" isak Naruto dalam tangisnya. Ruang biang lala itu penuh akan suara tangisan pilu Naruto yang sangat keras itu.

.

"Naruto kenapa?" tanya Gaara yang melihat Sasuke keluar sambil mengendong Naruto. "Naruto tertidur karena kelelahan" jawab Sasuke. Naruto tidur di punggung Sasuke, dia mencengkram baju Sasuke, meski dalam tidur, dia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi. "Bawa dia pulang Sasuke" ujar Neji. "Hati-hati" kata Gaara. "Itsuresimasu" kata Sasuke pamit kepada NejiGaa, mereka tahu yang paling menderita sekarang ini adalah SasuNaru tapi tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan, apa lagi mengingat jika mereka semua hanyalah bocah di depan para orang dewasa.

.

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidur Naruto. Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto. Dia mengecup rambut, kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir Naruto sekali lagi. Dia mencintai orang ini, dia tidak bisa lepas dari orang ini. Cklek! Suara pintu terbuka, Kushina masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. "Sasuke, mohon maafkan paman Minato, dia memang seperti itu keras kepala orangnya, maaf atas masalah yang dia buat untuk kalian" kata Kushina. "Tidak bibi Kushina, aku tidak marah atau pun dendam bibi, aku tahu aku juga salah, aku memaklumi paman Minato" kata Sasuke sambil duduk di ranjang samping Naruto. "Sasuke.. kau malam ini menginap di sini saja, bibi akan memberitahukan kepada orang tuamu, bibi sudah menganggapmu anak bibi sendiri, kau harus di sini menemani Naruto" ujar Kushina. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berbaring di samping Naruto. Kushina pun pergi keluar meninggalkan SasuNaru dalam dinginnya malam.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Hontou ni gomenasai! Aku ta** **h** **u aku pasti dimarahi karena gagal lagi di chapter, maaf alurnya ama suasana parah banget hancur, gomenasai minna, jaa aku kabur saja membuat chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Last Word,**

 **Review please, yours review make me fire up! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hatsukoi** **/** **First Love**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu**

 **Warning: OOC, Yaoi, No lemon no lime, Typo (A Lot), Bad language**

 **Reply Reviews**

michhazz: Hohoho iya dunk, Sasu di sini ga jauh lebih pintar dari Naru, Naru di sini yang pintar, rasanya lebih lucu jika Naru nya nerd ama Sasu ga jenius2 amat, Thanks review-nya

Meli Channie: Mereka pindah gegara Minato, Minato pengen pulkam tuh katanya udah ga betah di kota, ini sudah lanjut, Thanks review-nya

Habibah794: Bukan aku kok yang tega, ini salah Minato, dia yang buat SasuNaru pisah, baper ya? Ya namanya juga orang tua, marahnya pasti ngena banget dah, Thanks review-nya

Lhiae932: Emang sedih ya, tapi beberapa chapter ini ga bakal sedih kok, malah terkesan romantic, berapa lama ya misahin mereka hehehe #EvilSmirk, Thanks review-nya

versetta: Beneran dunk, Naru bakal pindah, Minato galak sumber penyebab SasuNaru pisah sih, iya perasaan kemarin woles aja sekarang malah muncul masalah, aneh ya kok bias? Thanks review-nya

 **Author Note** **,**

 **Yang r** **e** **view nambah dong, kalau dikit terus jadi ga ada semangat ama niat buat nulis ;(** **Follower ama favorite nambah dunk, biar makin semangat buat lanjutkan FF,** **bisa** **-bisa hiatus lagi ni -_-**

 **RnR, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **"Let's Story Begin!"**

Chapter 6

Sasuke dan Naruto menjalani hari mereka seperti biasa. Tapi sekarang ini setiap waktu sangat berharga bagi keduanya. Tak terasa ini sudah tanggal 12 Desember sebentar lagi natal. Orang-orang semakin sibuk sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya berpikir waktu mereka tinggal sedikit lagi. Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat menikmati waktu mereka bersama hari ini. Langit mendung berada di atas kepala, Naruto dan Sasuke masih saja betah duduk di taman yang sepi. "Sasuke... Aku tidak ingin berpisah.." kata Naruto sambil tertunduk. "Aku juga, aku tidak ingin berpisah, kita bahkan belum lama pacaran" jawab Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat..." kata Naruto sambil menahan air mata. "Kau menangis, Naruto?" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat wajah Naruto. Air mata Naruto jatuh, Sasuke begitu pilu melihat orang yang dia cintai menangis. Perlahan dia mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut, mencoba menghentikan Naruto dari rasa sedihnya. "Sasuke.." gumam Naruto pada akhirnya dalam ciuman itu. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mereka saling bertatapan, memandang wajah orang yang mereka cintai.

Perlahan, benda putih dari langit jatuh tepat di depan mereka. "Eh? Yuki.." kata Naruto kaget dan melihat ke atas, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Yuki/Salju, benda putih yang dari langit itu turun dalam jumlah banyak ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. "Yatta, ini salju pertama di musim dingin tahun ini, natal tahun ini akan menjadi White Christmas!" seru Naruto senang. Sasuke tersenyum, dia senang akhirnya Naruto kembali ceria, dengan gemasnya dia menarik Naruto dan membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukan hangat. "Sasuke..." gumam Naruto yang heran melihat tingkah Sasuke. Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto. "Biarkan saja seperti ini lebih lama.. Aku kedinginan" kata Sasuke, Naruto hanya menurut dan mempererat pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto terlihat membawa sebuah tas yang ntah berisi apa, yang jelas saat ini Sasuke sedang sibuk bersama Neji mengurus tugas mereka yang belum tuntas. Gaara saat ini berada di kelas sedang membuat sesuatu. "Gaara, aku membawa barangnya, tolong ajari aku Gaara!" kata Naruto sambil membungkuk dan menyodorkan tas itu kepada Gaara. "Hmm apa kau yakin Naruto? Ini tidaklah mudah" kata Gaara menatap Naruto. "Tentu saja, aku akan membuatnya apa pun yang terjadi!" seru Naruto dengan semangat. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu, sekarang cepat keluarkan benang dan jarumnya" kata Gaara dengan tegas sedangakn Naruto hanya menuruti apa yang akan Gaara akan ajari kepadanya.

Sasuke kini duduk bersama Neji di kantor. Para uke sedang sibuk ntah melakukan apa di kelas. "Etto Sasuke, sebentar lagi kan natal, hadiah apa menurutmu yang bagus untuk kuberikan pada Gaara ya?" kata Neji. "Hn, aku juga bingung akan memberikan apa kepada Naruto" jawab Sasuke. "Hm? Kenapa kau tidak memberikan dia benda propose?" kata Neji. "Propose? Kenapa kau tidak juga memberikan itu ke Gaara?" kata Sasuke. "Hmm, aku sudah memberikan itu tahun lalu pada Gaara, aku sangat bingung sekarang" kata Neji frustasi. "Hyuga bisakah kau tenang?! Ini di kantor, jaga sopan santunmu" kata Kakashi menyebalkan seperti biasanya sedangkan Iruka hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya.

.

.

.

Desember 21, hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari terakhir sekolah sebelum libur musim dingin. Setelah libur ini berakhir, dengan ini juga lah Naruto akan pindah. "Naruto.. apakah kau mencintaiku?" kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. Naruto tampak memiringkan kepalanya, kini mereka hanya berdua di dalam kelas sedangkan semua temannya telah pulang dari tadi, mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa ada yang menggangu mereka. "Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke" jawab Naruto sambil bersemu merah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Naruto. "Naruto.. Aku ingin berkencan denganmu, aku menunggumu besok pagi di depan rumahmu, bawa beberapa pakaian seperti kita ke Yakushima kemarin" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. "Eh?! Memangnya kita mau ke mana teme?!" kata Naruto kaget. "Aku ingin berkencan denganmu seharian besok, kita akan menginap, kan Kaa-san dan bibi Kushina sudah mengizinkan kita" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Hontou ni teme? Daisuki!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke erat.

.

.

.

Desember 22, Naruto membawa kopernya yang berwarna orange. Dia kini berdiri di depan rumahnya, dia sudah menunggu Sasuke selama 15 menit. Sasuke tak kunjung keluar dari rumahnya dan Naruto mulai bosan menunggu. "Sasuke lama sekali.." gerutu Naruto sambil melihat jam tangannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di depan Naruto, mobil sport berwarna merah. "Naru-chan ayo masuk!" seru pria yang mengemudikan mobil itu dari jendela mobil pengemudi. Sasuke turun dari mobil itu bersama aniki nya. "Sasuke? Kyuu-Nii? Dan juga Itachi-san?!" seru Naruto kaget. "Hn, maaf Naruto, ini gara-gara baka aniki, dia mengetahui kita akan kencan" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto, membantu membawakan koper. "Tenang saja ototou, aku tidak akan menggangu kalian, aku akan bersama Kyuu-chan terus kok" kata Itachi. "Cepatlah aku tidak sabar untuk ke sana, mari kita ke umi (laut) !" seru Kyuubi dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Suara angin laut yang bertiup membuat suasana sangat romantis. Sasuke dan Naruto kini duduk di tepi pantai yang bersalju. Salju turun kembali begitu mereka tiba di sini. "Sasuke.. kenapa kau bisa kepikiran untuk mengajak ku ke pantai?" kata Naruto sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sasuke. Terlihat Naruto sangat kedinginan tapi dia tetap duduk di sini bersama Sasuke. "Aku.. hanya berpikir, mungkin musim panas nanti aku tidak akan bisa bersamamu ke pantai, jadi aku nekad di musim dingin ini mengajakmu ke pantai" jelas Sasuke sambil menatap mata biru Naruto. Ntah kenapa, suasana bersalju di sini terasa hangat, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sasuke. "Sasuke.. pinjamkan aku bahu mu, aku lelah biarkan aku memejamkan mata ku sebentar" kata Naruto menikmati hangatnya tubuh Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto.." bisik Sasuke sebelum Naruto terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Penginapan di dekat pantai, terlihat Itachi dan Kyuubi yang duduk di kamar mereka. Kamar sederhana seperti penginapan sederhana di Jepang. "Brr, pantai di musim dingin memang sesuatu yang salah" kata Kyuubi sambil menyelimuti dirinya dengan futon yang tebal. "Bukannya kau yang paling bersemangat untuk ke pantai, kau bahkan mengizinkan memakai mobilmu untuk ke sini" ucap Itachi sambil duduk dan membaca buku. "Diam kau keriput! Aku tidak menyangka akan turun salju! Dan apakah kau tidak lihat Naruto dan Sasuke sangat romantis di pantai yang bersalju itu.. sial membuat aku iri saja..." kata Kyuu yang pada bagian akhirnya bersuara dengan bergumam. "Apa Kyuu? Kau iri? Kau juga ingin seperti SasuNaru? Oh, jadi kau kemari ingin romansa juga ya" kata Itachi yang mendengar gumaman Kyuubi itu. "Diam kau keriput, aku benci padamu!" seru Kyuubi malu dan bersembunyi dalam futon. "Kyuu kau sangat menggemaskan sekali, aku mencintaimu Kyuu!" seru Itachi dan melompat ke dalam futon Kyuubi. Kita pun tau apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya dengan kedua orang ini.

"Sasuke.. kita akan ngapain saja di sini?" kata Naruto yang kini sudah bangun dan berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Hn, kita besok akan skating di gunung dekat sana, kau pasti akan suka Naruto" jawab Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Naruto. "Hontou? Aku ingin sekali, senangnya bisa merasakan pantai dan gunung sekaligus, Sasuke hontou ni daisuki!" seru Naruto dan memeluk Sasuke dan mencium bibir Sasuke. "Hn, tapi aku jadinya menginginkan dirimu sekarang.. Naruto.." kata Sasuke dan langsung menindih Naruto. Kita pun tau apa lagi yang di lakukan pasangan yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Desember 23, hari ini hari yang cukup cerah di musim bersalju ini. ItaKyuu terlihat bermain skating dengan Itachi yang modus mengajari Kyuubi sambil menyentuh tubuh Kyuubi. Sasuke dan Naruto malah terlihat menikmati skating ini. "Sasuke! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" seru Naruto yang terus meluncur tepat di belakang Sasuke. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa Naruto" jawab Sasuke sambil meluncur dengan cepat di depan Naruto. "Argh! Sasuke teme! Aku kalah!" seru Naruto begitu mereka sampai di garis finish. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya, kemudian Sasuke pun mengambil salju yang di bawah dan di bentuknya bola. Bola salju itu pun kemudian melayang ke arah Naruto. "Apa?!" seru Naruto kaget begitu salju mengenai punggungnya. "Teme, kau membuatku emosi! Rasakan ini!" seru Naruto sambil membuat bola salju dan melemparkannya ke Sasuke. Tapi dengan mudah Sasuke menghindarinya. "Kau tidak mengenaiku dobe" remeh Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tambah panas dan melempar salju ke arah Sasuke terus.

"Sasuke! Bukan seperti itu, lihat jadi tidak rata!" seru Naruto sambil membuat bola salju yang besar. Sasuke hanya bisa bertampang polos. Saat ini, mereka sedang membuat boneka salju. Tapi Sasuke yang tidak berbakat malah membuat terlihat aneh boneka salju tersebut. "Mereka seperti anak-anak" kata Kyuubi sambil melihat SasuNaru yang sedang membuat boneka salju. "Mereka masih masih berumur 15 tahun Kyuu, mereka masih bocah" komen Itachi. "Hmm tapi mereka akan.." gumam Kyuubi yang tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sudah Kyuu, kita jangan terlalu ikut campur, kita juga punya kewajiban Kyuu, setelah tahun baru kita akan ke Amerika lagi ingat?" kata Itachi sambil merangkul pundak Kyuubi. "Aku tahu, tapi.." kata Kyuubi dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Itachi sambil memandang SasuNaru yang masih asyik bermain.

.

.

.

Desember 24, Christmas Eve. Sasuke dan Naruto masih duduk di luar sambil memandang laut dan pantai yang dipenuhi oleh salju. Salju turun menambah suasana romantis di sana, Sasuke dan Naruto berbagi selimut mereka memakai selimut besar yang dililitkan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua sambil meminum susu cokelat panas. It's perfect romantic Christmas Eve. "Naruto.. Aku punya hadiah untuk mu" kata Sasuke membuka suara setelah keheningan yang cukup lama di antara mereka. "Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu Sasuke.." kata Naruto. Mereka sama-sama dan mengeluarkan hadiah natal mereka untuk pasangan mereka. Sasuke membawa hadiah berwarna orange dengan motif rubah sedangkan Naruto membawa hadiah berwarna biru tua dengan motif petir.

"Ini.. Sebuah sweater rajut.." kata Sasuke sambil mencoba memaki sebuah sweater berwarna biru yang sangat cocok dengan Sasuke. "Pas sekali, aku sangat senang Naruto! Aku mencintaimu!" seru Sasuke terlihat sangat bahagia. Ternyata Naruto selama ini membuatkan dia sebuah sweater rajut bersama Gaara, sungguh beruntung Sasuke bisa mendapatkan hadiah seperti ini dari Naruto yang sangat dia cintai.

"Sasuke..." kata Naruto kaget melihat apa yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya, matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Sasuke memberikannya sebuah benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran. "Naruto.. aku mencintaimu.. will you marry me?" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto. Naruto sudah tidak kuat menahan harunya. Dia menangis, hadiah yang dia dapat sungguh spesial tahun ini. Propose.. Sebuah cincin perak dengan bentuk mata cincinnya yang seperti huruf S dan N. "Hmm.. aku bersedia Sasuke.. aku juga mencintaimu!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk balik Sasuke dengan erat. "Merry Christmas Naruto.." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. "Merry Christmas too, Sasuke" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, sekarang di jari manis tangan kiri nya terdapat sebuah cincin. Tanda bahwa Naruto telah di miliki oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

"Keriput, kau tidak memberikan apa pun padaku?" kata Kyuubi sambil cemberut. Tepatnya, dia iri melihat kemesraan SasuNaru, dia juga ingin Itachi memperlakukan dia dengan spesial. "Kau menginginkan apa Kyuu?" kata Itachi sambil memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang. "Hmp! Jahat, tahu ah" jawab Kyuubi ngambek dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Itachi. "Kyuu tunggu, aku tentu saja punya sesuatu untukmu, ini" kata Itachi memberikan Kyuubi sebuah kotak yang di lapisi kertas kado berwarna merah. "Ini.. untuk ku?" kata Kyuubi tidak percaya. "Buka saja Kyuu" bisik Itachi. Kyuubi dengan gugup membuka kado ito dan mendapatkan sebuah botol berukuran sedang, botol itu berisi ramuan cairan berwarna ungu gelap. "Ke-keriput, ini apa?" seru Kyuubi kaget dan bingung akan hadiah dari Itachi. "Itu ramuan agar kau hamil Kyuu, ini buatan Tsunade-san, profesor yang ahli membuat sesuatu yang tidak nyata Kyuu" bisik Itachi sambil menjilati leher belakang Kyuubi. "Tsunade-san?!" seru Kyuubi kaget, orang itu kan orang yang berhasil membuat seorang pria pertama kali dapat hamil di Amerika, kenapa Itachi bisa mengenal orang sehebat ini?! Kyuubi bingung akan hal ini jadi jika ini memang benar maka dia akan hamil setelah minum ramuan ini dan this and that bersama Itachi tapi tanpa Kyuubi sadari di dalam botol itu terdapat sebuah cincin Itachi dalam botol itu, cincin bermata ruby yang sangat pas dengannya.

"Terus hadiahku apa Kyuu?" kata Itachi sambil memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat. "Etto, ini.. keriput.." kata Kyuubi sambil mengalungkan sebuah syal berwarna merah dan biru ke leher Itachi. "Kyuu?!" kata Itachi kaget sambil memegang syal itu. "Ini aku membelinya, bukan karna aku meminta Kaa-san atau bibi Mikoto mengajariku membuatnya" kata Kyuubi sambil bersemu merah dan membuang mukanya melihat ke arah yang lain. "Aku mencintaimu Kyuu!" seru Itachi dan memeluk Kyuubi sambil melilitkan syal yang Kyuubi buat itu ke badan Kyuubi. "Kau menyebalkan keriput!" seru Kyuubi malu tapi dia tetap membalas pelukan Itachi itu dengan memeluk syal yang Itachi lilitkan.

.

.

.

Desember 25, hari ini adalah hari dimana kita menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, demikian juga bagi SasuNaru hari ini. Mereka saat ini berkumpul di kediaman Namikaze, terlihat Fugaku dan Minato yang saling merangkul sambil minum sake, Kushina dan Mikoto bergosip ria, ItaKyuu dan SasuNaru bermesraan dengan romantisnya, untuk hari ini semua masalah seakan telah tiada. Bagi semuanya saat ini adalah waktu sekarang, mereka berharap waktu bisa seperti ini terus selamanya. Dari luar jendela kita bisa melihat kalau keluarga besar ini sangat lah hangat untuk hari ini. Salju turun, membuat tahun ini menjadi White Christmas bagi semuanya sebuah Perfect Christmas yang menjadi kenangan bagi SasuNaru...

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Last Word,

 **Review please** **, onegai** **:D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hatsukoi** **/** **First Love**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu**

 **Warning: OOC, Yaoi, No lemon** **yes** **lime, Typo (A Lot), Bad language**

 **Reply Reviews**

Aiko Vallery: Ha'I ini sudah lanjut setelah delapan bulan hiatus hahaha gomenasai XD Thanks banget ya, udah tetap nungguin padahal udah lama ru lanjut lagi XD

Khioneizys: Ini sudah dilanjut setelah delapan bulan hiatus hohoho XD

Lee Yaa 714: Next? Done, setelah delapan bulan XD

Yukayu Zuki: Yup, thanks ya, ni udah dibuat sebaik mungkin :D

Indah605: Sudah dilanjtkan setelah delapan bulan kok XD

Hiori Fuyumi: Yup sudah dilanjutkan XD Hmmm kamu udah pernah baca bulan dua kemarin dari 1-6, ini yang 7 belum loh XD Etto, bersatu ya? Masih lama mungkin… Pihak ketiga pasti muncul tapi masih agak lama wkwkwk XD

kuraublackpearl: kasihan banget, Minato emang kejamm mari kita hajar Minato ramai-ramai XD

michhazz: Iya, Sasu kan agak bloon di sini jadinya dia ama Neji duduk bersama di kantor buat ujian perbaikan -_- Iya dunk SasuNaru selalu romantic, so sweet banget XD

Lhiae932: Ini tissue, dozo, huhuhu #NangisMassal XD

Habibah794: Hohoho iya dunk, semuanya pasti dapat bagian romance nya juga, aku putuskan m-preg aja tapi belum buat sekarang, masih lama niih XD

 **RnR Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Review Again Please**

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desember 31, semua orang terlihat sibuk untuk acara hari ini. Akhir tahun telah tiba, dalam 12 jam lagi tahun baru akan datang menggantikan tahun yang lama. Sasuke dan Naruto kini sedang duduk santai menghabiskan waktu di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke tengah memeluk Naruto dari belakang. "Sasuke nanti malam kita melihat kembang api tahun baru ya, aku ingin sekali melihatnya bersamamu, besok kita juga ke kuil teme, aku ingin berdoa di kuil pada awal tahun baru ini" kata Naruto sambil memainkan tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya. "As you wish my dear" kata Sasuke dan mengecup leher belakang Sasuke. "Hmm Suke..." desah Naruto menahan geli di belakang lehernya. "Aku menginginkanmu Naru.." desah Sasuke di telinga Naruto sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke belakang Naruto, tepatnya menempelkan dan menggesekan sesuatu miliknya ke bagian belakang Naruto. "Sasuke.. hmm~ Kan tadi kita baru saja melakukannya.." kata Naruto sambil menahan sesuatu yang mengelitik. "Kau sangat menggoda Naruto.. daisuki.." bisik Sasuke sambil menjilati leher Naruto. Sasuke pun membalikan wajah Naruto, dia mencium Naruto dengan panas. Dan kita pun tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa merah, terlihat seorang pria sedang berpikir sambil melihat sebuah botol di tangannya. "Kata keriput, ini ramuan agar bisa hamil, apa benar begitu? Sejak kapan pria bisa hamil, kan pria ga ada rahim dan bagaimana keluarnya nanti?" kata Kyuubi yang sedang pusing memikirkan botol yang kini dia pegang. "Eh? Di dalamnya ada cincin?!" kata Kyuubi heran. Dia pun mengambil gelas kaca yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dimenuangkan isi cairan di dalam botol itu dan mengambil cincin yang sekarang bisa dia raih. "Keriput baka.." gumam Kyuubi sambil memberaihkan cincin itu dan memakai cincin ruby tersebut, cincin yang sangat cocok dengan Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum tipis dan meletakan gelas berisi ramuan ntah apa itu ke atas meja dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan cincin ruby barunya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa tahun baru akan datang dalam 6 jam lagi, SasuNaru terlihat mulai sibuk kembali setelah seharian ini mereka this and that di kamar, Kyuubi baru saja mandi. Dengan bath robe dan handuk yang kini menggeringkan rambut Kyuubi dia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Di lemparnya begitu saja handuk yang sudah tidak dia pakai lagi. "Hari ini cukup melelahkan, apa lagi si keriput itu, menyebalkan!" kata Kyuubi sambil meraih gelas yang ada di atas meja tidurnya, dengan cepat Kyuubi meminum minuman itu, minuman berwarna ungu gelap itu. PRANG! Gelas yang Kyuubi pegang terjatuh dan pecah. "Ini.. minuman dari si keriput.. aku meminumnya.. doushiyo..?" gumam Kyuubi sambil menatap horror minuman itu.

"Kyuu ada apa? Aku mendengar suara benda pecah tadi" kata Itachi sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuubi, dia mendapati Kyuubi terduduk di tempat tidur dengan bath robe dengan wajah memerah. 'Mungkin dia kelamaan berendam' pikir Itachi, dia pun berjalan ke serpihan gelas pecah dan memungutnya, memasukannya ke dalam kantong plastik dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. "Yosh sudah bersih Kyuu, kenapa bisa gelas itu pecah?" tanya Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya sambil membalikan badannya. Dengan cepat Kyuubi menyerang Itachi, dia mencium bibir Itachi dengan cepat. Itachi terkejut melihat tingkah Kyuubi. Kyuubi menciumnya dengan panas hal itu tentu membakar gairah Itachi. "Kyuu.. kau kenapa jadi begini?" kata Itachi begitu ciumannya dengan Kyuubi lepas, dia memegang pundak Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang sayu dan wajah merah serta saliva yang mengalir sexy di sudut bibirnya. "Ini.. karena ramuan anehmu.." gumam Kyuubi dengan susah payah. Itachi akhirnya mengeluarkan devil smile-nya. "Kyuu kau melakukan hal yang tepat, malam ini akan aku buat kau hamil Kyuu" bisik Itachi seduktif di telinga Kyuubi sambil menjilati pinggir telinga Kyuubi. "Ahh~~ Aku.. membencimu.. keriput..." desah Kyuubi pasrah dan terbaring di kasurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah hampir menunjukan pukul tengah malam tapi bukannya sepi, malam hari ini terlihat ramai. Semua orang berkumpul di jembatan besar kota meski suasana sedang dingin dengan turunnya salju tapi karena keramaian ini dinginnya salju bisa sedikit teratasi. Sasuke dan Naruto juga NejiGaa terlihat berdiri di pinggir jembatan dengan mengenakan pakaian musim dingin yang tebal. Semua orang di kota berkumpul di sini untuk merayakan tahun baru. Sebuah peluncuran kembang api yang sangat meriah akan dilakukan di sini sebagai tanda awal tahun baru. Tak sampai di situ, setelah itu mereka akan ke bukit dan melihat matahari yang akan terbit pada tahun baru ini. Acara berakhir dengan berdoa di kuil dan mencoba ramalan tahun baru.

"Ramai sekali disini.." komen Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan banyak orang. "Aku rasa aku bisa mati disini" komen Gaara. Kedua orang yang jarang bersosialisasi ini merasa seperti di neraka merasakan banyak orang yang datang pada penyambutan tahun baru di jembatan besar kota ini. "Gaara, kemari biar aku memelukmu, aku yakin kamu akan baikan" kata Neji dan menarik Gaara dalam pelukannya, Gaara hanya malu dan memukul dada Neji. "Baka.. ini ramai tau.." gumam Gaara. "Daijobu, tak akan ada yang menyadarinya" kata Neji dan semakin mempererat pelukan pada Gaara. "Sasuke.. kau yakin baik-baik saja?" kata Naruto sambil memegang wajah Sasuke. "Aku akan merasa lebih baik jika aku bisa memelukmu seperti Neji memeluk Gaara, Naruto.." kata Sasuke dan menarik Naruto juga. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan Naruto yang membelakanginya, dia memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto dan membungkukan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya ke bahu Naruto. "Tetap seperti ini Naruto, aku sangat menyukai kita seperti ini" gumam Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya dan menggengam tangan Sasuke dengan sebuah cincin yang telah melingkar di jari manis Naruto.

.

.

.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!". SYUUT! DUUAARR! suara kembang api yang diluncurkan dan meledak di angkasa, memberikan pemandangan yang indah di awal tahun yang baru ini. Semuanya terlihat sangat bahagia terlebih lagi SasuNaru dan NejiGaa mendapatkan point of view yang lebih special. Mereka terdiam sesaat melihat kembang api yang terus meluncur dan membuat langit malam yang indah itu semakin indah. "Happy New Year!" seru semua orang disana bersamaan dengan kembang api yang meluncur dan bertuliskan 'happy new year' di langit angkasa malam ini. "Happy New Year, Sasuke..." kata Naruto sambil menghadap ke atas ke arah wajah Sasuke. "Happy New Year too, Naruto..." kata Sasuke dan mencium bibir Naruto di tengah keramaian dengan kembang api yang terus meluncur dan meledak di angkasa menghiasi malam tahun baru yang indah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang gelap terlihat dua insan sedang memandu kasih. Sinar kembang api menerangi ruang kamar itu. Seorang pria tengah di atas seorang pria lainnya yang sedang telungkup dengan bagian belakang yang dinaikan. Badan keduanya penuh akan peluh. "Ahh .. Itachi!" seru Kyuubi, pria yang berada di bawah dengan wajah yang menunjukan ekspresi kenikmatan dengan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Kyuu!" seru Itachi, pria yang berada di atas, dia menekan miliknya jauh ke dalam tubuh Kyuubi. Mereka sama-sama meraih kenikmatan yang kesekian kalinya untuk malam ini. Itachi pun mencabut miliknya dan ambruk di samping Kyuubi. "Kyuu... Happy New Year.." kata Itachi sinting. "Baka.." gumam Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan Itachi. "Kau sangat hot sekali di malam tahun baru ini Kyuu" kata Itachi dan memeluk Kyuubi. "Baka! Ini semua karena ramuan aneh yang kau berikan padaku waktu natal kemarin!" seru Kyuubi malu. "Eh?! Kau benar-benar meminumnya Kyuu?! Kau tidak bohong kan?!" seru Itachi kaget, padahal diawal tadi sudah Kyuubi katakan, dasar Itachi lola, atau mungkin gara-gara melakukan this and that bersama Kyuubi tadi membuat dia lupa, yah mungkin saja. "I-Iyaa..." jawab Kyuubi dengan ragu. "Kau akan hamil Kyuu! Aku sungguh bahagia!" seru Itachi dan memeluk Kyuubi semakin erat dan menciumi wajah Kyuubi terus. "Hentikan tingkah anehmu keriput! Aku masa akan... hamil?!" seru Kyuubi kesal dan bingung. "Itu kan ramuan dari Tsunade-san yang ahli dalam hal yang tidak nyata, dia profesor kenalanku di Amerika Kyuu, masa kau lupa?" kata Itachi. "Eh? Kalau begitu.. aku akan benar-benar hamil dong! Tidakk! Aku belum siap!" seru Kyuubi sambil memberontak. "Kyuu hentikan, nanti bibit ku bisa keluar dari lubangmu dan anak kita tidak akan jadi Kyuu!" kata Itachi makin sinting. "Kau brengsek Itachi aku benci padamu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab telah menghamiliku keriput!" seru Kyuubi sama ga waras dengan Itachi, dia lupa jika dia telah menikah dengan Itachi. "Kyuu aku mencintaimu!" seru Itachi sambil memeluk Kyuubi.

.

.

.

'Drrrrrr' suara handphone yang bergetar di atas meja menganggu kegiatan ItaKyuu yang akan berlanjut pada ronde berikutnya. Dari selimut yang sedang bergerak-gerak terdengar suara erangan dari selimut itu. "Tachi... ahhh hp mu bergetar, angkat dulu, berhenti keriput, aku benci padamu!" seru Kyuubi dan mendorong Itachi sehingga Itachi jatuh dengan tidak elite dari ranjang. "Ck siapa sih yang meengganggu aku dan Kyuu-chan membuat baby" gerutu Itachi sinting sambil bangun dan mengambil handphone nya, menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon. "Moshi-moshi" kata Itachi sambil bangun dan duduk sebelah Kyuubi yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Anoo ini dengan Itachi-san benar?" suara dari seberang sana, suara seorang wanita. "Tsunade-sensei?" terka Itachi. "Ha'i..." jawab orang yang bernama Tsunade. "Apa ada sensei menghubungi saya?" kata Itachi sopan. "Etto... Begini... Ramuan yang sebelumnya dipesan itu salah dikirim, itu bukan ramuan untuk membuat hamil, tapi itu... Ramuan peransang..." jawab Tsunade dengan pelan. "Gomenasai ini karena kelalaianku, aku akan mengirimkan kepadamu ke alamatmu di Amerika, beberapa hari lagi kau akan pulang ke Amerika bukan? Hontou ni gomen, baiklah aku akan menutupnya sekarang" kata Tsunade dan sambungan telepon pun bingung berkata apa, dia sekarang ini memasang wajah bodohnya. Dia merasa kesal karena Kyuubi tidak akan hamil dalam waktu cepat, nanti juga ketika kembali di Amerika dia akan memberikan Kyuubi ramuan yang benar dan melakukan this and that sehingga Kyuubi hamil. Itachi sekarang tersenyum, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk senang, karena Tsunade salah memberi ramuan sehingga dia bisa this and that dengan Kyuubi sekarang karena Kyuubi meminta untuk dipenuhi terus, dan nanti di Amerika dia akn melakukan this and that dengan Kyuubi untuk membuat baby.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Itachi sambil tersenyum aneh dan tertawa gaje setelah semua pemikirannya. Itachi tertawa dengan puas, dia merasa ada yang kurang. Dari tadi dia telepon dan tertawa, seseorang rasanya tidak membuka suaranya. "Hhhhh... hmmm..." itulah suara yang didengar Itachi sekarang. "Kyuu?" kata Itachi sambil melihat ke arah Kyuubi yang disampingnya. Wajah Kyuubi memerah dengan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Dia mencengkram sprei dengan kuat, badannya berkeringat dan bagian bawahnya gelisah dari tadi. 'Ramuan dari Tsunade jalan lagi, padahal tadi sudah yang ke lima, aku sungguh bahagia, thanks God' batin Itachi sambil berseringai mesum sambil melihat ke arah Kyuubi yang terangsang kembali. Sungguh awal tahun yang beruntung untuk seorang Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama di awal tahun ini, semua orang menuju kuil untuk berdoa. Terlihat barisan yang sangat panjang, rombongan orang menuju kuil, untuk berdoa dan meramalkan keberuntungan mereka, tidak lupa memakan kue mochi yanga ada pada tahun baru. "Aku mendapatkan keberuntungan yang sempurna!" kata Itachi senang melihat hasil ramalannya ditahun ini. "Apa-apaan ini? Keberuntungan setengah, kesialan setengah?" gerutu Kyuubi akan hasil ramalannya. Kini mereka bersama SasuNaru dan NejiGaa sedang berada di kuil mencoba ramalan keberuntungan mereka. "Perpisahan?" kata Gaara aneh dengan ramalannya. "Kelakuan salah" kata Neji juga aneh dengan ramalannya. Jika ItaKyuu sibuk dengan keberuntungan mereka dan NejiGaa kebingungan dengan hasil ramalan, SasuNaru hanya terdiam, mereka tak saling berbicara. "... Bagaimana hasil ramalanmu Naruto?" kata Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. "Ha-hasil punyaku bagus saja, kau sendiri bagaimana?" kata Naruto sambil menyembunyikan hasil ramalannya dibelakang tangannya. "Aku juga... Aku juga bagus..." gumam Sasuke. Sebenarnya hasil ramalan mereka berdua tidak bagus, sangat tidak bagus diantara yang lain. 'Kehilangan orang yang dicintai' . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

Cepat atau lambat perpisahan itu pasti akan datang,

Bandara, terlihat dua buah keluarga disana. "Jadi Kyuu-Nii dan Itachi-Nii akan berangkat kembali ke Amerika sekarang?" kata Naruto sambil menatap saudara dan iparnya. "Kau baik-baiklah disini, jadilah anak yang baik, turuti kata Kaa-san dan Tou-san okay?" kata Kyuubi menasehati Naruto sambil membelai kepala adiknya. "Kyuu-Nii!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk Kyuubi, Minato dan Kushina hanya diam tanpa banyak bicara. "Tachi jaga Kyuubi di sana, jadilah suami yang baik untuknya, dia terlalu baik untukmu" kata Mikoto sambil memegang pipi Itachi. "Kaa-san" kata Itachi dengan nada tersinggung, yang membuat Mikoto tersenyum. Fugaku dan Sasuke hanya diam saja. "Kyuu kabari kami ketika sampai ya" kata Kushina. "Ha'i" jawab Kyuubi dengan nada malas. Itachi datang menghampiri Sasuke, Sasuke dari tadi hanya melihat bandara ini, melihat sekelilingnya. Naruto dan keluarganya akan menggunakan pesawat untuk ke Osaka, dalam sebulan ini, dia akan kembali ke sini mengantar kepergian Naruto. "Ototou, ada yang mau aku sampaikan kepadamu" kata Itachi. "Hn?" gumam Sasuke sambil melihat Itachi. "Kau harus menjaga Naruto, aku tahu ini berat untukmu, habiskanlah waktu kalian yang tersisa bersama buat kenangan yang indah bersamanya" kata Itachi dewasa, Sasuke hanya senyum menatap anikinya, ternyata anikinya yang jarang sekali mau mengurus kehidupan pribadinya kali ini khawatir akan dirinya. "Arigatou... aniki" kata Sasuke. Kyuubi dan Itachi melambaikan tangan mereka sebelum mereka naik ke atas pesawat, Naruto menangis dipelukan Sasuke. Naruto memang mudah menangis, selalu saja dia menangis meski hanya berpisah sebentar, jika Naruto sudah memiliki ikatan dengan seseorang dan akan berpisah, dia pasti akan menangis dengan mudahnya ketika perpisahan itu. Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat, dia akan melindungi Naruto, dia akan merebut Naruto dari orang tuanya dan menjadikan Naruto miliknya seorang. 'Kami-sama, aku harap aku cepat dewasa dan menjadikan Naruto pendamping hidupku, jangan biarkan ada perpisahan lagi dimasa mendatang...' batin Sasuke sambil menatap pesawat Kyuubi dan Itachi yang telah lepas landas dan terbang diangkasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Last Word,**

 **Review Please...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ha** **tsukoi** **/** **First Love**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru slight** **KakaIru and NejiGaa**

 **Warning: OOC, Yaoi,** **no** **lemon** **/** **lime, Typo (A Lot), Bad language**

 **Reply Reviews**

 **michhazz: Oh iya, aku lupa, ya sudah biarkan saja seperti itu anggap saja Itachi lola hahaha ( malas ngedit :p ), ramalan siapa ya? Bisa dibilang ramalan keduanya, sasunaru bakal baik-baik ga ya? #evilsmile , Thanks review-nya**

 **Meli Channie: Ini sudah lanjutannya, Thanks review-nya**

 **Habibah794: Iya nih, ItaKyuu udah pergi, SasuNaru juga sebentar lagi juga pisah, huaaa, NejiGaa gimana ya? Kita liat aja nanti wkwkwk, Thanks review-nya**

 **aracho: Ini sudah lanjutannya, Thanks review-nya**

 **chichi: Iya dong SasuNaru gitu, ini sudah lanjutannya, Thanks review-nya**

 **Lhiae932: Iya dong SasuNaru gitu, ini sudah lanjutannya, Thanks review-nya**

 **Aiko Vallery: Iya, ini sudah lanjutannya, Thanks review-nya**

 **Guest: Hahaha, memang ini FF rate M kok dari chap 1, terlalu banyak halangan buat SasuNaru hahaha, Thanks review-nya**

 **mimi: Ini sudah lanjutannya, Thanks review-nya**

 **RnR Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Review Again Please**

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

Februari, bulan kasih sayang, bulan dimana kita mengungkapkan perasaan kita yang paling dalam kepada seseorang dengan cara yang spesial, yang paling terkenal pada tanggal 14 nanti, Valentine Day.

.

"Nee Gaara, menurutmu apa yang aku harus berikan kepada Sasuke saat Valentine nanti?" kata Naruto yang berbaring di atas ranjangnya sambil menggenggam handphone di tangannya, tepatnya dia sedang menelepon seseorang sekarang ini. "Hmm Valentine ya, biasanya para gadis memberikan cokelat pada lelaki yang mereka suka... apa kau juga ingin memberi Sasuke cokelat juga.. mungkin...?" kata Gaara dari sambungan itu. "Tapi... Sasuke kan paling anti dengan makanan manis..." kata Naruto sambil memutar badannya sehingga dia telungkup sekarang. "Benar juga, memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada Sasuke itu hal paling rumit menurutku" kata Gaara. "Hmm nee, apa yang akan kau berikan pada Neji nanti?" kata Naruto sambil memainkan kakinya. "Aku tidak akan memberikan apa pun padanya, aku jera memberikan dia sesuatu" kata Gaara dengan suara frustasi. "Hmm? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. "Sudahlah lupakan saja, tapi mengingat dia selalu baik padaku... aku memberikannya cokelat nanti... mungkin..." kata Gaara dengan suara kecil. "Hmm... baiklah, aku juga akan memberikan cokelat saja pada Sasuke, dia pasti akan mau memakan cokelat yang aku berikan!" kata Naruto sambil bangun dan semangat. "Ha'i, ha'i, good luck Naruto, jaa aku akan menutup panggilanmu, Neji sudah di depan rumah sekarang" kata Gaara "Ha'i! Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan pertanyaanku, kau juga good luck untuk kencanmu hari ini Gaara" kata Naruto sebelum mendengar suara panggilan yang terputus. Naruto kembali berbaring diatas ranjangnya. "Cokelat kah?" kata Naruto sambil berpikir dengan cokelat apa yang akan dia berikan kepada Sasuke nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Februari 12,

Supermarket, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dalam supermarket itu, dia terlihat kebingungan. "Etto... cokelat putih atau cokelat biasa ya, etto aku perlu cetakan juga... gula perlu tidak ya? Aku ingat Sasuke tidak menyukai kacang-kacangan... Etto..." gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil mutar-mutar di supermarket itu. Sudah hampir sejam sejak dia masuk ke dalam supermarket ini, tapi belum ada satu pun benda yang dia ambil untuk di beli dan bawa pulang, dia berencana membuat cokelat buatan meski dengan meleleh cokelat biasa dan mencetak ulang, cara membuat cokelat yang paling mudah, nanti cokelat itu lah yang akan Naruto buatkan untuk Sasuke, bukan dengan cocoa yang lebih susah dibuat, apalagi mengingat Valentine adalah lusa. Hari ini saja sudah berapa banyak gadis yang membeli cokelat di supermarket tersebut, apalagi besok, bisa-bisa Naruto tidak bisa membeli cokelat untuk Sasuke. Akhirnya dengan seluruh keberaniannya dan resiko, dia mengambil bahan-bahan yang dia sebutkan sebelumnya. "Lho? Naruto-kun?" kata seorang pria berambut cokelat diikat dengan nama yang berarti lumba-lumba. "Iruka-sensei!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk guru kesayangannya dan hampr menangis, membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada mereka. "Eh?! Ada apa Naruto, tenangkan dirimu!" kata Iruka panik dan memncoba menenangkan Naruto yang kebingungan.

.

"Oh souka, kau ingin membuat cokelat untuk Sasuke-kun, hehehe tapi Naruto kau tidak perlu gula kau tahu, untuk membuat cokelat, cokelat saja sudah manis bagaimana jadinya jika kau tambahkan gula, apalagi untuk Sasuke-kun" kata Iruka sambil menahan tawanya. Kini mereka sedang duduk di kursi taman setelah selesai berbelanja di supermarket. "Hmm Iruka-sensei jahat, jangan meledekku, aku kan tidak tahu" kata Naruto sambil meng-pout-kan bibirnya. "Hahaha, masa murid paling terpintar bisa tidak tahu" ledek Iruka lagi. "Ini bukan masalah pintarnya sensei, aku kan belum pernah membuat cokelat, apalagi ini juga pertama kalinya aku memasak, sensei kan tau aku paling payah dalam praktek hanya akademi saja aku pintar" kata Naruto masih pout. "Hahaha kau lucu sekali Naruto, baiklah sensei akan mengajarimu membuatnya bagaimana? Maafkan sensei telah menggodamu nee?" kata Iruka sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Hmm, hontou?!" kata Naruto dengan senang. "Yup, kau bisa kan ke rumah sensei besok? Hari ini Kakashi ada dirumah, besok aku sudah mengusirnya untuk tidak ada di rumah" kata Iruka. "Hmmm sensei ingin membuat cokelat juga untuk Kakashi-sensei kan?" tanya Naruto. "Hmm sudahlah Naruto-kun, sensei pulang dulu ya, kau hati-hati lah salju mungkin akan turun sebentar lagi, pulang sebelum kau kedinginan ya" kata Iruka begitu perhatian kepada Naruto layaknya seorang ibu. "Ha'i sensei! Matta ashita!" kata Naruto semangat dan berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Namikaze, tepatnya di dapur nya. Naruto baru saja memasukan semua yang dia belanjakan dengan Iruka-sensei ke dalam kulkas. "Yosh, ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang baik" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat bahan-bahan yang dia beli dan menutup pintu kulkas itu. Di samping pintu kulkas, Sasuke berdiri sambil melipat tangannya dan bersandar di kulkas itu."Sa-sasuke...!" kata Naruto kaget sambil menelan air liurnya. "Kau darimana saja Naruto... Aku menunggumu daritadi..." kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dikatakan senang. "Ano..." kata Naruto sambil memikirkan kata-kata untuk menjadi alasannya tidak mungkin dia memberitahu kalau dia akan membuat cokelat untuk Sasuke. "Etto aku ... hanya ke supermarket..." kata Naruto dengan suara kecil. "Apa? Kau hanya meninggalkanku selama dua jam, kau hanya pergi ke supermarket?" sindir Sasuke. "Etto... Sasuke..." kata Naruto semakin bingung mencari alasan. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto, dia sedang kesal sekarang ini, ayolah kalian pasti tahu jika menunggu itu hal yang paling Uchiha tidak sukai di dunia ini. Sudah dua jam dia menunggu Naruto yang entah pergi kemana tanpa memberitahunya dan mengetahui fakta jika Naruto pergi dua jam hanya ke supermarket saja. Naruto masih kebingungan mencari alasan, Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang setelah sekian lama menatap Naruto yang bingung mencari alasan. "Sudahlah, aku percaya padamu" kata Sasuke sambil menaruh tangannya diatas kepala Naruto, dia mengusapnya dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto itu. Naruto hanya menerima perlakuan Sasuke itu. "Gomen ne Sasuke, aku janji tidak akan lagi seperti tadi" kata Naruto sambil menutup matanya. Sasuke tersenyum, memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan mengecup bibir itu.

.

Mereka berdua kini sedang di ruang tamu, dengan televisi yang menyala. Sasuke duduk di sofa dan Naruto berbaring di pangkuannya. Meski televisi itu menyala hanya Naruto saja yang menonton acara yang disiarkan. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto sambil memainkan helaian rambut Naruto. Naruto hanya menonton sambil menikmati perlakuan Sasuke. "Hmm... etto Sasuke..." gumam Naruto. "Hn?" gumam Sasuke sambil tidak lepas memainkan helaian rambut Naruto. "Besok aku akan ke rumah Iruka-sensei" kata Naruto. "Ngapain?" kata Sasuke. "Hmm entah lah dia menyuruhku ke rumahnya besok, aku lama tadi juga masih mengobrol dengan sensei" jawab Naruto. "Aku akan ikut" kata Sasuke. "Eh? Jangan deh lebih baik" kata Naruto panik. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Hmm tadi Iruka-sensei juga berpesan kalau aku saja" kata Naruto. "Hmm aku akan mengantarmu saja besok" kata Sasuke sambil menyentil hidung Naruto. "Ittaiyo" kata Naruto sambil merengek dan memukul pelan tangan Sasuke. "Hehehe..." Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat betapa menggemaskannya Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Februari 13,

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke terbangun dengan tidak elite dan segera melihat jam di atas mejanya. "Nani?! Sudah jam segini? Naruto pasti marah denganku sudah bangun kesiangan!" seru Sasuke sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi dan melakukan kegiatan di pagi harinya dengan cepat.

Sasuke kini berdiri di depan kediaman Namikaze, terlihat dia ngos-ngosan dengan tampang yang kurang oke dari biasanya. Salahkan saja si Uchiha sulung yang membuat Sasuke bangun kesiangan, semalam entah angin dari mana yang datang, Itachi menelepon Sasuke dan mengobrol dengan Sasuke sepanjang malam, entah apa saja yang dibahas, sampai-sampai Sasuke lupa jika dia besok pagi ada janji mengantarkan Naruto ke rumah Iruka-sensei. "Aniki kuso" gerutu Sasuke sambil memperbaiki penampilannya dan mengetuk pintu kediaman Namikaze. Tak lama pintu terbuka menampakan sosok wanita berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Kushina, ibunda dari Naruto. "Etto Naruto sudah pergi tadi pagi, bibi kira Naruto pergi denganmu, Sasuke" kata Kushina sambil memegang kedua pipinya ala ibu-ibu. "Terima kasih, saya permisi" kata Sasuke berbalik dan pergi. Saat ini pikirannya adalah ke rumah Iruka-sensei, Naruto pasti sudah disana, semoga saja dia tidak marah besar.

.

.

.

.

"Mou, Kakashi-san kau harus pergi hari ini, aku tidak mau kau berada di rumah!" kata Iruka sambil mendorong-dorong Kakashi ke depan pintu apertemen mereka dengan sekuat tenaga. "Hn? Kenapa? Apa aku ada salah denganmu sayang?" kata Kakashi dengan gombalnya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak akan mempan terkena rayuanmu hari ini, kau harus pergi, kemana saja!" seru Iruka masih sambil mendorong Kakashi keluar. "Huft, baiklah aku akan keluar dan mencari uke lain saja" kata Kakashi iseng. "Nani?! Jangan begitu dong, ini aku ada urusan yang penting hari ini, hari ini saja, aku mohon Kakashi-san onegai" mohon Iruka. "Hn" kata Kakashi sambil memasang wajah berpikir. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau minta" kata Iruka dengan blushing karena dia tau apa yang akan terjadi jika dia berkata seperti itu. "Benarkah?! Baiklah aku akan pergi tapi setelah aku bermain denganmu sekali" kata Kakashi dengan evil smile nya tapi . . . TING TONG! Suara bel berbunyi. Kakashi mengumpat dan menggerutu kesal. Iruka berlari dan membuka pintu, menampakan sosok remaja berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto yang datang sambil membawa sekantong berwarna putih yang besar. "Naruto-kun, kau sudah datang, mari masuk" kata Iruka sambil menunjukan wajah yang ramah seperti biasanya. "Etto, itsureshimasu" kata Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam dan melepas sepatunya. "Hn" gumam Kakashi sambil berjalan keluar dan menghela napas panjang. "Iru-" kata Kakashi terputus karena pintu apartemen sudah ditutup oleh Iruka dengan cepat. "Hn, sungguh pagi yang sial" gumam Kakashi sambil berjalan keluar.

.

"Kakashi-sensei? Sedang apa sensei di sini?" kata Sasuke yang melihat Kakashi duduk di bangku taman dekat apartemennya seorang diri. "Hn, ini semua karena kekasihmu" kata Kakashi kesal. "Hn, Naruto sudah tiba ya?" kata Sasuke sambil menghela napas dan duduk di samping Kakashi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang uke-uke pikirkan sekarang" kata Kakashi membuka percakapan. "Aku juga, mereka kadang berubah-ubah tanpa kita sadari sifatnya" jawab Sasuke. "Terkadang manja, agresif, sensitif" tambah Kakashi. "Sungguh tipikal uke zaman sekarang" jawab Sasuke. Dan akhirnya terlihat keduanya menghela napas panjang dengan kompak. Dan di sinilah mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka menunggu sang uke dengan setia menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

.

"Naruto, bukan seperti itu, nanti rasanya akan hambar" komen Iruka melihat hal yang dilakukan Naruto. Seperti janji Iruka, Iruka mengajari naruto membuat cokelat dan di sinilah mereka dengan repot dan berantakan, menghancurkan dapur. "Maafkan aku sensei, aku akan berjuang!" kata Naruto dengan semangatnya. Iruka hanya menghela napas semoga saja, ini memberikan sesuatu yang baik bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sensei, terima kasih untuk semuanya" kata Naruto di depan pintu apartemen Iruka sambil membungkuk. "Daijobu Naruto-kun, kau juga sudah membantuku membersihkan dapur dan menghias, sungguh menyenangkan" kata Iruka. "Jaa, kalau begitu, aku permisi pulang dulu sensei" kata Naruto. Dan dari ujung, muncul Kakashi bersama Sasuke. "Tadaima" kata Kakashi sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen. "Sa-Sasuke?" kaget Naruto yang tidak menyangka akan kedatangan Sasuke. "Naruto..." gumam Sasuke sambil mendekati Naruto. "Maafkan aku!" seru keduanya bersamaan. "Eh?!" kaget keduanya bersamaan juga. "Etto.. maafkan aku tidak mengantarmu..." kata Sasuke lagi. "Daijobu dayo, aku tidak apa-apa kok" kata Naruto. "Kau tidak marah?" gumam Sasuke. "Tentu saja tidak, watashi kimi ga suki!" kata Naruto dengan senyuman bahagia diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

February 14,

"Happy Valentine, I-I love you..." kata Naruto dengan wajah yang ber-blushing ria, sambil memberikan cokelat berbentuk hati yang dia buat kemarin untuk Sasuke. "Eh?!" kaget Sasuke, bagaimana tidak, dia baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya dan inilah yang dia dapatkan di pagi harinya? Sebuah surprise dari sang kekasih, jadi seharian Naruto berada di rumah Iruka-sensei kemarin adalah membuatkan cokelat untukku? Itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Sasuke. Meski dia bukan pecinta makanan manis, tapi mau tidak mau, dia dengan senang hati menerima cokelat buatan tangan dari kekasih hati. "Arigatou Naruto" kata Sasuke sambil membuka bungkus cokelat dan menggigit tepi cokelat yang berbentuk hati itu. "Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku berikan, aku-aku..." kata Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke menciumnya. Berbagi rasa manis di dalam mulut Sasuke, dengan cepat rasa manis itu mengalir ke dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya, merasakan anehnya ciuman kali ini yang berbeda dari ciuman biasanya. Terlihat mereka menelan lelehan cokelat ke dalam tenggorokan mereka. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum. "Manis..." komen Sasuke lagi sambil menjilati sisa cokelat yang tertinggal di bibirnya. Naruto hanya mematung melihat tingkah Sasuke, masih shock atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan barusan. "Happy Valentine Naruto, I love you too..." bisik Sasuke tepat ke telinga Naruto dan mencium pipi Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

'Perlahan rasa untuk melepaskan semakin sulit untuk dilakukan, sebentar lagi, dia akan pergi meninggalkan semua yang berada di kota, berikutnya pasti dia akan pergi. Sayonara, I love you Naruto'.

'Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, aku janji aku akan kembali dan suatu hari menjadi milikmu seterusnya dan selamanya. Sayonara, I love you Sasuke'.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Word,**

 **Review please**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ha** **tsukoi** **/** **First Love**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning: OOC, Yaoi,** **no** **lemon** **/** **lime, Typo (A Lot), Bad language**

 **Reply Reviews**

Habibah794: Yupz, ini perpisahan di chapter ini, siapin tissue ya :D

michhazz: Yupz, perpisahannya di chapter ini :D

kuro SNL: SasuNaru pisah buat di chapter ini :D

arashilovesn: Hahaha nanti bakal berhasil kok ramuannya, tapi bukan sekarang :D

Guest: Yupz ini sudah di lanjut :D

 **RnR Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Review Again Please**

.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu akhirnya datang, hari di mana kita akan berpisah untuk waktu yang lama. Di bandara inilah kita terakhir bertemu dengan perjanjian yang disaksikan semuanya, aku mencintaimu . . .

.

.

.

"Mou Sasuke, kita mau ke mana? Kau membangunkanku pagi sekali, aku masih mengantuk…" kata Naruto dengan malas. "Kau lupa? Kita punya kencan seharian penuh hari ini, kau ingat?" kata Sasuke dengan semangat menarik Naruto. "Saa, mari kita lihat, kita akan ke mana terlebih dahulu" gumam Sasuke dengan senyuman yang sangat jarang dia tunjukan kepada siapa pun kecuali hari ini, senyuman itu menghiasi harinya hari ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya, meski hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan tapi hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyedihkan, besok . . .

.

.

.

.

.

"Mari kita keliling distrik penjualan ini" kata Sasuke dengan smirk di wajahnya. "Kau yakin Sasuke? Tempat ini, kau tahu kan bagaikan setiap hari festival diadakan di sini" kata Naruto menatap horror distrik yang di depan matanya. Distrik yang sangat ramai, padahal hari masih pagi, distrik ini sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang melakukan kegiatan paginya. Apa Sasuke yakin, di sini mereka menikmati kencan pagi hari mereka? "Hn, iku so" kata Sasuke dan menarik Naruto menuju salah satu toko terdekat dan melihat-lihat.

Diantara kesibukan orang lain yang bekerja, berjual-beli, mereka menikmati kencan mereka yang hiruk pikuk di distrik ini, sungguh terasa menyenangkan meski aneh jika dilihat. Tapi di sinilah letak kesenangan tersebut, bukan di mana kita habiskan waktu tapi bersama siapa kita menghabiskan waktu. Meski tempatnya seperti ini, ini menjadi sesuatu yang baru dan menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua. Melihat toko-toko yang buka, membeli beberapa kue dan mencoba beberapa aksesoris, membuat mereka menikmati setiap detik yang dilalui.

.

.

.

"Habis ini kau mau ke mana lagi Naruto?" kata Sasuke. Kini mereka sedang menikmati sarapan pagi di salah satu café. "Hmm… Ke mana ya? Aku ingin ke bioskop mungkin, ada film yang ingin tonton" kata Naruto sambil menikmati sarapannya dengan lahap. "Baiklah, ayo, bioskop kan tidak jauh dari sini" kata Sasuke sambil bersiap-siap. "Huft, Sasuke aku kan sedang sarapan, kau tega meninggalkanku?" kata Naruto sambil pout. "Hehehe gomenasai, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku hanya mau membayar sarapan ini" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto.

.

Lampu bioskop telah menyala lagi, beberapa orang beranjak dari kursi mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke masih duduk di kursi mereka. "Waaa, filmnya mengharukan sekali, cerita cinta segitiga antara Pein, Konan dan Nagato, huaa aku ingin menangis lagi" kata Naruto sambil mengelap air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Sasuke lumayan terkejut melihat sisi Naruto yang satu ini, ternyata Naruto orangnya mudah terharu, ditengah-tengah film yang diputar, yang menurut Sasuke adegannya berlebihan tapi itu mengharukan untuk Naruto. "Kau ini, harusnya tidak menontonnya" kata Sasuke. "Huft, film seperti itu bagus tahu, aku sangat menyukainya" balas Naruto. "Hn, ayo kita lanjutkan kencan kita, kali ini aku yang akan memilih tempat"kata Sasuke. "Matte!" kata Naruto sambil menarik lengan Sasuke. "Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin sampaikan" kata Naruto sambil tertunduk. Sasuke hanya kebingungan melihat Naruto. "Ano nee, aku punya impian suatu hari nanti aku bisa menjadi seorang aktor, kira-kira apa bisa aku menggapai impian itu?" kata Naruto. "Hn? Ternyata seorang yang pintar sepertimu mau menjadi aktor, hebat sekali, aku, aku akan mendukung semua impianmu Naruto, aku akan membantumu mewujudkan mimpi suatu hari nanti" kata sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Naruto. "Benarkah?" kata Naruto senang. "Hn, jika di film tadi, Konan meninggalkan Pein dengan ekspresi menangis dan berjalan pergi sambil menatap langit dan tersenyum, menunjukan keputus asaan, bagaimana dengan aktingmu?" tantang Sasuke. "Aku? Aku mungkin akan tersenyum dengan mantap dan berjalan pergi sambil menangis menyesali semuanya" kata Naruto sambil berpikir. "Kenapa tersenyum?" bingung Sasuke. "Etto, aku hanya ingin menunjukan ekspresi terbaikku kepadanya, mengingat pernah memiliki hubungan dengannya, aku ingin dia mengingatku dengan senyuman juga" jelas Naruto. "Kau ini, aku semakin menyukaimu Naruto, aishiteru yo" kata sasuke sambil mencuri mencium bibir Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, hazukashi yo" kata Naruto sambil bersembunyi di balik tirai tempat ganti pakaian. Kini mereka sedang di salah satu toko pakaian. Sasuke berdiri di salah satu bilik ganti dan Naruto bersembunyi di balik tirai bilik. "Keluarlah Naruto, aku sangat ingin melihatmu memakai pakaian itu" kata sasuke menyemangati kekasihnya untuk keluar dan menunjukan pakaian yang kini ia kenakan. "Jangan tertawa ya" kata Naruto malu dan membuka tirai, menunjukan pakaian rusa yang sangat lucu, dengan tanduk rusa dan beberapa pita yang menghiasi. "Kau sangat imut sekali Naruto" komen Sasuke sambil memotret Naruto yang memakai pakaian rusa. "Sasuke!" seru Naruto malu. "My cutest deer..." gumam Sasuke sambil melihat hasil potretannya. Blush! Naruto mendengar gumaman itu dan ber-blusing ria. "Se-sekarang giliranmu Sasuke..." kata Naruto sambil merebut kamera Sasuke. "Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam bilik dan mengganti pakaiannya. Tak lama Sasuke muncul dengan kostum seperti vampire dengan sangat keren dia memainkan jubah di belakangnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya melihat betapa menakjubkannya Sasuke. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan meniup telinga sampai leher Naruto yang membuatnya merinding. "Mou Sasuke, yamette!" kata Naruto malu, betapa mesranya Sasuke mengingat mrereka masih di tempat publik. "Hn" hanya dua huruf itu yang Sasuke katakan sambil mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

Kini mereka duduk berduaan menikmati sore hari di atas bukit belakang sekolah di bawah pohon sakura yang besar belum mekar. "Ano nee Sasuke, aku lelah untuk hari ini, hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan, terima kasih telah mewarnai hari terakhirku di kota ini..." gumam Naruto yang berbaring di pangkuan Sasuke. "Bicara apa kau ini, kau akan selalu berada di sini kok, di hatiku, kau tidak akan ke mana pun Naruto" jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Naruto dengan penuh rasa kasih. "Aku ingin membuat sebuah perjanjian denganmu Sasuke..." gumam Naruto. "Hn?" bingung Sasuke. Naruto bangun dari pangkuan duduk Sasuke, dia menatap lekat mata Sasuke. "Aku Naruto Namikaze, bersumpah akan mencintai dan menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai pendamping hidupku dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kita..." kata Naruto tanpa ada keraguan di matanya. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha, bersumpah akan mencintai dan menerima Naruto Namikaze sebagai pendamping hidupku dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kita" jawab Sasuke sambil mendekati Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam suatu ciuman, tanda suci perjanjian hidup mereka. Air mata mengalir dari mata sapphire Naruto. Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya. "Tidak, kau jangan menangis, ini bukanlah puncak dari hari ini Naruto, semuanya telah menunggu kita" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Semuanya?" ulang Naruto di antara kebingungan. Sebelum Sasuke beranjak pergi bersama Naruto melanjutkan kencan terakhir mereka, dia menggunakan batu runcing, mengukir nama mereka berdua di pohon sakura dia atas bukit sekolah itu. "Aku akan menunggumu kembali di tempat ini Naruto" kata Sasuke. "Aku berjanji aku akan kembali Sasuke!" kata Naruto terharu dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat tanpa mau melepaskannya sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini di mana Sasuke gelap sekali?" kata Naruto terheran-heran. Tak lama lampu pun dinyalakan. Kini Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di aula sekolah, terlihat di atas panggung berdiri Kakashi-sensei dengan sebuah podium di depannya. Di kursi sebelah kanan terisi teman-teman sekelas Naruto dan di sebelah kiri keluarganya berada. Tak lupa di atas panggung tertulis 'Acara Kelulusan Angkatan XIX'. Naruto menutup mulutnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, ini acara perpisahan untuk dirinya bersamaan dengan acara kelulusan teman-temannya, jadi inilah yang dimaksud Sasuke sebagai puncak dari hari ini bersama semuanya. "Arigatou minna, hontou ni arigatou!" seru Naruto sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Apa kau yakin akan seperti itu untuk di foto nanti?" kata Gaara yang datang menghampiri Naruto. "Segera hapus air mata mu Naruto, kau tahu ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya" kata Neji. "Gaara... Neji..." gumam Naruto dan menghapus air matanya. "Iya!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah kursinya. Sempat di lihatnya orang tuanya duduk di kursi yang lain bersama orang tua Sasuke. "Hari ini, kita berada di sini untuk acara kelulusan angkatan ke sembilan belas, mari semuanya berdiri dan menyanyikan lagu sekolah kita" kata Kakashi memimpin acara. Semuanya pun berdiri dan menyanyikan lagu sekolah mereka, semuanya menyanyikan dari hati yang paling dalam. Setelah selesai semuanya kembali duduk. "Mari kita dengarkan kata-kata singkat yang akan di sampaikan oleh wakil dari lulusan, Sabaku no Gaara" kata Kakashi. "Ha'i!" jawab Gaara dan maju ke atas panggung dan berdiri di belakang podium. "Terima kasih telah memilih saya sebagai wakil dari kelulusan, saya dapat berdiri di sini berkat dukungan dari semuanya, terima kasih keluargaku, guru-guruku, teman-teman dan orang yang saya cintai, saya bersyukur bisa melewati tiga tahun bersama dengan kalian melewati semuanya, sekarang kita akan menuju masa yang lebih dari ini lagi, kita akan menjadi murid SMA dan menjalankan masa depan kita masing-masing, aku mencintai kalian semua!" kata Gaara dengan mata yang mulai memerah, dengan cepat dia turun dari panggung dan kembali ke kursinya. "Baiklah, kita akan melanjutkan acara, sekarang penerimaan kelulusan bagi lulusan, kita mulai dari Neji Hyuga" kata Kakashi dan mengambil sertifikat kelulusan. "Neji Hyuga, dengan ini kau dinyatakan lulus dari SMP ini, lanjutkanlah mimpimu dan jadilah orang yang berguna untuk masyarakat" kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan sertifikat kelulusan. "Ha'i, hontou ni arigatou sensei!" kata Neji dan menerima kelulusannya...

.

.

.

Kini mereka semua berdiri memasang pose yang akan di ingat selalu dan tercetak jelas di foto. Ini adalah acara kelulusan dan acara perpisahan yang sangat membahagiakan untuk Naruto. "Aku sangat bahagia, sungguh-sungguh bahagia, terima kasih semuanya, aku mencintai kalian, terutama untukmu Sasuke, kau adalah kehidupanku, aku... terima kasih". . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu akhirnya datang, di sinilah mereka di bandara kota. Terlihat beberapa orang hadir di sana, keluarga dan sahabat, mereka hadir untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. "Naruto, kau yakin semua barang-barang milikmu sudah semua di bawa?" tanya Kushina. "Sudah kaa-san" jawab Naruto. "Terima kasih atas semuanya Fugaku, Mikoto, kalian adalah tetangga yang paling baik" kata Minato sambil menyalami Fugaku. "Kalian harus pulang sesekali, kunjugi kami" kata Mikoto pada Kushina. "Tentu saja, kau sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri Mikoto" jawab Kushina. Suasana terasa sangat berat dan menyesakkan. "Naruto, kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja di Osaka? Kami akan merindukanmu" kata Gaara sambil menangis dan memeluk Naruto erat. "Tenang saja Gaara, aku akan baik-baik saja, kau kan mengenal diriku dengan baik" jawab Naruto sambil membalas pelukan sahabat terbaiknya. "Neji, jaga Gaara baik-baik, awas saja jika kau membuat Gaara menangis" pesan Naruto kepada kekasih sahabatnya. "Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja bersamaku" jawab Neji dengan tegas. "Naruto-kun kau baik-baiklah di sana" kata Iruka. "Sensei... Aku tidak akan melupakan apa saja yang sensei ajarkan selama ini" kata Naruto sambil memeluk Iruka. "Kau harus belajar yang benar di sana jangan mau kalah dari anak-anak Osaka di sana" pesan Kakashi. "Ha'i tentu saja Kakashi-sensei" jawab Naruto. 'Diberitahukan kepada semua penumpang harap segera naik ke atas pesawat, sebentar lagi pesawat siap lepas landas' suara pengumuman dari bandara yang terdengar nyaring dan menyesakkan hati.

"Naruto..." gumam Sasuke memanggil nama kekasihnya. "Sa-Sasuke..." gumam Naruto menatap kekasihnya dengan mata yang memerah. "Kalau kau sudah sampai, segera hubungi aku ya, beritahukan alamat dan rumahmu di sana, aku akan mempersiapkan diriku untuk mengunjungimu di sana" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Iya... pasti..." jawab Naruto pelan. Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam dalam keheningan, banyak yang ingin diucapkan tapi semuanya tertahankan, semakin banyak yang ingin diucapkan semakin mata ini tak mampu menahan air mata yang akan mengalir keluar. "Naruto ayo kita pergi" panggil Kushina. "Aku pergi dulu Sasuke... Jaga dirimu..." kata Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah orang tuanya. Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, apakah dia telah siap melepas Naruto?

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke dengan keras. Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. "Janji kita waktu natal apa kau masih ingat? Tetap kenakan lah cincin yang aku berikan kepadamu sampai aku menjemputmu!" seru Sasuke. Naruto menatap cincin berhurufkan S itu yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya. "Saat kita dewasa nanti, aku akan menjemputmu dan menikahimu Naruto!" seru Sasuke lagi sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan serius. Air mata itu sudah tak terbendung lagi, pertahanan Naruto untuk berpisah tanpa air mata hancur sudah. "Baik! Aku akan menunggu dan menikah denganmu Sasuke!" seru Naruto dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke juga berlari mengejar Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman singkat penuh makna, sebuah ciuman perpisahan...

.

.

.

'Awal musim semi di bulan maret, punggungmu perlahan menghilang, aku terus memandangimu sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat sama sekali... Itu adalah... terakhir kalinya aku melihat Naruto...'

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Last word,**

 **Review please**


	11. Chapter 9,5

**Hatsukoi** **/** **First Love**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **Pairing: KakaIru** **feat AsuKure**

 **Warning: OOC, yaoi, lemon, typo, bad language**

 **~RnR please~**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **"Let's the story begin!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Opinion**

 **This is** **Hatsukoi/First Love** **second special story,**

 **before we continue our story,**

 **please enjoy this special chapter first.**

 **Thank You Very Much**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hatsukoi Spesial**

 **"Love** **Special Lesson** **!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim semi, tahun ajaran baru, banyak mahasiswa baru yang tampak di gerbang masuk universitas. "Kali ini, kita akan mendapatkan anggota baru okay? Atau tidak, klub kita akan bubar" kata seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan ambisius. "Ini sungguh membosankan" kata pemuda berambut hitam dengan brewok di wajahnya. "Aku yakin kita akan mendapatkan anggota, tenang saja" kata pemuda berambut cokelat diikat. Mereka kini sedang berada di balik meja sebuah stand untuk mempromosikan klub mereka. Beberapa mahasiswa yang mendekati stand menolak untuk bergabung, mereka hanya melihat-lihat saja. Bagaimana tidak, ini hanyalah klub miskin yang kekurangan anggota dan dalam masa krisis untuk ditutup. Tapi… Di saat itulah takdir mempertemukan mereka. Terlihat pemuda berambut perak dengan wajah yang tampan berjalan mendekati stand. "Hei lihat, ada yang kemari!" seru si gadis antusias. "Kau sungguh berisik" jawab si brewok. "Aku memiliki firasat dia akan bergabung, aku yang akan berbicara dengannya" kata pemuda berambut coklat diikat. Dia berjalan maju ke depan menghadap pemuda berambut perak di depannya "Ano… Apa aku bisa/kamu mau bergabung?" kata mereka secara bersamaan, angin musim semi waktu itu berhembus dengan sejuknya membuat suasana seakan-akan itu adalah takdir yang mempertemukan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah sekolahan, tepatnya di kantor guru. Terlihat semua guru berkumpul di sana. "Baiklah, perkenalkan ini adalah guru baru yang akan menjadi rekan kerja kita mulai hari ini" kata pria tua dengan rambut yang telah memutih. Dia berdiri bersama seorang lelaki berambut perak. "Terima kasih kepala sekolah Sarutobi, perkenalkan aku Kakashi Hatake yang akan mengajarkan olahraga mulai hari ini, mohon dukungannya semua" kata lelaki berambut perak sambil membungkuk memberi salam. Terlihat semua orang bertepuk tangan dan mulai menyalami lelaki berambut perak itu. "Selamat datang di sini" kata lelaki berambut cokelat diikat sambil tersenyum ramah sambil menyalami lelaki berambut perak itu.

.

Kedua lelaki itu adalah Kakashi Hatake berusia 24 tahun dan Iruka Umino 25 tahun. Menceritakan kisah mereka saat pertama kali membina hubungan, kejadian beberapa tahun silam sebelum mereka bertemu dengan SasuNaru. Kisah awal ketika Kakashi baru saja menjadi seorang guru baru, di mana dia juga bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Iruka.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu senpai, ini sudah tiga tahun lamanya" kata Kakashi, lelaki berambut perak sambil memutar kursinya dan menghadap lelaki berambut coklat di sampingnya. "Iya, apa kabarmu Kakashi? Ini tidak seperti kita telah sama-sama lulus dan menjadi seorang guru hahaha" canda lelaki berambut coklat diikat itu, Iruka Umino. "Hahaha iya senpai" tawa Kakashi. PLUK! Sebuah buku ditaruh di atas kepala Kakashi. "Heh? Ternyata bocah yang dulu sering bersama Iruka, kau guru baru itu? Dunia terasa sangat sempit sekali" kata wanita yang menaruh buku di atas kepala Kakashi, masuk ke dalam pembicaraan, wanita berambut hitam. "Kurenai-senpai, berhentilah menggangguku aku bukan seperti yang dulu lagi" kata Kakashi sambil menyingkirkan buku yang di atas kepalanya dan menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya. "Waa sudah berani sekali bocah ini" kata wanita yang bernama Kurenai Yuhi itu teman seangkatan Iruka. "Sudahlah kalian berhenti, Kakashi dan Kurenai-san" kata Iruka melerai mereka berdua merasa keadaan sedang gawat. "Mou Kurenai, berhentilah membuat keributan di pagi hari dengan Iruka, kita punya tugas hari ini untuk ke dinas ingat?" kata lelaki brewok yang berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Asuma-senpai?" kata Kakashi heran. "Semuanya menjadi berkumpul kembali ya, baiklah nanti malam setelah semua kerjaan selesai, kita akan minum-minum, okay! Jaa, aku dan Asuma pergi dulu" kata Kurenai senang sambil mengambil tas nya di meja. "Kalian terlihat akrab seperti dulu, apa kalian pacaran?" kata Kakashi heran to the point tanpa basa basi. Raut wajah mereka bertiga berubah semua. "A-Apaan maksudmu Kakashi? Kami hanya teman akrab tidak lebih kau tahu" kata lelaki bernama Asuma Sarutobi itu. "Ada-ada saja kamu, apa kamu tidak tahu? Aku kan ini kekasihnya Iruka" kata Kurenai. Kakashi kaget mendengar hal itu. "Iya... Kurenai-san adalah kekasihku..." jawab Iruka dengan malu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen dekat dengan taman kota sekarang" kata Kakashi sambil meminum sakenya. "Benarkah itu dekat sekali dengan apartemen Iruka" kata Kurenai sambil memainkan pinggiran gelas sakenya. "Aku masih tinggal di tempat yang sering kalian datangi sebagai tempat kita berkumpul jika waktu kosong" kata Asuma sambil meminum sakenya. "Benarkah? Kalian masih tetap seperti dulu ya, rasanya tidak seperti kita sudah bekerja" kata Kakashi. "Hahaha dasar kau bocah!" kata Kurenai senang dan memukul kepala Kakashi lagi. "Etto.. Ini sudah larut malam semuanya, besok kita masih ada kerjaan kalian ingat?" kata Iruka. "Hah? Kita baru saja bersenang-senang Iruka, kau sudah mau membubarkan ini?" kata Kurenai dengan wajah yang memerah. "Iya ya, baiklah ayo kita pulang, Kurenai ambil barang-barangmu kau sudah mabuk, aku akan mengantarmu" kata Asuma. Kakashi hanya terdiam melihat situasi. "Mou kau juga Asuma? Baiklah ayo kita pulang!" kata Kurenai sambil mengambil barangnya dan berjalan keluar dari kedai. "Terima kasih Asuma-san kau selalu mau mengurus Kurenai-san" kata Iruka. "Kau tau itu bukan masalah buatku, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan, jaa oyasumi" kata Asuma sambil berjalan keluar. "Jaa, oyasumi" jawab Iruka. "Kau mau pulang bersama senpai? Apartemen kita dekat bukan? Aku akan mengantarmu" kata Kakashi sambil menaruh tangannya di pundak Iruka. "Terima kasih..." jawab Iruka sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini apartemenmu senpai?" kata Kakashi. "Iya..." jawab Iruka. "Apa kau tahu senpai ternyata..." kata Kakashi terputus. "Iya..." kata Iruka pelan. "Senpai?" gumam Kakashi dan melihat Iruka mulai oleng dan... Kakashi berhasil menangkap Iruka sebelum dia pingsan. "Pantas saja dari tadi dia tidak seperti biasanya, selalu saja dia memaksakan dirinya" komen Kakashi dan menggendong Iruka dengan bridal style dan menuju apartemen Iruka.

.

"Ma-Maaf merepotkanmu... Kakashi... padahal kita baru saja bertemu..." kata Iruka yang sudah siuman dengan wajah memerah dan tubuh berkeringatan, dia mengambil sesuatu dari jaketnya dan menaruhnya di perutnya. "Di lantai dua... Ini kunciku..." kata Iruka dengan susah payah. "Kau diam saja senpai, aku akan merawatmu" kata Kakashi sambil terus berjalan.

.

Sebuah pintu terbuka. "Itsureshimasu" kata Kakashi dan masuk seenaknya sambil membawa Iruka ke dalam apartemen Iruka. Dengan seenaknya Kakashi berjalan menelusuri apartemen Iruka dan akhirnya menemukan kamar lelaki berambut coklat itu. Kakashi menjatuhkan Iruka ke atas kasurnya. "Terima kasih Kakashi... Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri sekarang..." kata Iruka masih dengan wajah memerah dan tubuh yang berkeringatan. Kakashi pun berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan Iruka sendirian di kamar. "Dasar... dia meninggalkan aku sendirian" kata Iruka sambil tersenyum pahit dan menutup matanya dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya sangat panas sekarang, dia sudah sejak pagi ketika akan masuk kerja dia sudah merasakan masuk angin, tapi dia masih saja memaksakan dirinya. Karena dia hari ini akan bertemu dengan kouhai-nya yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dulu. Dia berniat setelah kerja akan beristirahat dan membeli obat. Tapi seperti yang terlihat Kurenai dan Asuma mengajaknya juga Kakashi minum-minum untuk pesta reuni kecil-kecilan. Iruka menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia memiliki kekasih? Tapi kekasihnya bahkan tidak sadar jika dia sakit. Sungguh rasanya lucu sekali. Bahkan kini pun dia sakit, dia masih sendirian terbaring di kasurnya. "Senpai bangunlah" suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Iruka mendengar suara itu tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk bangun. "Senpai bangun..." suara itu terdengar lagi. Iruka membuka matanya menatap lelaki berambut perak menaruh obat ke dalam mulutnya dan meminum seteguk air. Lelaki berambut perak itu mendekatinya dan menciumnya. Memaksanya membuka mulut dan mengoperkan semua yang berada dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Iruka. Iruka hanya pasrah dan menerima apa saja yang terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

Iruka membuka matanya. Tubuhnya sudah mulai lebih baik dari semalam. Dia melihat ke setiap sudut ruangan. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Iruka pun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dia telah berganti pakaian, dia bahkan tidak ingat telah mengganti pakaian. Akhirnya, Iruka pun berjalan ke dapur. Diciumnya bau dari roti yang baru saja selesai di panggang dengan mentega. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki berambut perak tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan si lelaki berambut perak. "Kau sudah bangun senpai? Maaf apa aku membangunkanmu?" kata lelaki berambut perak yang tak lain adalah Kakashi. "Tidak apa-apa..." kata Iruka sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan. "Ini dimakan senpai, baru saja aku buat masih panas hati-hati" kata Kakashi sambil menaruh sebuah piring berisikan roti bakar dengan madu yang tampak lezat. "Hmm" gumam Iruka sambil mencicipi roti buatan Kakashi. "Ah hatsui..." kata Iruka sambil menahan panas dari roti yang dipegangnya kini. "Kau sudah terlihat lebih baik senpai" kata Kakashi sambil mangambil kursi dan ikut makan di samping Iruka. "Ini semua berkat mu, terima kasih..." kata Iruka. "Benarkah senpai? Sama-sama kalau begitu, tapi senpai lebih baik senpai beristirahat saja hari ini, aku akan memberitahu kepada yang lain jika senpai sakit" kata Kakashi. "Tidak usah, aku akan mengajar hari ini" kata Iruka. "Senpai tidak baik memaksakan diri, aku harus beristirahat ya, pulang nanti aku juga akan mengunjungimu, toh apartemen kita juga bersebelahan" jawab kakashi enteng. "Eh?!" seru Iruka kaget mendengar apa yang Kakashi katakan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iruka sakit?!" kata Kurenai. "Tentu saja dia sakit, akhir-akhir ini dia sering mendapat jam mengajar yang banyak bukan" kata Asuma. "Aku akan mengunjungi dia nanti" kata Kurenai. "Kau lupa, kita punya janji hari ini" kata Asuma mengingatkan Kurenai. "Hah? Bagaimana ini... Aku ingin sekali melihat keadaan Iruka" kata Kurenai. "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menyampaikan kepada Iruka-senpai jika Kurenai-senpai memiliki tugas" kata Kakashi. "Hmm... iya..." jawab Kurenai. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajar sekarang, waktu istirahat bagi kita sudah selesai bukan?" kata Asuma mengingatkan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Asuma dan Kurenai pun berjalan keluar dan menuju kelas yang akan mereka ajar masing-masing sedangkan Kakashi hanya terduduk memikirkan sesuatu.

.

"Lho Kakashi? Kau hanya sendiri?" kata Iruka heran melihat Kakashi yang datang sendirian ke tempatnya hari ini. "Kurenai-senpai dan Asuma-senpai memiliki tugas lain hari ini, mereka tidak bisa datang" kata Kakashi sambil tidak menatap Iruka. "Benarkah? Hahaha tidak apa-apa, mari masuk Kakashi" kata Iruka sambil membalikan badannya dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Kakashi menggepalkan tangannya. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi ini, dari dulu sampai sekarang situasinya selalu seperti ini. Ini saatnya dia melangkah maju, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali! Kakashi pun memeluk Iruka dari belakang, memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku akan selalu menemanimu senpai, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku mencintaimu senpai!" kata Kakashi dengan lantang. Air mata yang sudah menetes dari mata Iruka berhenti karena ucapan Kakashi. Pikiran mengenai kekasihnya tadi telah melayang pergi bersama angin yang bertiup dengan kencang.

.

"Ano… Apa aku bisa/kamu mau bergabung?" kata mereka secara bersamaan. Pemuda berambut coklat diikat tertawa. "Hahaha ternyata kita memiliki pikiran yang sama... Perkenalkan aku Iruka Umino, mahasiswa semester tiga jurusan biologi" kata pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Aku Kakashi Hatake, mahasiswa baru jurusan olahraga" kata lpemuda berambut perak. "Senang bertemu denganmu Kakashi" kata Iruka yang masih muda saat itu. "Begitu juga denganku.. senpai" kata Kakashi beberapa tahun lalu. "Hei hei apa yang kalian bicarakan?" kata lelaki brewok. "Apa dia bergabung dengan klub kita Iruka?" kata gadis berambut hitam. "Tentu saja, selamat datang di klub kami!" kata Iruka dengan tersenyum ramah. "Ini ketua klub kita, Kurenai Yuhi dan wakilnya Asuma Sarutobi, mereka berdua semester tiga juga dari jurusan sastra" kata Iruka mengenalkan kedua temannya pada Kakashi. Fokus Kakashi hanya tertuju pada Iruka, ntah kenapa sepertinya Kakashi telah jatuh cinta pada lelaki di depannya. Senyumannya, kebaikan dan ramahnya. Kakashi menyukai Iruka pada pandangan pertama, sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika masih mahasiswa dulu.

.

"Aku mencintaimu senpai!" seru Kakashi dengan lantang. "Aku.. aku terus mencintaimu senpai... sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, aku sudah mencintaimu!" seru Kakashi sambil memeluk Iruka lebih erat. "Aku tidak ingin senpai seperti ini... senpai tidak kesepian... aku akan selalu ada untuk senpai..." kata Kakashi dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Iruka. Air mata yang sempat mengalir dari mata Iruka berhenti mengalir dan perasaan kesendirian, kesepiannya hilang. Iruka cukup senang akan pengakuan dari Kakashi. Iruka menggenggam tangan Kakashi yang melingkar di perutnya. "Bu-Buktikan... jika aku tidak sendirian... Kakashi... tunjukan rasa cintamu padaku..." kata Iruka yang sudah melupakan masalahnya, dia kini memiliki untuk dibagi. Sejujurnya dia juga... menyukai Kakashi...

.

.

Kakashi membaringkan Iruka di atas kasur milik Iruka. Ruangan masih remang. Kakashi dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeleminasi jarak yang ada dan mengecup bibir yang berada di depannya. Iruka menutup matanya mencoba menikmati bibir Kakashi yang menekan-nekan bibirnya. Iruka bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, ini adalah pertama kali untuknya. "Ciumanmu kaku sekali senpai" komen Kakashi. "Ma-Maksudnya?" kata Iruka lugu dengan wajah yang memerah. "Aku yakin ini adalah pertama kalinya kau mencium seseorang kan senpai? Aku senang bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu" kata Kakashi sambil mencium bibir Iruka lagi, tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Iruka untuk berbicara. Kali ini, Kakashi bukan hanya mengecup kali ini, dia menggigit bibir bawah Iruka meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam, tangannya tidak berniat untuk diam. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan baju yang dikenakan Iruka. "Ma-Matteyo Kakashi... A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan...?" kata Iruka sambil menahan tangan Kakashi yang nakal. "Melakukan yang kau suruh senpai... menunjukan rasa cintaku kepadamu..." kata Kakashi sambil menciumi leher Iruka. Menciuminya perlahan dan menjilatinya secara sensual.

Baju yang dikenakan Iruka sudah melayang ntah ke mana, bahkan baju Kakashi juga sudah menyusul. Mereka sama-sama topless sekarang, terlihat badan mereka basah akan peluh. Suhu udara sangat panas di sana. Iruka dan Kakashi berciuman panas, lidah mereka saling melilit satu sama lain, saliva menetes dari sudut bibir. "Julurkan lidahmu senpai..." kata Kakashi dengan eksotis. Iruka hanya pasrah dan membuka mulutnya, menjulurkan lidahnya. Kakashi dengan segera menjilat lidah Iruka yang terjulur dan memasukan lidah itu ke dalam mulutnya, menikmati betapa panasnya ciuman yang sedang berlangsung. Kakashi menekan sesuatu diantara paha Iruka dengan lututnya. Menekan-nekan dengan sengaja, menggoda si pemilik. Tangan Kakashi menarik lepas ikat pinggang yang melekat dengan paksa. Jarinya mengitari pinggang Iruka dan menuju resleting celana Iruka, memainkan resleting itu naik turun, menggoda sesuatu yang ada di balik resleting.

"Dameyo Kakashi... Ugh.. Iyaahhh..." desah Iruka dengan wajah yang tak karuan. "Hmmm... chikubi-mu... sensitive sekali senpai... aku menyukainya... dengan mudah dia sudah menegang senpai..." kata Kakashi sambil memainkan sepasang bulatan coklat yang ada di dada Iruka. Kakashi memainkannya dengan sensual menggunakan jarinya. "Mou.. yamette Kakashi... ahhh hmmm" desah Iruka semakin jadi. Kakashi kini memasukan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya, memainkannya dengan lidah dan giginya. Iruka tidak mampu menahannya, rasanya... sungguh tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata...

"Iyahhh.. Kakashi yamette, mou... ughhnnn ahhh" desah Iruka dengan sangat keras. Kini Kakashi bermain dengan benda di balik celan dalam Iruka, celana panjang yang melingkar di celana Iruka sudah melayang pergi. Kakashi memainkan benda yang tercetak jelas di celana dalam Iruka, benda tersebut berdenyut-denyut seperti menggoda untuk dimainkan. Bagian atas benda itu yang tercetak di celana dalam tampak basah, menandakan betapa banyaknya sensasi yang dirasakan Iruka. Kakashi menyentuh benda itu dengan jari telunjuknya, memainkan bagian basah itu, menekan-nekankan dan memutar-mutarkan jarinya. Jarinya dengan sensual turun menuju ke bagian bawah benda itu, dapat Kakashi rasakan dua benda yang melekat di sana. "Ahhhnnn Kakashi... hmmmnnnn ahhhhh" desah Iruka keras karena Kakashi menjilati benda itu dari balik celana dalam mebuat basah celana dalam Iruka dengan ludahnya. Kakashi bahkan mengangkat kedua paha Iruka menampakan sesuatu yang berdenyut-denyut di bagian belakang Iruka. "Kau sungguh menggoda senpai.. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan diriku lagi senpai" gumam Kakashi dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya.

Kakashi berdiri dan melepaskan celana miliknya, begitu dia menarik turun celananya, miliknya dengan mudah langsung muncul. "Ka-Kau tidak memakai celana dalam...?" kata Iruka dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah seperti orang mabuk sambil melihat milik Kakashi yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. "Memangnya kenapa senpai? Apa senpai tidak tahu jika tidak memakai celana dalam bisa membuat milik senpai menjadi lebih besar?" kata Kakashi sambil mendekati Iruka kembali. "Hah? Ma-Maksudnya...?" kata Iruka sambil mundur dan menutup rapat pahanya. "Iya senpai, katanya jika tidak memakai celana dalam bisa membuat milikmu besar, tapi jika itu senpai lebih baik tidak usah karena senpai terlihat sangat menggoda dengan celana dalam" kata Kakashi dan membuka paha Iruka menampakan celana dalm Iruka yang basah akibat ulah Kakashi tadi. "Nah senpai ayo kita mulai permainan kita..." kata Kakashi sambil menarik celana dalam Iruka ke samping, menampakan milik Iruka yang berukuran standar. "Senpai sungguh menggoda jika seperti ini.. Aku siap untuk menikmatimu sekarang senpai..." kata Kakashi dan mengangkat bagian belakang Iruka dan menempatkan dirinya di depan Iruka.

"Ughhnnn dingin Kakashi..." desah Iruka karena Kakashi melumuri bagian belakang Iruka dengan gel. "Aku akan membuatmu melayang senpai..." kata Kakashi sambil melumuri miliknya juga dengan gel. "Kakashi... ini pertama kalinya untukku..." gumam Iruka dengan pasrah. "Ini juga pertama kalinya untukku senpai, kau adalah yang pertama... Aku akan masuk senpai..." kata Kakashi dan mendorong miliknya menembus Iruka. Dengan sangat hati-hati, secara perlahan Kakashi memasuki Iruka. "Ughhhhnn" rintih Iruka merasa dirinya terbuka. "Ahhh senpai... Iruka senpai... Iruka" desah Kakashi tepat ke telinga Iruka, membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang panas. Berkat bantuan gel, milik Kakashi dengan mudah memasuki Iruka, memasuki Iruka dengan semua yang dia punya, memenuhi Iruka dengan dirinya. "Kakashi... kau di dalam... aku merasakan dirimu... kau berdenyut... ini aneh..." kata Iruka sambil merasakan Kakashi yang di dalamnya. "Benarkah? Aku juga merasakan dirimu meremasku dan memintaku untuk menumbukmu dengan cepat dan memenuhimu dengan benihku.. Iruka.." kata Kakashi ber-dirty talk dengan Iruka, memanasi diri Iruka. "Bergerak Kakashi... aku ingin merasakan dirimu... penuhi aku..." jawab Iruka yang terpanasi. "Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukan itu... Iruka" kata Kakashi dan mulai bergerak, keluar masuk secara perlahan, mencoba memberi nikmat kepada Iruka. "Ughhnnn Kakashi hayaku... hmmmnnn" desah Iruka merasa sesuatu yang kurang dengan gerakan Kakashi. Kakashi tak menjawab kata Iruka, dia menfokuskan dirinya dalam permainan, dia mulai mempercepat gerakannya, cepat, cepat, cepat, semakin cepat. "Ahhhh ahhh ahhh Ka-...Kakashiiii..." dia membuat Iruka terpesona dengan permainannya. "Hnnn Iruka... Iruka..." kata Kakashi, semakin cepat dia bermain dia semakin sulit mengontrol diri. Dia memainkan milik Iruka, menaik turunkannya seirama dengan gerakannya. "Kakashi... Ahhh iku... mou... ahhhh ikuuu ikuuuu" seru Iruka sambil meremas sprei di bawahnya dengan kuat. Iruka mencapai puncaknya terlebih dahulu, dia mengeluarkan benihnya di tangan Kakashi. Kakashi yang semakin tidak kuat menahannya mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam Iruka. "Irukkaaaa!" seru Kakashi berhasil mencapai puncaknya bersama Iruka.

.

"Senpai kenapa mau melakukannya denganku?" kata Kakashi yang berbaring di samping Iruka. "Baka, apa kau tidak mengerti juga?" jawab Iruka yang berbaring di atas Kakashi. "Senpai mencintaiku juga?" kata Kakashi yang dijawab anggukan oleh Iruka. "Bagaimana dengan Kurenai-senpai?" kata Kakashi yang menyinggung kekasih Iruka. Iruka membenamkan wajahnya lebih ke dada Kakashi. "Aku... tidak tahu...aku juga menyukainya tapi berbeda dengan yang kurasakan denganmu..." jawab Iruka. "Aku tidak masalah akan itu senpai, asalkan aku bisa bersama senpai..." jawab Kakashi sambil mengecup rambut Iruka. "Terima kasih..." jawab Iruka sambil menutup matanya dan tertidur di dada Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian Kakashi dan Iruka. Iruka sungguh malu untuk menatap wajah Kakashi, dia hanya menjawab seadanya saja jika bersama Kakashi. Akhir-akhir ini, Iruka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kakashi, serasa jika Kakashi adalah kekasihnya. Kekasih aslinya, Kurenai, sudah empat hari ini tidak tampak mengajar. Asuma juga jarang terlihat, seakan-akan menjauhi Iruka. Mereka berdua seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Iruka. Tapi... semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang, karena sebuah pengakuan yang cukup mengejutkan.

.

"Iruka... Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu..." kata Kurenai yang kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Iruka. "Kurenai ada apa? Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Kau terlihat pucat, apa yang terjadi padamu?" kata Iruka khawatir melihat Kurenai yang tampak tidak seperti biasanya. Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata Kurenai, dia berlari ke dalam pelukan Iruka. "Iruka... Maafkan aku... maaf..." kata Kurenai sambil terisak tangis. Iruka hanya terdiam, merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. "Aku... Aku hamil..." kata Kurenai di sela tangisannya. Iruka sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana tidak, Kurenai hamil? Bagaimana bisa Kurenai hamil jika saja Iruka sang kekasih tidak pernah menyentuhnya? "Ini... anak Asuma... Maafkan aku Iruka..." kata Kurenai memberitahukan sebuah fakta yang amat mengejutkan. Iruka melepaskan pelukannya dari Kurenai. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Asuma? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" kata Iruka dengan wajah tertunduk. Dia bingung untuk menunjukan ekspresi apa. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mencintai Kurenai secara sungguh-sungguh. Dia mengganggap Kurenai sebatas teman dan seorang kakak. Tapi ketika dulu Kurenai mengajaknya pacaran, dia sudah merasakan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Dia sudah siap, tapi jujur saja Iruka masih menyimpan harapan jika perasaan Kurenai padanya bukan bohongan dan mereka bisa saja suatu hari menjadi sebuah keluarga tapi kini harapan itu sudah hancur. Kurenai memiliki hubungan dengan Asuma yang sudah lama dia sadari dan dia sendiri memiliki hubungan dengan Kakashi. Tuhan itu sungguh adil, membuat semuanya merasakan akibat dari apa yang dia perbuat.

.

"Aku tidak berbohong soal perasaanku kepadamu Iruka, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tapi lebih seperti teman dan seorang adik..." kata Kurenai yang kini tampak lebih tenang. Duduk berhadapan dengan Iruka di sebuah kafe. "Iya, aku tahu itu Kurenai, aku juga mengganggapmu seperti itu juga" kata Iruka sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih Iruka... Kau memang yang paling mengerti tentangku..." kata Kurenai sambil membalas tersenyum. "Aku ingin bertanya, apa Asuma tahu jika kau hamil...?" kata Iruka hati-hati takut Kurenai tersinggung. "Tidak... Aku belum memberitahukannya..." kata Kurenai sambil menunduk. "Baka, kau ini selalu saja menyimpan semuanya sendiri... Kau bahkan membuatku kesusahan" komen Iruka yang membuat Kurenai menatapnya. "Kali ini, utarakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya Kurenai, ini pertolonganku yang terakhir, aku berharap ini dapat membantumu..." kata Iruka dengan senyum yang sangat tulus dari hatinya. "Maksudmu?" kata Kurenai heran dengan setiap kata yang Iruka katakan.

.

"Kau mau ke mana senpai?" kata Kakashi sambil berdiri bersandar di tembok apartemen yang bertuliskan Sarutobi. "Kakashi?" heran Asuma yang baru saja keluar dari pintu apartemennya. "Kau akan pergi melihat Kurenai-senpai bukan?" kata Kakashi seperti menebak isi pikiran Asuma. "B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" kata Asuma heran. "Hn, dengarkanlah ini senpai aku tidak akan mengulangnya, aku melakukan ini juga hanya demi Iruka-senpai" kata Kakashi dan menarik napasnya. "Kurenai-senpai menunggumu di kafe yang sering kita kunjungi dulu, ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan dia sampaikan, itu adalah pesan Iruka-senpai" kata Kakashi. "Maksudmu?" kata Asuma heran. "Iruka-senpai dan Kurenai-senpai sudah putus, mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa memiliki hubungan berpacaran, mereka sudah memperbaiki hubungan mereka menjadi sesutu yang wajar bukannya sekarang ini juga saatnya bagi Asuma-senpai untuk mengubah hubungan dengan Kurenai-senpai menjadi sesuatu yang wajar?" kata Kakashi yang membuat Asuma berlari dan meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian. "Hn, semoga saja ini yang terbaik, aku senang... Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki Iruka seutuhnya..." gumam Kakashi dan tersenyum sambil menatap langit yang cerah.

.

"Kurenai!" seru Asuma sambil berlari masuk ke dalam kafe. "A-Asuma..." kata Kurenai kaget. Iruka tersenyum. "Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian berdua..." gumam Iruka dan berjalan keluar kafe. Ada perasaan sedih yang terasa di hatinya, tapi perasaan bahagia lebih menyelimutinya sekarang. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut perak yang berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya. "Kau sungguh hebat senpai..." komen lelaki itu. Iruka berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya dengan erat, tidak memperdulikan semua orang yang menatap mereka. "Aku... Aku senang ini semua sudah berakhir..." gumam Iruka dengan sangat pelan. "Aku melakukan hal yang sangat hebat bukan... Kakashi.." kata Iruka sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kakashi. "Senpai benar... senpai sangat hebat..." jawab Kakashi dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Iruka menjinjit dan mencium bibir Kakashi di depan umum. Ciuman singkat yang membuat semua orang heboh. "Mulai sekarang... aku ingin kau berjanji... tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi... kita akan bersama terus dan selamanya..." kata Iruka dengan senyum bahagia yang tampak jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian,

Terlihat barang-barang yang baru saja di pindahkan. Iruka dan Kakashi berdiri berdampingan. "Ini... pertama kalinya aku ke apartemenmu..." kata Iruka dengan malu. "Hmm apartemenku? Senpai kan tinggal di sini mulai hari ini, apa barang-barang senpai yang baru saja di pindahkan tidak menjadi bukti yang cukup?" kata Kakashi sambil merangkul. "Itu... bukan, maksudku..." kata Iruka malu. Kini Iruka memulai hidupnya kembali, dia sekarang tinggal dalam satu apartemen yang sama dengan Kakashi, tepatnya pindah ke apartemen sebelah, mengingat jika Kakashi adalah tetangganya. Meski baru saja sebentar Kakashi di sini, rasanya semua terjadi begitu cepat. Kehidupan Iruka berubah total. Hidupnya yang sendirian dan selalu merasa sepi, memiliki hubungan yang hampa dengan Kurenai. Kini telah tiada. Dalam waktu yang singkat Kakashi mengubah hidupnya. Hidupnya sekarang tidak lagi sendiri dan merasa sepi, memiliki hubungan yang kasmaran dengan Kakashi. Iruka tersenyum dengan sendirinya. "Kenapa senpai tersenyum sendiri?" kata Kakashi heran melihat Iruka. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa... Terima kasih Kakashi..." kata Iruka aneh yang tidak dimengerti Kakashi. Terima kasih Kakashi, meski kau adalah kouhai-ku, kau mengubah hidupku menjadi lebih baik... Aku senang bisa bersamamu, terima kasih telah jatuh cinta padaku...

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari pun tiba, di sebuah apartemen. Tepatnya apartemen Kakashi dan Iruka, tak nampak sama sekali mereka berdua di ruang tamu, di dapur, atau pun di kamar. Ke mana perginya mereka? Lampu kamar mandi menyala, ada pakaian yang diletakkan di dalam keranjang. Uap air menyelimuti kamar mandi, air yang mengalir terdengar. Di antara uap air terlihat Kakashi yang duduk di atas lantai kamar mandi dan menyandar ke dinding, terlihat Iruka di atasnya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Suara desahan Iruka dan deru napas Kakashi terdengar dengan jelas. Badan mereka licin dengan air yang membasahi kulit mereka. "Ahhh Irukaa, watashi... ga iku..." gumam Kakashi sambil memeluk Iruka dengan lebih erat, memegang bagian belakang Iruka dan menaik turunkannya lebih cepat. Milik Kakashi bergerak dengan cepat di dalam Iruka, sangat licin dan mudah bergerak. "Ahhhhhnnnnnn Kaka... Kakashi... ahhh ahhhh ikuu.. ikuuuuuu..." seru Iruka dengan keras, dengan gerakan terakhir, Kakashi menurunkan Iruka ke bawah dan menenggelamkan miliknya jauh ke dalam Iruka. Bersamaan mereka mengeluarkan benih mereka penuh dengan cinta.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja senpai?" kata Kakashi yang hanya memakai celana dengan handuk di lehernya berdiri menatap Iruka yang terbaring di sofa. "Ini semua gara-garamu Kakashi mengajakku bermain di kamar mandi..." gerutu Iruka sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Maafkan aku senpai" kata Kakashi dan duduk di lantai di samping Iruka. "Hmm nee Kakashi..." kata Iruka sambil melihat langit-langit. "Kenapa senpai?" jawab Kakashi. "Panggil aku dengan namaku Kakashi" kata Iruka. "Eh?" kata Kakashi bingung dan menatap Iruka. "Kau jika berada di dalamku selalu memanggilku dengan Iruka bukan, aku tidak mau seperti itu, rasanya namaku menjadi hal yang membuatmu bergairah saja" jawab Iruka sambil menatap Kakashi. Wajah Kakashi memerah mendengar Iruka berbicara seperti itu. "Maafkan aku senpai... ma-maksudku... Iruka..." kata Kakashi sambil membuang muka, malu menatap Iruka. Iruka hanya memerah mendengar Kakashi pertama kali nya memanggil namanya. "Terdengar lebih baik..." kata Iruka dan mencium bibir Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contonue**

 **Last words,**

 **Hohoho akhirnya author balik, setelah pertempuran melawan diriku sendiri, selamat menikmati cerita spesial yang kedua ini, maaf kalo ceritanya rada aneh, soalnya author masih terkena luka habis pertempuran kemarin, nah chapter berikutnya akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke setelah Naruto pergi, sabar menunggu ya, FF mulai sekarang upload empat hari sekali, review lagi ya, sankyuu**


	12. Chapter 10

**Ha** **tsukoi** **/** **First Love**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning: OOC, Yaoi, lemon** **/** **lime, Typo (A Lot), Bad language**

 **Reply Reviews**

 **RnR Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Review Again Please**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi, di awal bulan maret, 15 tahun. Aku melihat punggungmu yang perlahan menghilang. Itu adalah… terakhir kalinya aku melihat Naruto…

.

"Sasuke nilai pelajaranmu semakin menurun, aku tahu kau tengah sedih tapi bukan begini juga kan?" kata Iruka yang menasihati Sasuke di ruang guru sekarang. "Bukan nilai pelajarannya saja, nilai praktek dan nilai olahraganya yang selalu tinggi juga sekarang turun" tambah Kakashi yang ikut menceramahi Sasuke. "Mou Sasuke, kau ini mau lulus dari sekolah ini tidak sih?" kata Iruka kebingungan bagaimana cara membujuk Sasuke. "Kami tahu sudah hampir dua minggu sejak Naruto pergi, dan dia belum memberi kabar apa pun padamu tapi kau juga harus berjuang Sasuke" kata Kakashi menyemangati. Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Aku... hanya perlu nilai untuk lulus kan? Aku akan pastikan nilaiku cukup untuk lulus dan lagi aku tidak akan melanjutkan ke sekolah bisnis atau sekolah berprestasi lainnya, aku... akan melanjutkan ke sekolah akting... aku yakin akan bertemu dengannya jika aku masuk sekolah itu..." kata Sasuke dingin dan beranjak pergi dari ruang guru mengabaikan semua perkataan Iruka dan Kakashi.

.

Kau telah meninggalkanku tanpa kabar sama sekali Naruto... Padahal kau berjanji akan segera menghubungiku... Aku tahu pasti berat untukmu menghubungiku tapi setidaknya rasa luka di hati sedikit terobati Naruto...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka masih terlalu sibuk di sana? Ini bahkan sudah satu bulan berlalu" kata Gaara yang khawatir pada sahabatnya di sana. "Kita bahkan telah merasakan kelulusan kita yang asli, aku khawatir dengan Sasuke..." kata Neji sambil menatap Sasuke yang berjalan pergi seorang diri dengan surat kelulusan ditangannya. "Sasuke pasti menanggung semuanya seorang diri, ini terlalu berat untuknya" kata Gaara. "Naruto... sejak kau pergi keadaan semakin kacau, apa yang terjadi denganmu di sana? Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar sama sekali?" gumam Neji. Sasuke berjalan melewati kerumunan orang, dengan surat kelulusan di tangannya, dia berjalan seorang diri. "Naruto... Aku merindukanmu..." gumamnya pelan hampir tak terdengar sama sekali seperti angin.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, apa kau tahu? Kita telah lulus, kita akan menjadi siswa sma sekarang. Aku memilih melanjutkan ke sekolah akting demi dirimu, meski aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dan mengerti apa pun di dunia akting tapi aku melakukan ini semua demi dirimu Naruto... Aitakatta... Aku ingin bertemu dengan dirimu sekali lagi Naruto... Aku mohon...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku akan keluar dari rumah" kata Sasuke tegas dengan serius di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. "Apa Sasuke? Apa hal itu tidak terlalu berat untukmu?" kata Mikoto kaget dan khawatir pada putra bungsunya. "Aku ingin hidup seorang diri, aku akan berusaha semampuku, aku ingin menjadi seorang dewasa yang bisa diandalkan dan dapat dipercaya oleh paman Minato sehingga dia akan menyerahkan Naruto kepadaku" kata Sasuke dengan tegas. Mikoto menutup mulutnya melihat tekad putra bungsunya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja kaa-san tenanglah, aku juga tidak akan kalah" kata sasuke sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, tou-san mengerti, mulai sekarang tou-san melepaskanmu, lakukan lah yang terbaik, hidup seorang diri tidaklah mudah, kau harus belajar seorang diri mulai sekarang" kata Fugaku sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Mikoto memeluk anaknya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sasuke, kaa-san menyayangimu..." kata Mikoto sambil menangis. Sasuke kini sudah bertekad untuk hidup seorang diri meninggalkan semua kekayaan yang dia punya dan hidup seorang diri.

.

Kehidupan sma ku akan dimulai Naruto... Aku membuang semuanya demi menjadi diriku sendiri... Perjalanan hidupku baru dimulai sekarang... Aku akan mengejarmu Naruto, tunggulah aku... Aku akan menjemputmu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah seni, di sinilah Sasuke berdiri menatap sekolah barunya. Gaara dan Neji berada di sekolah bisnis yang gedungnya bersebelahan dari sekolah seni ini. Sasuke menarik napasnya dan melangkah maju menuju sekolah barunya.

.

April telah datang, aku menuju sekolah seni, berharap suatu saat bia bertemu denganmu lagi Naruto... Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana? Apa kabarmu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas bisnis, Gaara dan Neji berada di kelas berbeda. Gaara terlihat bosan di kelasnya. Dia berniat mengunjungi Neji tapi semua itu terhenti karena dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilihatnya. Di antara kelas yang sepi itu, Neji berduaan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang. Neji kini dicumbui oleh gadis itu, gadis berambut pirang berikat kuda. Tampak gadis itu mencium Neji dengan penuh hasrat sedangkan Neji tidak membalas respon apa pun. Gaara mematung melihat hal itu. Bagaikan angin Gaara menghilang dari pandangan begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Temari-Nee... Kankurou-Nii... Aku pulang..." gumam Gaara yang pulang basah kuyup dengan mata sembab dan memerah. "Ya ampun Gaara, apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa kau basah seperti ini?!" kata gadis berambut pirang sambil mengambil handuk dan membasuh adiknya. "Apa yang terjadi Gaara, ini bukannya hari pertamamu sekolah? Di mana Neji bukannya dia setiap hari mengantarmu pulang?!" kata lelaki berambut hitam panik melihat adiknya. "Dia... Aku... Aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan kami..." gumam Gaara dengan tatapan kosong. Temari dan Kankurou hanya memandang satu sama lain heran, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menanyai adiknya, sekarang menenangkan adiknya terlebih dahulu adalah prioritas utama.

.

.

.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Neji. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada putra dari Sabaku?!" seru seorang lelaki paruh baya, Hiashi Hyuga. "Kau telah mempermalukan nama Hyuga, kau anak yang tidak tahu diuntung!" seru Hiashi lagi dan menampar pipi sebelahnya Neji lagi. "Maafkan aku... Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi..." jawab Neji sambil menahan sakit. "Diam! Ini semua kerenamu pertunangan kalian dibatalkan, renungkanlah apa yang telah kau lakukan" kata Hiashi dan meninggalkan Neji sendirian di kamarnya yang gelap. "Nii-san..." gumam Hinata yang melihat ayahnya keluar dari kamar Neji dari kejauhan.

.

Naruto, apa kau tahu? Sejak kepergianmu, pertanda buruk muncul terus setiap saat... Bukan aku saja yang mendapatkannya bahkan sahabat kita pun mendapatkan takdir yang tidak diinginkan... Senyuman dan waktu yang kita habiskan dulu tidak akan bisa kita rasakan lagi... Terakhir kali kita menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman bermain yang sangat menyenangkan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amerika,

Itachi dan Kyuubi kini sedang berada di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit. Terlihat wanita berdada besar duduk di balik meja dokter. "Selamat, anda hamil Kyuubi-san" kata wanita itu sambil menyalami Kyuubi. "Eh?!" seru Kyuubi kaget. "Hontou? Aku akan segera menjadi ayah?!" seru Itachi senang. "Iya, anda telah melakukan suatu hal yang hebat Itachi-san" kata wanita itu lagi. "Ini tentu saja berkat anda Tsunade-sensei, anda memang yang terbaik" kata Itachi senang dan memeluk Kyuubi senang. "Iya, jangan lupa setiap minggu periksakan kemari, aku akan terus memantau dan membantu sampai kelahiran anak anda Itachi-san" kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum memandang kedua orang di depannya. Kyuubi hanya mematung mendengarkan yang terjadi. "Apa aku hamil...?" gumamnya dalam tatapan kosong yang terus memanjang.

.

Hal baik juga terkadang datang bersama dengan kepergianmu Naruto... Aniki dan Kyuubi-san hidup bahagia di luar negeri sana, aku berharap suatu hari kita dapat seperti mereka juga... Aku berharap...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto...

Sudah dua tahun aku lewati tanpa dirimu...

Musim semi telah datang kembali...

Aku masih mengharapkan kabarmu yang tak kunjung datang...

Apa yang terjadi padamu?

Aku di sini masih merindukanmu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian,

Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat langit cerah yang menyilaukan mata. Ingatan dua tahun lalu terputar ulang terus menerus di pikirannya. Dia sudah tampak berbeda dari dua tahun lalu, dia semakin tinggi dan rambutnya bertambah panjang. Dia tambah semakin keren dan membuat semua orang terpukau. "Sasuke kau mau ke mana un? Kita punya jadwal setelah ini" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang menutupi matanya. "Hn" jawab Sasuke dingin sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Un, kau selalu menyebalkan seperti biasa, aku ini managermu un hargailah aku sedikit!" kata pemuda itu sambil menyusul dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

"Ini awal musim semi di tahun ini ya, dia sepertinya akan segera debut hari ini" kata pemuda berambut merah sambil melihat ke arah jalanan dari jendela mobilnya. "Yang kau maksud itu Uchiha Sasuke, temanmu waktu smp dulu bukan?" kata lelaki berambut hitam yang berada di dalam mobil. "Sudahlah kalian berdua, kita ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Nara untuk keperluan bisnis ingat?" kata gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di depan sambil menyetir mobil.

.

"Dia tampak sehat-sehat saja" kata pemuda berambut coklat panjang sambil melihat pemuda berambut merah dari kejauhan. "Ini semua salahku, maafkan aku... Aku tidak pantas untukmu Gaara..." gumam pemuda itu lagi sambil menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua tahun, banyak yang sudah terjadi...

Hari ini pun tiba, aku berjumpa lagi dengan dirimu Naruto...

Bertemu dengan dirimu yang bagaikan mimpi menjadi nyata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di alun-alun kota itu, ketika semuanya bersama, dari televisi yang sangat besar yang berada di gedung-gedung menampilkan debutnya seseorang berambut pirang. Seseorang berambut pirang itu bermain air sambil menunjukan akting alamiahnya, mempromosikan sebuah produk di layar lebar itu. Semuanya tertuju pada iklan yang sedang tampil itu. "Naruto... Dia kembali..." gumam Gaara, pemuda berambut merah sambil menatap layar itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Na.. ru.. to...?" gumam Neji, pemuda berambut coklat panjang sambil terpukau melihat iklan itu sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. "Beritahu aku alamat, di mana iklan ii di tayangkan sekarang!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menahan semua perasaan yang hampir membanjiri dirinya. "Hah? Ini kalau tidak salah, sama dengan tempat yang akan kita tuju nanti un" jawab lelaki berambut pirang di sampingnya dengan heran. "Kita ke sana sekarang!" kata Sasuke dan menancap gas mobilnya dan bergerak dengan sangat cepat melaju di lintasan jalanan.

.

Di awal musim semi, dua tahun berlalu, di usia ku yang ke 17...

Aku berjumpa lagi dengan dirimu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Word,**

 **Hohoho maaf ya chapter kali ini pendek, soalnya chapter ini hanya spoiler menuju chapter depan, menuju cerita baru di mana kehidupan sma mereka dimulai, penasaran bukan ama kelanjutannya hahaha**

 **Gomen ru lanjut, author kemarin sakit hahaha**

 **Review please**


	13. Chapter 11

**Ha** **tsukoi** **/** **First Love**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning: OOC, Yaoi, lemon** **/** **lime, Typo (A Lot), Bad language**

 **Reply Reviews**

 **Thank you to all who support me, Thank you to all of you**

 **RnR Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Review Again Please**

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di alun-alun kota itu, ketika semuanya bersama, dari televisi yang sangat besar yang berada di gedung-gedung menampilkan debutnya seseorang berambut pirang. Seseorang berambut pirang itu bermain air sambil menunjukan akting alamiahnya, mempromosikan sebuah produk di layar lebar itu. Semuanya tertuju pada iklan yang sedang tampil itu. "Naruto... Dia kembali..." gumam Gaara, pemuda berambut merah sambil menatap layar itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Na.. ru.. to...?" gumam Neji, pemuda berambut coklat panjang sambil terpukau melihat iklan itu sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. "Beritahu aku alamat, di mana iklan ii di tayangkan sekarang!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menahan semua perasaan yang hampir membanjiri dirinya. "Hah? Ini kalau tidak salah, sama dengan tempat yang akan kita tuju nanti un" jawab lelaki berambut pirang di sampingnya dengan heran. "Kita ke sana sekarang!" kata Sasuke dan menancap gas mobilnya dan bergerak dengan sangat cepat melaju di lintasan jalanan.

.

Di awal musim semi, dua tahun berlalu, di usia ku yang ke 17...

Aku berjumpa lagi dengan dirimu...

Seakan waktuku yang terhenti kini berjalan kembali...

.

.

.

"Cut!" teriak seseorang dengan cukup keras memenuhi ruangan. "Akhirnya semua selesai juga..." kata seseorang berambut merah sambil berekspresi lega. Seseorang berambut pirang yang menjadi pusat rekaman hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seluruh staff yang bekerja hari ini. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" kata si pirang dengan wajah cerianya. Dia berjalan terus menuju jalan keluar, sedangkan seseorang berambut merah mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah dianggap cukup berpamitan dengan semuanya, mereka menghilang dari lokasi.

"Sasori-san, aku ingin segera pulang, siapkan mobilnya" kata seseorang berambut pirang dengan wajah yang cukup familiar itu. "Baik, akan saya siapkan, seperti biasa saya akan menunggu anda di jalan belakang" kata seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan hormatnya kepada seseorang berambut pirang itu. "Baiklah, aku akan ke sana duluan" kata seseorang itu dan melangkah keluar dari tempatnya sekarang.

.

Di sisi lainnya, sebuah mobil melaju dengan sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba menepi, memarkirkan mobil tersebut. Mobil itu terparkir bisa dibilang dengan cukup rapi. "Sasuke! Kau ingin membunuhku ya un!" seru pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan tampang yang acak-acakan keluar dari mobil dan mulai memuntahkan isi perutnya di samping jalanan. "Hn" jawab pemuda lainnya dengan dingin dan tenang, meski dia memasang wajah dingin sekarang sebenarnya dia sedang tidak dalam arti sebenarnya, dia panik. "Yak Sasuke! Kau mau ke mana un?!" seru pemuda berambut pirang melihat pemuda yang lainnya pergi meninggalkannya di pinggir jalanan yang sepi ini.

.

"Hm? Tumben ada mobil lain di sini" kata pemuda berambut merah sambil menyetir mobilnya dan melihat ke arah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh di depannya. "Yak Sasuke! Kau mau ke mana un?!" seruan itu membuat pemuda berambut merah menghentikan mobilnya. 'Cantik sekali orang itu' pikir pemuda berambut merah sambil menatap pemuda di depannya dari mobil. "Dasar Sasuke sialan! Aku nyesal menjadi manager-nya" gerutu pemuda berambut pirang sambil berjalan ke depan mobil dan duduk di atasnya. Drrrrr! Suara handphone di sebelahnya mengagetkan pemuda berambut merah dari lamunan menatap pemuda di depannya. "Hm, dia telah memanggilku sekarang, kali ini aku akan melepaskanmu cantik, jika ada kesempatan aku akan menjadikanmu milikku, pirang..." gumam pemuda berambut merah sambil tersenyum licik dan melajukan mobilnya.

.

"Ck, lama sekali Sasori-san" kata seseorang berambut pirang sambil melihat handphonenya dan berjalan keluar gang ke jalanan. "Ah maafkan aku..." kata seseorang itu menabrak orang di depannya. "Tidak aku juga..." orang yang ditabrak itu menatap seseorang itu. Seseorang itu berambut pirang, bermata biru sapphire, dengan kulit tan, badan yang tidak lebih tinggi. Seseorang itu menatap balik orang di depannya. Orang itu berambut raven, bermata onyx, berbadan lebih tinggi, orang itu adalah Sasuke... . Air mata langsung mengalir dari mata onyx nya. "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" serunya sambil memeluk orang yang berada di depannya sekarang. Memeluknya dengan erat dan tak ada niat untuk melepaskannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar mesum!" seru seseorang itu dan memukul Sasuke dengan sangat keras. Bahkan sampai Sasuke terjatuh karena pukulan yang dadakan itu. "Kamu... tidak mengenaliku Naruto? Ini aku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha!" kata Sasuke sambil mencoba bangun. "Sasuke? Aku gak kenal tuh, kau siapa?" kata seseorang itu dengan sombongnya. Sasuke semakin memperhatikan orang di depannya dengan lebih teliti, bagaimana mungkin dia bukan Naruto padahal jelas-jelas sekali dia mirip, tunggu... rambutnya lebih panjang dan diikat twintail. "Ma-Maafkan aku... Kamu mirip sekali dengan orang yang selama ini ingin kutemui, kukira kamu adalah dia..." kata Sasuke sambil membuang muka tak mau melihat ke arah seseorang yang di depannya. "Pacarmu?" tebak seseorang di depannya. "Iya, biarpun tidak bisa bertemu, berapa tahun pun aku akan tetap menyukainya, dia... cinta pertamaku..." gumam Sasuke pelan dan terlihat cairan bening mengalir lagi dari matanya. "Hapus air matamu dengan ini..." kata sesorang itu sambil memberikan sebuah sapu tangan. Sasuke menatapnya heran. "Naruto, aku sudah sampai, ayo cepat naik!" seru sesorang berambut merah dari mobil yang kini terparkir tepat di depan mereka. "Baik!" jawab seseorang itu dan berlari ke arah mobil. "Orang itu.. tadi memanggilnya apa...?" gumam Sasuke sambil memandang orang itu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

"Dipeluk?! Oleh laki-laki tadi?!" seru pemuda berambut merah sambil menyetirkan mobil. "Iya, dia mengatakan aku mirip dengan cinta pertamanya" kata seseorang itu sambil menyandarkan tangannya ke kaca mobil dan berpangku tangan. "Berhati-hatilah, sekarang banyak fans yang menggunakan alasan seperti itu" kata pemuda berambut merah sambil fokus menyetir. "Tapi... dia tidak terlihat berbohong sama sekali... disayang sampai seperti itu, sungguh beruntung sekali orang itu..." kata seseorang itu sambil menunduk. "Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi" kata pemuda berambut merah mencoba menyemangati orang yang duduk di belakang itu. "Cinta pertama ya... Aku tidak ingat sama sekali... Apakah aku memilikinya, karena... yang kuingat hanyalah yang terjadi dua tahun belakangan ini..." kata seseorang yang kini tampak jelas, seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan model twintail, bermata sapphire, dan berkulit tan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan putih beraromakan obat-obatan, dengan kasur dan tirai berwarna putih, meja berukuran sedang di mana buku-buku kesehatan itu berada. Dua orang yang samar berada di sana, seseorang yang terbaring di atas kasur dan seseorang yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Salah satu dari seorang itu menangis di dalam pelukan. Menyangkali jika hal ini adalah nyata...

.

Seseorang berambut raven tengah menatap langit malam di balkon rumahnya, dengan tampang seperti seorang yang tengah depresi. Rambutnya tertiup merasakan angin malam yang terasa begitu dingin. Dia tersenyum kecil, mengingat akan kejadian dua tahun silam. Dia menggunakan tangan kanannya menutup wajahnya dan menundukan kepalanya. Senyuman kecilnya menjadi senyuman miris. "Aku masih tak menyangkanya, seorang yang tumbuh bersama, seorang yang aku kenal dari dulu, seorang yang berbadan lebih kecil dariku, manis dan pirang hehehe..." katanya dengan tawa kecilnya. "Teman masa kecil, sahabat, tetangga, semua masih terasa nyata..." katanya kini dengan cukup lesu. "Naruto... di mana kau saat ini? Aku merindukanmu... Apa semua hanya ilusi? Aku masih bisa merasakan bagaimana aku memeluk tubuhmu yang menangis dan bergemetar itu..." katanya lagi dengan setitik air yang mulai mengalir dari pipinya.

.

Sepasang mata yang kini tertutup terbuka. Menampakan mata sapphire-nya yang begitu menawan. Dia bangun dan terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia memegangi kepalanya, sepertinya dia mengalami mimpi buruk yang membuatnya terbangun. Dia meraih segelas air yang ada di atas meja kecil di sebelahnya. Dia meminum air itu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah itu dia menarik napas yang cukup panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Mimpi itu lagi... Segalanya gelap... Aku bahkan tak bisa mengingatnya..." kata seseorang itu sambil meletakan gelas itu kembali ke atas meja. "Inilah yang terjadi jika aku tidur sendiri... Mimpi itu selalu menghantuiku... Aku membutuhkanmu di sini..." kata seseorang yang berambut pirang itu di tengah tempat tidurnya yang besar dan menatap tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah, seseorang berambut pirang kini tengah menikmati sarapannya. Terlihat di sampingnya seorang berambut merah tengah menyusun perlengkapan dengan begitu sibuknya. "Nee, Sasori-san..." kata si pirang sambil menatap orang yang dipanggilnya 'Sasori-san'. "Ada apa, Naru-chan? Apakah ada yang harus aku persiapkan lagi?" kata Sasori menghentikan pekerjaanya dan menatap orang yang dipanggil 'Naru-chan'. "Tidak ada, seharusnya Sasori-san tidak perlu merepotkan diri di pagi hari ini hanya untuk mengurusi aku berangkat sekolah, aku sudah berumur 17 tahun" kata Naruko sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Hahaha tidak apa-apa, ini adalah tugas seorang manager dan kamu tahu kan ini perintah dari direktur sendiri" kata Sasori kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Hmm, baiklah terserahmu saja, aku hanya mengikuti kemauannya" kata Naruko dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

.

"Sasuke! Buka pintunya un!" kata seseorang berambut pirang dengan ponytail dan pony yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tak lama, pintu di depannya terbuka dan menampakan lelaki berambut raven dengan seragam lengkapnya. "Oh, sepertinya hari ini kamu pergi sekolah un" katanya lagi dengan ekspresi yang cukup terkejut. "Hn" jawab si raven. "Baguslah, jika kamu sudah bisa bersekolah kembali, sudah berapa hari kamu tidak sekolah sejak kamu membawaku tidak tahu ke mana dan kembali dengan ekspresi lesu seperti mayat hidup un" komentar si pirang dengan panjang lebar. Si raven hanya berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan berlalu meninggalkan si pirang itu. "Hei Sasuke! Apa kamu dengar yang aku katakan? Aku ini manager-mu un!" kata si pirang sambil mengikuti si raven dari belakang dan terus mengoceh.

.

"Jadwal hari ini, kamu ada pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah, setelah itu bebas, tidak ada lagi kegiatan untuk hari ini, jadi jangan telat un!" kata pemuda berambut pirang panjang ponytail sambil melihat notebook-nya. "Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil beranjak keluar dari mobil. "Ohayou Sasuke, Deidara-san" kata pemuda berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Sabaku no Gaara. "Ohayou..." jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa melihat orang yang menyapanya. "Ohayou Gaara, anda tampak sehat hari ini un" kata pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Deidara sambil tersenyum dari dalam mobil. "Hmm iyaaa... Etto Sasuke, apa kau lihat iklan yang disiarkan kemarin? Itu..." kata Gaara yang langsung diputus oleh Sasuke. "Bukan dia, lihat lebih teliti, dia seorang gadis bukan dia!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk. "Ohw... begitu... maaf, sekilas mereka terlihat mirip, aku bahkan sampai tidak sadar jika dia ini seorang gadis..." gumam Gaara dengan perasaan bersalah. "Aku tidak tahu masalah kalian tapi aku akan pergi sekarang nee, jaa un" kata Deidara yang merasakan suasana berubah, dia memilih pergi dan melajukan mobilnya pergi dari lokasi. "Arigatou Sasori-san, jaa" kata seseorang yang baru saja turun dari mobil, begitu mobil yang menutupinya pergi.

.

"Yakin semua sudah siap?" kata pemuda berambut merah sambil melihat seseorang yang duduk di kursi belakang. "Kau terlalu berlebihan Sasori-san, aku sudah siap dari tadi, aku turun sekarang" kata seseorang berambut pirang sambil tersenyum. "Jaa un" kata-kata itu mencuri perhatian pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Sasori dari mengkhawatirkan si pirang dan menatap ke arah mobil di seberangnya. 'Dunia sungguh sempit sekali, aku akan mendapatkanmu hari ini, pirang' batin Sasori sambil memandangi mobil yang kini melaju di depannya. "Arigatou Sasori-san, jaa" kata si pirang dan turun dari mobil. Mobil di depan pun mulai hampir tak terlihat, Sasori yang tidak ingin ketinggalan pun melajukan mobilnya mengikuti mobil yang tak jauh di depannya.

"Dia..." gumam Gaara shock melihat seseorang yang baru turun itu. "Kyaa lihat itu..." seru salah satu murid yang lain. "Jangan-jangan itu..." kata murid yang lain. "Naruko Uzumaki!" seru mereka semua. Sasuke hanya membuang muka, menhiraukan semua sorak sorai murid-murid yang lain, dia memilih berjalan meninggalkan lokasi dan juga Gaara yang mematung shock. Tapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama karena bel berbunyi tak lama kemudian dan semua yang sedang riuhnya menjadi bergegas memasuki ruang kelas mereka masing-masing. "Yosh, sebuah awal yang bagus di hari pertama sekolah" gumam Naruko dengan tersenyum dan berjalan menuju sekolah barunya.

.

.

.

Gaara kini berdiri di depan lokernya. Menatap lokernya dengan berharap semoga benda setiap hari menghantuinya hari ini menghilang. Dengan segala keberaniannya, Gaara membuka lokernya dan menemukan sebuah surat lagi. Surat yang terus menerus dikirimkan untuknya, surat yang bertuliskan 'Maafkan aku'. Hal ini terus terjadi tak lama setelah mantan tunangannya, Neji, pindah sekolah, meninggalkan dirinya tanpa penjelasan apa pun. Tepatnya sih bukan meninggalkan Gaara hanya saja Gaara yang menolak Neji memberikan penjelasan apa pun dan menginginkan Neji pergi dari hidupnya. Sudah dua tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu. Apa Gaara merindukan Neji? Tentu saja Gaara merindukan Neji tapi lagi-lagi kerinduaanya hilang begitu saja karena hal dua tahun lalu yang dilakukan Neji, bermesraan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat kuda. "Masa bodoh" kata Gaara sambil membuang surat itu ke dalam tempat sampah yang di depannya. Tanpa Gaara sadari, seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan ponytail mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

.

"Perkenalkan aku Naruko Uzumaki, mohon bantuannya" kata gadis berambut pirang twintail yang kini berdiri di depan kelas. Semua murid tampak antusias dengan menerima kedatangan seorang model cantik yang baru saja debut di dunia hiburan ke dalam kelas mereka. "Uzumaki-san, anda bisa duduk di belakang sana dengan lelaki berambut raven itu, Uchiha-san" kata sensei yang di depan menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk dekat jendela. Gadis bernama Naruko Uzumaki itu berjalan dengan santainya dan duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kau adalah lelaki kemarin bukan?" kata Naruko dengan santainya. "Hn" jawab Sasuke cuek. "Hei aku berbicara denganmu" kata Naruko tidak suka dicuekin. "Hn" jawab Sasuke lagi. "Apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan selain dua huruf itu teme?" kata Naruko yang membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. 'Panggilannya barusan mirip dengan Naruto... Bahkan suara dan logat bicara mereka terdengar sama' batin Sasuke sambil meneliti gadis di sampingnya. "A-Apa yang kau lihat? D-Dasar mesum!" kata Naruko sambil memerah karena diperhatikan dengan saksama oleh lelaki yang kemarin dia temui dan juga memeluknya.

.

"Hei kamu berhenti!" seru Sasori sambil berlari mengejar pemuda berambut pirang. "Iya un?" jawab Deidara, pemuda berambut pirang sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Apakah benar kamu manager seorang artis?" kata Sasori berakting. "Iya, aku manager-nya Sasuke Uchiha, aku bekerja di Uchiha Corp. un" kata Deidara polos. "Benarkah, aku manager-nya Naruko Uzumaki dari xxx Corp., begini direktur kami ingin mengajak Sasuke untuk bermain dalam drama debutnya Naruko, apakah kamu tertarik?" kata Sasori sambil memberikan kartu namanya. "Benar? Ini bukan tipuan kan?" kata Deidara sedikit curiga. "Tidak, ini asli, anda bisa hubungi direktur kami" kata Sasori masih berakting. "Hmmm tapi Naruko itu seorang gadis bukan, tapi maaf, Sasuke tidak tertarik bahkan menolak semua tawaran bermain dengan semua gadis cantik, anda pasti tahu dia kan _yaoi_ , tidak seperti yang lain, jika pemainnya pemuda manis mungkin dengan senang hati Sasuke akan menerimanya, maaf dan terima kasih jaa" kata Deidara panjang lebar dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasori seorang diri. Sasori mulai panik, dia gagal mendapatkan incarannya. "Anoo... tapi Naruko itu sebenarnya..." kata Sasori dengan cukup keras mencuri beberapa perhatian di sekitarnya. "Iya un?" jawab Deidara kembali lagi. "Hhhh... aku yakin Sasuke pasti akan menerimanya karena sebenarnya Naruko itu..." kata Sasori terang-terangan pada Deidara, tanpa dia sadari, dia telah membocorkan sebuah informasi yang fatal kepada paparazzi di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara, kamu ini apa tidak bisa membeli pakaian sendiri?" komen Temari sambil memilihkan baju untuk Gaara. "Nee-san kan tahu aku ini malas sekali untuk mencari pakaian yang banyak seperti ini" jawab Gaara sambil berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat sepatu. "Bilang saja kamu tidak sampai untuk mengambil yang di rak atas" kata Kankurou mengejek sambil melihat-lihat baju juga. "Hentikan ocehanmu Nii-san" kata Gaara dingin sambil terus melihat-lihat sepatu. Gaara terus berjalan sampai cukup jauh dan sepi di antara orang-orang. Dilihatnya sepatu berwarna merah dan putih yang sangat bagus dan matching. Tapi sepatu itu berada di rak paling atas, Gaara berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menggapai sepatu itu dengan berjinjit dan mencoba menggapainya tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menggapainya karena dia tidak cukup tinggi. Sebuah tangan terulur dan dengan mudah menggapai sepatu itu, membawanya turun ke arah Gaara. "Yang ini?" kata seseorang yang menggunakan topi itu sambil memberikan sepatu itu kepada Gaara. "Te-Terima kasih..." kata Gaara malu dan mengangkat wajahnya melihat orang yang lebih tinggi darinya yang menolongnya. Meski telah memakai topi, rambut coklat yang panjang miliknya memang susah disembunyikan, bermata lavender, seseorang yang pernah hadir di dalam kehidupan Gaara, Neji... Sepatu yang dipegang Gaara pun jatuh. Gaara pun reflek turun memunguti sepatu itu, dia gugup, bagaimana mungkin bisa Gaara gugup melihat Neji yang kini sudah tampak berbeda dari yang dulu, semakin tinggi dan tampan. "Nii-san?" gumam seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang muncul tiba-tiba. "Hi-Hinata?" kata Neji kaget. "Lho? Itu Gaara-san bukan? Kebetulan sekali ada yang i-" kata gadis bernama Hinata itu terputus karena Neji sudah menarik tangan Hinata, tepatnya menyeretnya. "Hinata, ayo pergi, dia bukan Gaara kau salah lihat, mana mungkin Gaara mau melihat aku lagi..." kata Neji sebelum berlalu sambil menarik Hinata pergi dari tempat itu. Gaara masih jongkok dengan sepatu yang tadi diambilkan Neji di tangannya. Sesak, sungguh menyesakkan, kata-kata Neji barusan menusuk hatinya, mata Gaara memerah, dia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan, dia menginginkan semuanya kembali seperti dulu lagi. Neji... Aku merindukanmu...

.

"Nii-san, kenapa membawaku pergi? Bukannya tadi adalah kesempatan nii-san?" kata Hinata yang sudah terlepas dari Neji. Dia menatap Neji dengan heran. "Tidak, Hinata, aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi, dia membuangku, aku pantas mendapatkan apa yang aku lakukan..." kata Neji dengan lesu sambil membuka topinya. "Tapi nii-san... Itu bukan hal yang terjadi sebenarnya, aku-" kata Hinata yang terputus akan tatapan Neji. Neji kembali menatap toko baju tersebut. "Yang terjadi di masa lalu biarkan saja berlalu, meski sekarang kami tidak ada hubungan, aku masih tidak bisa berhenti tidak mencintainya..." jawab Neji dengan senyuman tulusnya. "Baiklah, semua terserah nii-san saja, aku berharap nii-san dan Gaara-san bisa kembali bersama suatu hari lagi nanti..." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah semua kejadian yang mendadak terjadi. Sasuke kini duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu lobby stasiun televisi setelah sebuah interview yang cukup memakan waktu. Kini dia tengah mengamati iklan yang sedang tayang di depannya. Iklan seorang gadis bernama Naruko Uzumaki yang baru-baru ini terus ditayangkan. 'Berapa kali pun aku lihat, dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto' batin Sasuke yg terus mengamati. Terlihat Deidara datang dengan gembira dan langsung duduk di samping Sasuke. "Hei, aku punya berita penting un! Kau akan bermain drama dengan artis baru un!" kata Deidara dengan semangat. "Hn, terus?" jawab Sasuke cuek sambil matanya fokus dengan berita yang mulai disiarkan di televisi. "Apa kau tahu, kau akan bermain dengan Naruko Uzumaki, aku tahu kau akan bilang dia seorang gadis murahan seperti biasanya tapi kali ini dia itu..." kata Deidara terpotong oleh ucapan Sasuke. "... dia itu... seorang pria...". . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Last Word,**

 **Review please...**

 **Maafkan author baru melanjutkan cerita ini setelah hiatus hampir setahun huhuhu TT**

 **Hope you like it... Author's back to finish this story...**

 **Thank you very much...**


	14. Chapter 12

**Ha** **tsukoi** **/** **First Love**

 **By: Yuuki Reiyan**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Rate: Mature**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru** **, NejiGaa, SasoDei**

 **Warning: OOC, Yaoi, lemon** **/** **lime, Typo (A Lot), Bad language**

 **Reply Reviews**

 **Thank you very much buat yang udah review, review terus ya, kalau bisa banyakin aja wkwkwk**

 **Thank you to all who support me, Thank you to all of you**

 **RnR Please, Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Review Again Please**

Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah semua kejadian yang mendadak terjadi. Sasuke kini duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu lobby stasiun televisi setelah sebuah interview yang cukup memakan waktu. Kini dia tengah mengamati iklan yang sedang tayang di depannya. Iklan seorang gadis bernama Naruko Uzumaki yang baru-baru ini terus ditayangkan. 'Berapa kali pun aku lihat, dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto' batin Sasuke yg terus mengamati. Terlihat Deidara datang dengan gembira dan langsung duduk di samping Sasuke. "Hei, aku punya berita penting un! Kau akan bermain drama dengan artis baru un!" kata Deidara dengan semangat. "Hn, terus?" jawab Sasuke cuek sambil matanya fokus dengan berita yang mulai disiarkan di televisi. "Apa kau tahu, kau akan bermain dengan Naruko Uzumaki, aku tahu kau akan bilang dia seorang gadis murahan seperti biasanya tapi kali ini dia itu..." kata Deidara terpotong oleh ucapan Sasuke. "... dia itu... seorang pria...". . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini media massa sedang heboh dengan sebuah pernyataan yang membuat masyarakat heboh. Bagaimana tidak artis yang kini sedang naik daun, baru saja debut dua minggu yang lalu kini menghadapi masalah. Terlihat banyak sekali wartawan dan reporter di tempat yang kini memotret dan mencatat semua yang dirasanya penting. Seorang berambut merah kini sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah jumpa pers saat ini. "Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian, kami saat ini berada di sini untuk jumpa pers mengklarifikasikan isu yang saat ini menyebar" kata Sasori sambil berdiri dan berbicara melalui mikrofon. "Isu tersebut mengatakan bahwa artis kami, Uzumaki-san adalah seorang pria, benar?" kata Sasori dengan senyum licik diwajahnya. "Kami akan menjawabnya dan catat hal ini baik-baik, pertama, apakah pernah kami mengatakan jika Uzumaki-san adalah seorang gadis? Silahkan tanya semua wakil kepala perusahaan yang pernah memintanya menjadi bintang iklan dan majalah lainnya, pernahkan mereka menanyakan apakah dia seorang pria atau wanita?" kata Sasori panjang lebar yang membuat pers semakin heboh. "Kedua, ini adalah salah satu strategi perusahaan kami, ini adalah saran dari direktur yang baru karena hal ini akan menaikan popularitas Uzumaki-san" kata Sasori dengan penuh percaya dirinya. "Saa kemarilah Uzumaki-san! Kita kembali ke awal dan mengenalkan dirimu yang sebenarnya kepada masyarakat" kata Sasori sambil menunjuk pintu di sebelah kanannya.

.

.

.

Pintu di sebelah kanan terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail. Dia perlahan dan anggunnya, dia berjalan menuju atas dan tengah panggung. "Perkenalkan semuanya, aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang lelaki muda berusia 17 tahun, ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu, aku meminta maaf atas semuanya dan senang bertemu dengan kalian dengan diriku yang sebenarnya, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" kata gadis itu dengan ceria dan membungkuk. Kemudian dia memegang kepalanya dan menarik rambutnya, rambut panjang twintail pirang itu berada di tangannya sekarang dan dia pun melempar rambut twintail itu ke belakang. Kini berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata saphire, seseorang yang pernah tinggal di kota ini kembali, dia tersenyum lebar menunjukan ciri khasnya yang tidak akan terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga, melewati koridor demi koridor gedung yang kini penuh dengan orang-orang. Sasuke menerobos dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia terlihat emosi dan sesuatu yang sangat jelas menganggu pikirannya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia berbohong pada Sasuke? Kenapa dia menyamar? Sasuke menggepalkan tangannya, dia sangat emosi sekarang. Harus, harus, dan harus, Sasuke harus menemui orang itu sekarang. Tidak tahukah dia selama ini Sasuke menunggunya, menantinya, mengkhawatirkannya dan dia malah menipu Sasuke. Apakah ini kejutan? Jika ini kejutan, ini sangatlah tidak lucu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan melewati jalanan belakang yang sering dia lewati. Dia terlihat menunggu seperti sebelumnya. Dia kini kalut, dia memikirkan bagaimana dengan para fans yang akan menghakiminya nanti. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang menyamar menjadi perempuan, dia sebenarnya sudah menolak sejak awal rencana yang aneh ini. Tapi 'dia'terus memaksa Naruto untuk melakukan itu, jika tidak Naruto tidak bisa tinggal di sini dan debut sebagai artis. Kini semua rencana hancur karena paparazzi yang mendapatkan informasi pentingnya dan mempublikasikan di media massa. Naruto merasa cukup lega karena akhirnya dia bisa menunjukan dirinya yang asli, dia akhirnya dan mau tidak mau, tidak akan memperdulikan apa yang akan orang-orang ucapkan nanti, dia akan memulainya kembali semuanya dari awal lagi. "Sayonara Naruko-chan..." kata Naruto sambil menatap wig yang sering dia gunakan dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. "Aku akan memulai semuanya kembali dari awal sebagai Naruto Uzumaki..." gumamnya dan menatap langit malam yang menurutnya sangat indah malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah lelah berlari dan mengejar, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Naruto... . Nama itulah yang menjadi penyemangatnya selama ini, sudah dua tahun dia terus menunggu, dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan mengejar cinta pertamanya sekarang. "Berhenti di sana Uchiha" kata seorang berambut merah dari belakang menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik menatap orang yang berbicara itu. Sasori berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan Sasuke. "Kau..." kata Sasuke mencoba mengingat orang di depannya. "Aku Sasori, manager Naruto, aku tahu kau ini Sasuke Uchiha kan, pacar Naruto di masa lalu?" kata Sasori sok keren. "Hn" jawab Sasuke sok tenang. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jangan ganggu Naruto lagi apa pun yang terjadi, dia sudah bukan milikmu lagi" kata Sasori seakan tak bersalah. "Maksudmu?" kata Sasuke dengan death glare nya. "Dia mengalami kecelakaan dua tahun lalu ketika baru saja sampai... sehingga dia mengalami hilang ingatan..." kata Sasori lagi kali ini dengan suara yang cukup hati-hati. "Terus? Aku hanya perlu membuat dia ingat lagi tentangku kan?" jawab Sasuke dengan tenang meski sebenarnya dia kaget mendengar perkataan Sasori. "Minato-san dan Kushina-san meninggal dalam kecelakaan tersebut demi melindungi Naruto... Keberadaanmu hanya akan membuat dia merasakan hal yang sedih..." timpal Sasori lagi. Sasuke kali ini tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Sasori. Apa? Apa yang terjadi di sini? Naruto sekeluarga mengalami kecelakaan? Naruto hilang ingatan dan... Minato-san dan Kushina-san... sudah meninggal...

.

.

.

"Itu benar Sasuke... Minato dan Kushina telah tiada..." kata Fugaku yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapan Sasuke dan Sasori bersama Mikoto. Tampak raut wajah sedih di muka kedua orang tuanya, mereka sudah tahu hari ini akan datang cepat atau lambat, mereka bahkan sudah memantau kondisi Sasuke selama ini sejak Naruto debut. Jadi yang dikatakan orang itu benar? "Kami sudah ingin memberitahukannya kepadamu Sasuke tapi kamu sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah, kami tidak bisa memberitahukan kepadamu setelah kamu berusaha keras demi Naruto-kun" kata Mikoto hampir menangis. "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian bersikap seperti itu?! Persetan dengan semuanya, aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun lagi!" seru Sasuke emosi menerima fakta yang ada. Selama ini dirinya saja yang tidak tahu apa-apa, keluarganya membohonginya, tidak memberitahukan sebuah fakta yang terasa pahit. "Kyuubi juga sudah mengetahui hal ini, tapi dia tidak tahu... jika Naruto selamat" kata Fugaku berusaha menenangkan Sasuke. "Itachi yang tidak memberitahukan kepada Kyuubi, dan Itachi yang menitipkan Naruto di keluarga Uzumaki..." kata Mikoto membantu. "Aniki... Aku akan membunuhmu..." geram Sasuke dengan mata penuh emosi. "Sekarang, kau mengetahui faktanya kan? Lupakan saja dia, tinggalkan dia, dia sudah cukup bahagia sekarang bersama kekasihnya yang baru dan hidupnya sebagai artis" kata Sasori sarkaktis. Sasuke terdiam sambil menundukan wajahnya. "Aku... Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya! Persetan dengan dia sudah memiliki kehidupan baru atau apa! Aku akan merebutnya, aku akan membuatnya ingat tentangku meski itu hal yang menyedihkan!" seru Sasuke dangan wajah yang serius, matanya memerah. Dia tidak akan mempedulikan yang lainnya lagi. Anggapkan saja dia egois, dia tidak bisa lagi untuk berhenti mencintai Naruto karena dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan teriakan orang tuanya yang memanggilnya. Sasori hanya menghela napas panjang. "Hhhhh semoga kalian bisa kembali bersama... Semoga beruntung... Setidaknya aku sudah membukakan jalan bagi kalian berdua" gumam Sasori sambil menghela napas dan meninggalkan lokasi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei dana!" seru Deidara yang melihat Sasori jalan dengan santai menuju ke arahnya. "Ada apa Dei-chan?" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum senang melihat orang yang dia suka sekarang dekat dengannya. Meski dia baru saja membuat masalah mengenai identitas Naruto tapi sepenuhnya dia lakukan demi dekat dengan Deidara dan sebagaian demi Naruto agar bisa menunjukan jati diri aslinya "Apa kamu melihat Sasuke un, dia tadi berlari ke arah sini" kata Deidara sambil mengatur napasnya. "Etto, dia mengatakan kepadaku dia akan pulang, dia kemari hanya mampir memastikan jumpa pers tadi benar atau tidak" jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum dan mendekati Deidara. "Eh?! Terus bagaimana denganku un? Sasuke itu selalu saja seenaknya..." kata Deidara sambil pout dan tidak merasa curiga Sasori yang semakin mendekati dirinya. "Kamu bisa menghabiskan malam ini bersama denganku saja... di apartemenku... kita berdua..." kata Sasori sambil meniup telinga Deidara dengan napasnya yang panas. "Apa-apaan sih un? Kamu aneh dana..." kata Deidara sambil bersemu merah dan memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi aneh. "Kenapa? Kamu tidak mau hmm?" kata Sasori sambil membawa Deidara kepelukannya. "Le-Lepaskan... un" kata Deidara sambil mendorong dada Sasori, mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu. "Kamu tidak akan bisa pergi malam ini Dei-chan, kamu akan menjadi milikku..." kata Sasori sambil menaruh tangannya tepat di dada Deidara. Deidara semakin memerah dan Sasori tampak terkejut. "Ka-Kamu rata sekali ya, tidak ada gundukannya..." kata Sasori merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik. "Aku ini lelaki un... Apa yang kamu lakukan... Jangan lakukan pelecehan kepadaku..." kata Deidara dengan wajah memerah dan terbilang pasrah. "Eh?!" seru Sasori kaget dan dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya. 'Dei-chan bukan seorang gadis?! D-Dia seorang lelaki?! A-Aku menjadi... yaoi?!'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berdiri seorang diri di jalan belakang yang sepi. "K-Kamu..." kata Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. "A-Ada apa kamu kemari? Kamu sudah tahu kan aku ini lelaki...?" kata Naruto dengan sok tenang tapi masih saja terlihat jika dia gugup. "Iya aku tahu..." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto. "N-Namaku adalah Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki... Aku bukan pacarmu yang pergi..." kata Naruto lagi dengan semakin gugup. "Iya, aku tahu..." jawab Sasuke lagi dan berjalan semakin dekat ke Naruto. "Kau semakin aneh saja... Kau tidak seperti biasanya..." kata Naruto sambil berjalan mundur. "Aku... Aku Sasuke Uchiha, berusia 17 tahun, aku tidak menyukai seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail bernama Naruko, aku... menyukai seseorang yang bernama... Naruto Uzumaki..." kata Sasuke dengan tegas dan menatap mata Naruto. Deg! Hati Naruto berdebar, bagaimana bisa dia berdebar menghadapi seseorang yang aneh ini. Naruto merasakan suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan selama ini. Perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya, terasa hangat dan membuat rindu.

.

.

.

"Aku... Aku sudah ada... kekasih... Aku tidak mungkin bisa bersamamu..." jawab Naruto dengan pelan sambil bersemu merah. "Aku akan merebutmu..." jawab Sasuke dengan tenang. "A-Apa? Teme! Aku mencintai kekasihku sekarang, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa mencintaimu!" kata Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke sambil mundur ke belakang. "Kamu yakin? Aku yakin kamu akan jatuh cinta kepadaku dan tidak akan bisa lepas dariku, kamu akan meninggalkan kekasihmu..." jawab Sasuke tegas sambil menatap mata Naruto dan semakin mendekatinya. "Teme... A-Apa maksudmu?" kata naruto panik dengan Sasuke yang semakin maju mendekatinya. Naruto sudah mundur sampai ke dinding, tidak ada jalan lagi baginya. "Apa kamu tahu? Aku sudah amat merindukanmu... Aku mencintaimu..." kata Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Naruto dan mengelusnya. "Teme! Menjauh dariku..." kata Naruto dengan panik tapi dia tidak mencoba lari dari Sasuke, dia bahkan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Mata Sasuke yang begitu kelam membuatnya serasa terhipnotis, wajahnya yang rupawan dan ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya. Perasaan yang nyaman dan membuat rindu menyelimuti hatinya saat ini. Bibirnya terbuka mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi wajah Sasuke semakin dekat, hampir bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sebuah pikiran terlintas dibenak Naruto yang membuatnya mendorong Sasuke mundur. "Na-..." kata Sasuke terputus begitu dia melihat wajah Naruto sekarang. Wajah Naruto memerah karena malu dan air mata mengalir dari matanya. "Teme..." gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Teme..." gumam Naruto pelan. "Ma-Maafkan aku... Aku sungguh tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu... Aku sudah ada yang punya..." kata Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya. Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh... Aku mencintaimu... Aku akan merebutmu dari kekasihmu... Akan aku buat kamu jatuh cinta kepadaku..." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan segala perasaannya. Dapat Naruto rasakan dan lihat jika Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh akan dirinya. Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan melepaskan genggaman Sasuke. "Aku mau pulang, aku sudah lelah hari ini, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah..." kata Naruto tanpa memandang Sasuke dan berlari melewati Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah, bukan karena menangis atau marah tetapi malu, baru kali ini ada seseorang seperti Sasuke yang dia temui. Memeluknya dipertemuan pertama, bersikap cuek di sekolah dengannya dan sekarang menyatakan perasaan karena mencintainya. Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal baginya tapi hati kecilnya merasakan bahagia dan suatu perasaan rindu, perasaan lama yang selama ini tidak pernah dirasakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mou Gaara, kamu harus beristirahat hari ini, nanti aku akan meminta Kankurou untuk membawakanmu obat" kata Temari sambil mengukur suhu tubuh Gaara. Gaara kini terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya dengan wajah memerah dan peluh memenuhi tubuhnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Nee-san pergi bekerja saja sana..." kata Gaara tampak meyakinkan jika dia baik-baik saja. "Baiklah, kamu istirahat yang benar ya, jika ada apa-apa hubungi Nee-san, Nee-san pergi dulu, jaa, ittekimasu" kata Temari layaknya seorang kakak, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di apartemen Gaara. Gaara menutup matanya, terbayang ingatannya dulu, ketika dia sakit, seseorang selalu bersamanya. Menemaninya dalam kesendirian tapi kini dia sendiri, seseorang itu telah pergi. "Neji..." gumam Gaara dengan sendirinya, terlihat cairan bening mengalir dari matanya.

.

.

.

Gaara membuka matanya. Terdengar suara yang cukup berisik di dapur. Gaara mencoba bangun dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dia menyadari sebuah baskom kecil berisi air dingin berada di atas meja dan kain basah di atas keningnya. "Nii-san?" panggil Gaara tapi tidak ada jawaban dan lagi Gaara menyadari jika nii-san nya tidak akan mau repot-repot mengurusnya seperti ini. "Nee-san, kau kembali?" kata Gaara sambil mencoba bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke dapur. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Gaara merasa heran dan melihat ke dapur. Tapi tidak ada siapa pun di sana. "Mungkin perasaanku saja..." kata Gaara dan ke meja makan, berniat mengambil segelas air dan sebungkus obat yang tersedia di sana.

.

.

.

"Eh..." tetapi Gaara merasakan pusing yang datang tiba-tiba dan membuatnya terjatuh. Seseorang muncul dari balik tirai dan menangkap Gaara, membawa Gaara ke dalam pangkuannya. Orang itu meraih obat-obatan yang ada di meja dan segelas air itu. "Si-Siapa...?" kata Gaara sambil membuka matanya. Dengan penglihatan yang kurang jelas, Gaara melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang. "Jangan lihat!" kata orang itu dan menutup mata Gaara. "Aku... aku tidak pantas untuk muncul di hadapanmu lagi... Aku bahkan tidak mengharapkan maaf darimu... Aku tidak akan muncul dihadapanmu lagi, aku janji... karena..." jeda orang itu memasukan obat-obat itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku..." kata orang itu sambil menaruh seteguk air ke dalam mulutnya. "Sangat mencintaimu..." kata orang itu dan mencium Gaara, tepatnya mengoper obat-obat yang berada di mulutnya agar diminum Gaara. Meski terlihat samar dan sebelum kesadaran Gaara menghilang. Gaara masih menerima obat-obat itu dan meminumnya. Bibir itu, bibir yang dulu sering menciumnya. Gaara sangat yakin jika orang yang kini bersamanya adalah Neji...

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat semua media massa berkumpul kembali. Semakin ramai saja media yang hadir kali ini. Sudah hampir seminngu kejadian sebelumnya berlalu, keadaan baru saja kembali tenang dan muncul kembali hal lainnya. Terlihat Sasori kini duduk bersama Naruto dan Deidara bersama Sasuke. Sejak kejadian kemarin, Sasori tidak berbicara sama sekali lagi dengan Deidara, Deidara hanya heran dibuat Sasori. "Jadi, kalian di sini akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang akan membuat publik kembali heboh?" kata salah satu wartawan. "I-Iya..." jawab Sasori tidak fokus. "Kami ingin mengumumkan, jika Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki akan berperan sebagai tokoh utama dalam serial drama yaoi baru yang di adaptasi dari novel karya Jiraiya-sensei yang saat ini sedang tenar" kata Deidara dengan tenang. Terlihat semua media massa semakin heboh mendengar berita dari Deidara. "Mulai besok, mereka akan melakukan syuting tersebut, jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan drama mereka yang akan tayang musim panas nanti" kata Sasori mengakhirinya. Sasuke dan Naruto pun kini bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan. "Mohon bantuannya Naruto..." kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "I-Iya..." jawab Naruto dengan gugup sambil menerima jabatan tangan Sasuke. Jabatan tangan itu cukup lama, mereka mencoba tersenyum di depan kamera yang terus memotret mereka. 'Ini adalah kesempatanku, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta denganku lagi Naruto... Meski kamu kehilangan ingatanmu atau apa, kamu akan menjadi milikku... milikku seorang...' batin Sasuke dengan senyum licik yang terpasang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Last Word,**

 **Review please...**

 **Cuman mau bilang, kalau ga ada jadwal pasti buat pulish cerita hahaha author saat ini sedang uts #curcol, dukung terus ya, kalau ada yang tanya kapan ending masih lama oke? Hope you like it...**


End file.
